Un Cambio Nuna Esta Mal
by Saeko V10
Summary: Un nuevo comienzo, la llegada de un rival sorpresivo del pasado complican el regreso de los chicos del club de periodismo a la normalidad, la batalla final contra el tiempo comienza ahora.
1. Cuestión De Magia

Hola, mundo del FanFction, he vuelto al fin de mis vacaciones.

Esta vez les traigo una historia que como dice el sumario, es un tanto diferente.

Y desde aqui a contestar reviews:

rodolf: gracias por tu comentario, yo tambien agradezco a tu amigo por haberte recomendado mis historia.

kaito kid zero: respecto a tu review, si te das cuenta, en el OneShot que subi no hay solo una hija, son cuatro, solo que describi a una y alos otros solo los mencione, ¡ah!, y gracias, simpre es un gusto recibir tus comentarios.

Kyubi1: ¡Gracias!, es un honor amigo, y si, no me había dado cuenta, tratare de no usar más el "halla", y si, se parece mucho a tu historia, pero bueno, como dije, gracias amigo :3.

A los tres, _Arigato Kosaimasu._

 **Nota:** Ni Rosario + Vampire ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son obra del gran Akihisa Ikeda-sama.

Den reviwe por favor, ¿vale?

Bueno, ahora si, lod dejo con el nuevo capitulo.

* * *

 **Capítulo I: Cuestión de Magia**

Eran ya casi las diez de la noche de un día cualquiera, todos los chicos dormían en sus habitaciones, esperando a que llegase la mañana, para comenzar con un nuevo día de estudios en la Academia. La paz y tranquilidad rondaban por todo sitio, a pesar de que la atmosfera en ese lugar, en especial durante las noches, era semejante a la de un castillo abandonado hacia mil años.

No se escuchaba más ruido que el de algunos murciélagos volando a lo lejos, de las lechuzas cantando al unísono, tal como un coro gregoriano, e inclusive unos cuantos lobos aullando a la luna llena, claro, no podría asegurar que todos ellos fuesen legítimamente "lobos". Pero la calma fue súbitamente interrumpida por un extraño sonido proveniente de una de las tantas habitaciones del internado, como de un cristal cayendo al suelo, cosa que hizo que algunas luces se encendieran por el barrullo.

La responsable, no podría ser nadie más que ella, una chica... no, más bien una niña de unos doce años de edad. Sus ojos purpura lo reflejaban todo, la impotencia la invadía a cada intento fallido, un libro grueso y antiguo yacía sobre su escritorio, abierto en una página, escrito en una extraña lengua, inentendible para cualquiera que no fuese de su misma raza. El ruido fue causado justamente por el pequeño cuerpo de la niña impactándose de lleno contra el techo, cosa que hizo que algunos cuantos focos del candelabro cayeran... y hay estaba ella, jadeando, sosteniendo su varita entre sus blancas manos, con la mirada fija en el libro de la mesa.

 _-Bien... este es el noveno intento fallido de la noche, creo que no seré capaz de logarlo... desu -_ musito decepcionada desde el suelo. Efectivamente es ella, la brujita más inteligente de todo su clan, la alumna más joven de la Academia Privada Youkai e integrante del harem no oficial de Aono Tsukune (ella es la lolita), Sendo Yukari. Su cuarto era idéntico al de cualquier niña de su edad, aunque todavía poseía algunas cosas de su infancia, tales como peluches de unicornios, perritos e incluso un osito Tedie, que por la cara que tenía y la posición en la que había quedado, parecía reprenderle diciendo "ya madura, niñata", pero poco le importaba, nada más en el mundo le interesaba que lograr su objetivo final, aprender un hechizo mágico para volar que impresionaría a sus amigos, y de una vez por todos callaría la boca de una que otra que la criticaba.

Pero todo era en vano, lo único que había conseguido hasta ahora era destruir varios objetos flageles, desarreglar todos los libros de la pequeña biblioteca, entre otras cosas más... pero... como dije, ¡eso le daba de menos!, en su mente solo se dibujaba la imagen de los demás abriendo la boca ante su nueva habilidad... si, un sueño increíble... ¡bienvenida a la cruel realidad!, no conseguía siquiera elevarse por más de 10 segundos, y cuando lo hacía, el poder era tan incontrolable que terminaba con varios dolores de cabeza...

 _-¡No, no me puedo dejar vencer-desu!, tengo que seguir intentándolo, hasta que lo logre_ \- en tanto se ponía de pie, agitaba su báculo mágico, para pronunciar con firme determinación, por décima vez, el hechizo _-_ _ **Kedaru No Youkai-desu**_ \- y con eso, una pequeña luz rosa se formó debajo de ella, elevándola unos cuantos centímetros del suelo, la ilusión le volvió a la cara, por lo menos unos... digamos, tres segundos, hasta que...

 _-¡Ay, me dolió-desu!_ \- cayo nuevamente de sentón, más rápido de lo que tardo levitando. Entonces, por su mente paso el recuerdo del día anterior en el que, como siempre, discutía por la misma cosa con una de sus amigas más cercanas, Kurumu-chan.

Flashback.

 _-¡... Te digo que es imposible!_ \- decía la súcubo, burlándose de ella.

 _-¡Y yo te digo que sí puedo-desu!_

 _-¡Hey, chicas!, ¿qué sucede?_ \- se escuchó la voz de Tsukune, que venía desde lejos junto con Moka, la alumna más linda de toda la escuela, aunque le duela a ciertas chicas...

 _-¡Tsukune-san, Kurumu-san me está molestando-desu!_ \- señalo la brujita, en un tono de niña quejándose con su hermano mayor.

 _-Solo te digo la verdad, eso es todo, pequeña niña inmadura_ \- eso le costó a la chica de grandes pechos una enorme cacerola de metal sobre su cabeza.

 _-¡Cállate vaca lechera-desu!_

 _-Bueno, bueno ya, ¿qué es lo que está pasando con ustedes dos?_ \- pregunto Moka, mirando la escena, intentando disimular su risa.

 _-Si quieres yo te cuento el asunto_ \- respondió súbitamente detrás de Tsukune, Mizore-chan, cosa que le helo la sangre, cosa irónica, digo, es una Yuki-onna, ¿no?

 _-¡Ah, Mizore-chan!, ¿desde cuándo...?_

 _-¿... Estas aquí?, si, ya me es esa, Tsukune_ \- le respondió la peli morada al chico, de una manera sarcástica, una gotita de agua se formó sobre la cabeza de los demás.

 _-Bueno, bueno, dinos, que sucede_ \- dijo la vampiresa, reponiéndose del shock.

 _-¡Ah...!, es que Kurumu estaba molestando a Yukari con el hecho de que ella no puede volar, a pesar de ser una bruja._

 _-¡Si-desu!, y yo le dije que si puedo hacerlo, solo tengo que aprender el hechizo correcto-desu._

 _-Pero... eso es solo para brujas expertas_ \- murmuro la súcubo, sobándose la cabeza.

 _-¡Yo soy una bruja experta!_

 _-¿A si?, pues, para tu información, yo aprendí como hacerlo cuando tenía solo 6 años_ \- se burló nuevamente Kurumu.

 _-Bueno, Kurumu-chan, tu eres una súcubo, es normal que aprendieras eso a tan temprana edad_ \- replico Moka, intentando aminorar el problema.

 _-¿Y qué hay de Ruby-san?... ella pudo volar desde los 10 años, ella también es una bruja, ¿no es así?_ \- la expresión de Yukari se tornó de suma molestia, se notaba que esas palabras le habían dado con todo, sin embargo, intento disimularlo como fuera.

 _-¡Ja, eso no importa!, no todos tenemos esa habilidad, y al contrario, tenemos otras que nos hacen más poderosos-desu... como... ¡ah sí!, Mizore-chan._

 _-¡Oigan, no me metan en sus asuntos!_ \- respondió la doncella de las nieves _-por qué no miras a mi derecha, Moka es un vampiro y no vuela._

 _-Bueno... eso..._ \- decía la mencionada, sin embargo, su respuesta fue interrumpida de golpe por la voz del sello.

 _-"Tonta, los vampiros no pueden volar, eso es un estúpido mito que alguien se le ocurrió"_ \- menciono Inner Moka, en un tono de regaño.

 _-¡Ah!, ¿quién...?, ¡ah solo eres tú!_

 _-"Moka... "_

 _-¡Eh, lo siento, es la costumbre!_

 _-"Lo que sea, deja de decir eso"_

 _-Ok, ok, era solo una referencia, no te pongas sensible_ \- le replico la peli azul, de manera despreocupada.

 _-"¿Sensible?"_ \- la voz de la Moka interna se notaba más molesta.

 _-Tranquilas chicas, no creo que deban pelear por algo tan insignificante como eso_ \- señalo Tsukune, en otro intento por calmar los ánimos, y de paso evitar que la verdadera personalidad de Moka destrozara a una de sus amigas.

 _-Creo que tienes razón-desu, pero aun así, les demostrare a todos que mi magia es lo suficientemente fuerte como para impresionarlos a todos, en especial a ti, "malvavisco gigante"_ \- una venita de color rojo se dibujó sobre la cien de la chica, iniciando una nueva discusión entre todas... aunque esta vez no fuese por el amor de Tsukune.

Fin Flashback.

De vuelta a la habitación de Yukari, por enésima vez, esta intentaba por todos los medios posibles el mantenerse por lo menos medio minuto en el aire, sin conseguirlo.

 _-De... debo hacerlo... desu... solo tengo que... concentrarme en lo que quiero_ \- susurraba jadeante, apoyándose sobre su cama, ya desalineada. En ese momento, al ver justamente el lugar donde dormía, por su mente paso la idea que tenía desde que conoció a Moka y Tsukune _-¡ah, me pregunto cómo será hacerlo en el aire-desu!... ya me lo imagino, a los tres, sudorosos... y yo arriba, abajo o en medio..._ \- incluso la saliva empezaba a caer de su boca, completamente abierta _-si... si puedo... otra vez_ \- nuevamente alzo su varita mágica con determinación, para convocar la magia de levitación _-Kedaru No Youkai-desu_ \- y esta vez, como impulsada por un poder desconocido, su liviano cuerpecito se levantó suavemente del piso, ella por lo mientras solo cerraba los ojos como esperando un nuevo error de su parte, pero esta vez no sucedió.

Una de sus cartas del tarot se había pegado fuertemente en su espalda, en tanto unas alas blancas, pequeñas, pero fuertes, la mantenían suspendida, ella ni cuenta se daba de esto, hasta que, debido a su curiosidad, abrió tímidamente uno de sus ojos.

 _-"A... aún no he caído-desu... eso quiere decir que...que... "-_ pensaba intrigada, hasta que un grito de emoción profunda emano de sus labios _-¡lo hice-desu, puedo volar, realmente puedo volar!_ \- la alegría se notaba en su rostro, incluso empezó a lagrimear un poco. E iba de un lado para el otro de sus cuarto, haciendo algunas piruetas, o al menos las que pudiera en un espacio tan pequeño _-sí, con esto seré capaz de impresionarlos a todos-desu, y así callarle la boca a esa presumida de Kurumu-san-desu_ \- decía con emoción, sin embargo, un bostezo salió de ella _-bueno, creo que lo hare mañana... por ahora necesito dormir, tengo clases al otro día y... ya estoy muy cansada-desu_ \- sus alas se desvanecieron en tanto se posaba sobre el suelo y caía rendida sobre su cama, con una sonrisa de ilusión en su cara.

Sin duda alguna mañana sería un día extraordinario, fuera de lo normal, ¿que podría salir mal?... ¿¡qué podría salir mal!?

Continuará...

* * *

Ok, gracias a todos por leer, recuerden, denle review, nos vemos luego.

XD


	2. Sueños Profundos

Hola universo del FanFiction, ¿como estan?

Bueno, y aqui con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia, espero y les guste.

Asi, una información, ya saben que todas mis historias son preescritas, osea que trabajo en ellas y luego las subo, pues bien, creo que eso se va a volver más complicado de ahora en adelante, estoy llevando el curso de la universidad y nos dejan un buen de tarea que se lleva mucho de mi tiempo, pero bueno, eso no quiere decir que dejare de escribir, solo que tal vez haya semanas en las que no pueda publicar.

Dicho esto, ya conocen mi Disclaimer (Akihisa Ikeda-sama), a leer lectores, valga la redundancia (creo que no vale, pero que va)

* * *

 **Capitulo II: Sueños Profundos**

Después de unas 7 horas, que para la brujita parecierón casi una semana, aun estando dormida, por fin, había llegado el día en el que demostraría de lo que era capaz a todo el mundo, su rostro continuaba iluminado por la ilusión, acostada en su cama, a como Dios le dio a entender realmente, solo una cosa podría perturbar su momento de relajación completa, efectivamente, era su despertador que anunciaba el comienzo de una nueva jornada de estudios. A duras penas abrio los ojos, voltenado a ver directo al buro de su recamara, con una sonrisa despreocupada.

 _-¡Ah!... las 7:00 a.m... desu..._ \- sin pensarlo se acurruco con un peluche de gato que tenía al lado, hasta que, mostrando nuevamente el morado de sus pupilas de manera aterrada, se levanto de un salto _-¡Ah, las 7:00 a.m., voy a llegar tarde, debo apurarme... mi uniforme-desu... tengo que darme prisa!_ \- de la manera más rapida, organizo todo lo de su mochila, se dio un baño y se vistio con su atuendo de todos los días. Casí 20 minutos después salio de su cuarto, cargando con su maletín, y dentro de este, el libro de magia _-"Ah... por si acaso"_ \- penso tranquilamente antes de cerrar la puerta del dormitorio.

En otra parte de la academia, casi en la entrada principal, tres chicas conversaban alegremente sobre algunas cosas del colegio, aunque una de ellas se notaba un tanto ausente, en varias ocaciones volteaba a ver al cielo o a otra parte, como esperando a alguien, una de las que estaban ahi se dio cuenta de esto, y de inmediato le pregunto con una voz fria y despreocupada:

 _-¡Oye Moka!, ¿que te pasa?_

 _-¡Ah, nada, estoy bien, Mizore-chan!_ \- respondio de subito a la chica de hielo _-es solo que..._

 _-¡No me digas!, estas esperando a Tuskune-san, ¿cierto?_ \- la pregunta de Ruby, la otra acompañante de Moka, hizo que la mirada de Mizore se tornara un tanto molesta, y a la vez, cuaso cierta incomodidad en la pelirrosada.

 _-Este... no... yo... estaba pensando en otra cosa... esta vez_ \- esa ultima parte la susurro para que el youki asesino de la Yuki-onna no se incrementara, despues de todo, aunque muy amigas, eran rivales de amor.

 _-¿Que dijiste?_

 _-¡Nada!_

 _-Bueno, entonces, ¿en que piensas tanto?_ \- le volvio a preguntar la bruja mayor.

 _-Es que, recorde por un momento de lo que estabamos hablando ayer en la tarde con Yukari-chan y las demás._

 _-¡Ah, sobre eso de volar y toda la cosa!_ \- señalo Mizore.

 _-Y tambien sobre lo que dijiste de mi_ \- musito la vampiresa, con pena.

 _-¿Sobre que?_ \- intervino Ruby.

 _-Que los vampiros no tenemos esa habilidad._

 _-Lo dije sin querer, no te pongas asi_ \- comento la pelimorada, con una extraña sonrisa en su rostro.

 _-Lo se, pero, ese es uno de mis sueños más ocultos, poder volar como lo hacen otros tipos de youkai._

 _-¿Enserio?, que curioso, no lo sabiamos_ \- comento Ruby, dejando un pequeño espacio para el silencio, hasta que volvio a tomar la palabra _-¿solo eso?_

 _-Bueno, eso, y... tal vez que mis... ya saben... sean más grandes_ \- la cara de Moka estaba roja de la pena, mientras apretaba sus brazos contra su pecho. Algo similar le ocurría a sus dos amigas, pensar que entre los más profundos deseos de la vampiro estaba tal cosa, las dejo con los ojos de plato.

 _-"¿Más grandes todavía?"_ \- pregunto un tanto avergonzada la Moka interna.

 _-¡Eh... ah, eres tu!_

 _-"Tu sola eres copa C, y cuando me libero soy de copa D, ¿si sabes lo dificil que es, incluso para mi, el cargar con todo ese peso?"_ \- otra vez, una gotita de agua se formo sobre cada una de las chicas, ante tal pregunta.

 _-En eso tiene razón, solo mira a Kurumu, ella lleva como kilo y medio en cada una, con razón no crecio_ \- comento la acosadora (¿como me llamaste?), perdón, quise decir, "seguidora de tiempo completo", ella esperaba risas de ambas, pero solo se dio cuenta de que la observaban como diciendole "mejor no digas nada".

 _-¡Hump, para tu información, el hecho de cargar con esto no tiene nada que ver con mi estatura!_ \- casi le grito la sucubo, quien había llegadodetras de Mizore, casi imitandola.

 _-Ya, no es para tanto_ \- Kurumu solo rodo los ojos, para luego hablar.

 _-Ok, ¿de que estaban hablando?_

 _-De los deseos secretos de Moka_ \- le respondio Ruby.

 _-Si, escuche algo de eso_ \- Modo acosador activado.

 _-Este... ¿y tu tienes algun deseo oculto, Kurumu-chan?_ \- pregunto la pelirrosa, un tanto curiosa.

 _-No se, dejame ver... ¡a si!, me gustaría ser un poco más inteligente en Matemáticas, por lo menos hasta que pase la prueba final del semestre._

 _-Si te hace falta_ \- murmuro la chica de hielo, burlandose de ella.

 _-A ti tambien... no te hagas que no_ \- le reprendio la peliazul, un tanto molesta.

 _-Eh... tienes razón... de hecho, creo que compartimos el mismo deseo, me encantaría ser más lista, al menos como Moka, y tener un poco más de poder al pelear... "chanse asi algun día logro vencer a la interna"_ \- esto ultimo lo penso para si misma, con su misma extraña sonrisa, cosa que por algun motivo estaba empezando a incomodar a las demás.

Por otra parte, Yukari se dirijía felizmente a la escuela, brincando de un lado para otro, ya más tranquila por lo de la mañana, sus poderes le habían sido de mucha ayuda esta vez. La unica imagen en su cabeza era la de sus compañeros aosmbrados viendola levitar por los aires, haciendo proesas dignas de una mariposa o un colibri.

 _-"Ah, que ya sea la hora del descanso, por favor-desu"_ \- pensaba sin darse cuenta de que justo tra ella, la imagen de alguien muy conocido la perseguía, mostrando entre cada risa maquiavelica una serie de dientes de oro postisos.

 _-Ya ha pasado tiempo, mocosa..._

Al poco rato, antes de que comenzara la clase de Histora de Shigame-sensei, las chicas seguían platicando... pues, de cosas de chicas, aunque por cuestiones de trabajo no pudierón seguir la charla con Ruby en la entrada. Sin embargo, su coversación se torno hacia un mismo tema, ¿en donde estaba Tsukune?, ninguna de las 4 lo había visto desde ayer, ni siquiera Moka.

 _-... Enserio, no lo he visto desde ayer, ¿para que lo necesitas?_ \- decía Kurumu, a una muy impasiente Yukari.

 _-Ya te lo dije, tengo algo que mostrarles a todos-desu._

 _-Debe de ser algo importante para que quieras reunir a los demás tambien_ \- agrego Moka, desde su asiento.

 _-Bueno, yo..._ \- decía la pequeña brujita, cuando en el instante mismo, un agitado Tsukune aparecio corriendo por la puerta.

 _-¡Oh, Tsukune!, ¿que te ocurre?_ \- le pregunto Mizore, mientras se ponía de pie (estaba en cunclillas desde su lugar)

 _-Te ves realmente mal, como si no hubieras dormido en toda la noche_ \- señalo la sucubo, con preocupación.

 _-Es... estoy bien, es solo que, anoche me desvele haciendo mi tarea, y por eso desperte tarde... casi no llego... tuve que venir corriendo asta aquí..._ \- respondio con dificultad el castaño, sentando al fin, justo entre Moka y Mizore.

 _-¿Seguro que es solo eso, Tsukune?_ \- le cuestino la primera, con algo de desconfianza.

 _-Claro, no se preocupen chicas_ \- la respuesta del chico para ninguna de ellas se escuchaba convincente, aun más para la Moka interna.

 _-"Escuchame, es obvio que hay algo más detras de esto, puedo sentirlo"_

 _-"Lo se, tal vez deberiamos investigar sobre el tema"_ \- respondio mentalemente la pelirrosada, para que las demás no la escuchasen. Casi un minuto despues del arribo de Tsukune, por la misma entrada llego Shigame-sensei, con su tipico seño fruncido, aparentando enojo, como diciendo "no se muevan o los ejecuto" (seguramente todos tienen uno asi en su escuela XD)

 _-Buenos días señores_ \- dijo, con tono serio.

 _-Buenos días sensei_ \- respondio la clase. A ninguno de los presentes le agradaba mucho la materia, ni siquiera a Moka, que era un az para casi todo (menos para la cocina, claro, en su forma original).

Dos maestros más pasarón por el salón, no había mucho tiempo para descanso entre cada modulo, pero en ese pequeño lapso de tiempo, Yukari tuvo la oportunidad de comentarle a Tsukune sobre la reunión masiva que tendrían todos los integrantes del Shinbon-bun (club del periodico escolar), cosa que lo dejo un poco intrigada. Luego de tres horas de clases, al fin, el timbre sono para indicar la hora del receso, era la hora de asombrar a sus amigos, o al menos eso pensaba la niña de pelo recortado, con una emoción desvordante, sabía que en la escuela no se podía demostrar sus poderes, pero como siempre he dicho, ¡eso le iba de más!

Continuará...

* * *

¿Quien sera la persona que sigue a Yukari-chan?

¿Que le estara pasando a Tsukune?

¿Sera que Kurumu no crecio por sus Opais?

Lean el siguiente cap. y por favor dejen sus comentarios, Gracias.


	3. Perdiendo El Curso

Hola, hola, chicos de Fanfiction.

¿Que tal les va en la vida?, espero que bien, bueno pues, yo aqui con el tercer cap de esta historia, y me alegra ver que al menos si se ha leido, solo por eso seguire actualizandola y subiendo nuevos capitulo.

Bueno, conocen (¿su lugar?) no, mi disclaimer acerca de Akihisa Ikeda-sama y de Rosario + Vampire.

Sobre eso, dentro de poco hare fic para otras historias, es solo que no he visto mucho anime, solo dos hasta hoy, y como que no me gusta hablar de lo demás. Creo que incluso publicare una historia original, de algo que no tenga que ver con nada de esto, claro, son proyectos, he conocido muchos que se querían hacer, pero no se hicierón (no me refiero ni al Toluca ni a su estadio fallido, cabe aclarar)

Bueno, mucho rollo,y viene más, suelo escribir mucho, pero ahora creo que exagere un poco, de todas formas disfrutenlo X3.

* * *

 **Capitulo III: Perdiendo el Curso**

Ya con la mayoría de los chicos reunidos, Yukari se encontraba feliz, pero un tanto tensa, al ver que entre el grupito faltaban Gin-senpai y Kokoa, que aunque no eran grandes amigas que digamos, tambien valía la pena ver su cara de impresión al ver realizar su truco final.

 _-Y bien... ¿que esperamos?_ \- pregunto Mizore a la pequeña.

 _-Calma, solo quiero que todos esten aquí presentes-desu._

 _-Se la manera de atraer más rapido a esos dos_ \- comento Kurumu _-tenemos que poner un montón de comida en este lugar para atraer a Ko-chan, lo cual hara que venga Kokoa._

 _-¡A mira, y para Ginei-san!_ \- señalo Ruby, en actitud sarcastica.

 _-Gritale que aceptas ser su novia y vendra corriendo_ \- se burlo la sucubo, cosa que hizo un ligero sonrojo en la bruja mayor.

 _-Mejor dejamos de hablar de eso_ \- espeto Moka, al ver la reacción de Ruby _-¿por que no seguimos platicando sobre lo de esta mañana?_

 _-Si, si, hagamos eso_ \- casi grito Ruby, como diciendole dismuladamente a su amiga "gracias por salvarme"

 _-Entonces, ¿cual es tu deseo oculto?_ \- le cuestino Mizore, en tono curioso.

 _-Facil, quisisera ser un poco más jóven y resistente al dolor... ¡ah!, y tal vez tener muchas armas para usar._

 _-Sado-masoquismo..._ \- murmurarón los demás al oir su respuesta, ella solo se limito a guardar silencio.

 _-¿Y tu, Tsukune-san?_ \- agrego la consejera del director, despues de su "momento".

 _-Pues... ya se, me gustaría poder ser más rapido y quiza volar_ \- con eso, la expresión de su amada, se torno de vergüenza, estaba compartiendo un sueño con la persona que más quería en el mundo, claro, las chicas la voltearón a ver, de manera un tanto asesina. De pronto, una voz conocida se escucho tras ellos, en un tono de burla:

 _-¿Acaso te quieres convertir en un pervertido, Tsukune-kun?_ \- efectivamente, era Gin-senpai, que con un enorme salto llego del tejado, soteniendo una videocamara _\- por que se de muchos que te podrían ayudar, si quieres aprender._

 _-Etto..._

 _-¡Callate la boca, tu rey de los lobos pervertidos!_ \- enseguida un golpe se poso sobre la nuca del senpai, por parte de Kurumu _-¡no tienes ma... !_

 _-¡Kurumu-chan!_ \- le reprendio Moka, en tanto Mizore tapaba los oidos de Yukari.

 _-Perdón, me emocione._

 _-De acuerdo, te perdono linda_ \- dijo el lobo con picardia, mientras se levantaba, cosa que puso alterada a Kurumu, y un tanto celosa a Ruby, aunque tratara de esconderlo _-... y, ¿para que pidierón mi prescencia?_

 _-No se, Yukari-chan nos llamo a todos, dice que es algo importante_ \- le contesto Moka.

 _-Esta bien, ya estamos aquí, ¿podemos comenzar?_ \- agrego la Yuki-onna, en su pose clasica.

 _-Aun no-desu, necesito que vengan todos_ \- afirmo la brujita menor, con cierta procupación.

 _-Pero... no falta nadie más_ \- señalo Tsukune.

 _-De hecho, faltan Kokoa-chan y Ko-chan-desu._

 _-Ya estuvo que esperamos hasta mañana..._ \- musito Gin-senpai.

 _-Ok, entonces, en lo que esperamos, ¿por que no nos dices cual es tu deseo secreto Ginei-san?_ \- cuestino Ruby, para romper un tanto con la tensión.

 _-Eh, si les ineteresa, esta bien, creo que... dejame pensarlo bien... si, quisiera ser un poco más atractivo para las mujeres, y que asi algunas me hicierán más caso_ \- dijo el lobo voltendo disimulada mente a ver Tsukune y a Kurumu simultaneamente.

 _-"Un deso completamente egocentrista, bueno, no me extraña"_ \- dijo repentinamente Inner Moka desde el sello.

 _-Supongo que tu tienes algo mejor, ¿o no, Moka-san interna?_ \- respondio retante el chico mayor, cosa que puso un tanto nerviosa a la susodicha.

 _-"Tener sueños tan simples como esos es absurdo e infantil para nuestra edad..._ \- un silencio se hizo presente en el lugar, hasta que nuevamente Ura-chan volvio a hablar _-... aunque, no se, me vendría bien salir por unos cuantos días de aquí, y quiza ser más sertera en mis ataques"._

 _-¿Más?_ \- preguntarón todos al unisono al escuchar esta respuesta, con una cara de miedo terrible.

Y asi paso un rato más, esperando a la llegada de Kokoa y su pequeño amigo, entre una charla a veces amena y otras algo rispida, tanto que nadie logro darse cuenta que desde el techo, un hombre de complexión fuerte, alto, con unos ojos reptilianos los observaba con recelo. Por su mente solo pasaban los vagos recuerdos de una pelea que tuvo con algunos de ellos cerca del lago de la Academia, en la que perdio a dos de sus amigos más cercanos, además de unos 20 dientes a causa de una tremenda patada que le propicio cierta chica de cabellos plateados.

 _-"Esto no lo olvidare... "_ \- decía hundiendose en el estanque, en tanto Ko-chan le daba la cuenta, como un referi de Box, del tiempo de la batalla. Nuevamente paso su lengua bifida sobre sus repuestos dorados, como presumiendolos al mundo.

 _-¿Debería atacarlos ahora que estan todos juntos, o tal vez después?... mmm... creo que mientras más rápido mejor_ \- de manera discreta, bajo de aquel sitio, para acercarse más al grupo, sin que se dierán cuenta, pues continuaban con su platica, aunque esta vez, Yukari se notaba más tensa que antes.

 _-¡Rayos, ya se va a acabar el descanso y ellos no aparecen-desu!_

 _-Tranquila Yukari-chan, quiza ya viene para acá_ \- intento calmarla Tsukune, sin embargo, tuvo que cambiar de expresión al darse cuenta que tras ellos se produjo un ruido extraño, como de ramas rompiendose _-¿eh, escucharón eso?_

 _-Si, creo que alguien nos esta vigilando_ \- espeto la succubo, con la mirada fija en aquel lugar.

 _-Ire a ver que es_ \- el castaño se acerco sigilosamente a la fuente del ruido, por si se trataba de algo extraño, como de costumbre.

 _-Cuidado, Tsukune._

 _-Tranquila, estare bien, Moka-san_ \- poco a poco fue llegando hasta aquel sitio, asomo la vista sobre un arbusto verdoso, y en el instante, una rafaga de viento salio disparada sobre el, mandanadolo del susto al suelo. Al abrir los ojos de nuevo pudo notar un pequeño ser alado, de color cafe con blanco, que decía con una expresión burlona en su cara:

 _-Koumori-dechu._

 _-¿Eh?... Ko-chan, maldito murcielago de pacotilla, ¿que planeabas oculto ahí?_

 _-¡Ejem!, ¿que parte de solo yo puedo hablarle así no has entendido aún?, hombre tonto_ \- la voz de la bella pelinaranja se oyo entre las sombras de los arbustos, infundiendo miedo en el chico.

 _-Kokoa._

 _-Es que... ese animal me asusto demasiado, no sabía que tu estabas tras el_ \- respondio Tsukune poniendose de pie frente a la vampiresa menor.

 _-No lo estaba, de hecho no se que es lo que quería hacer_ \- la mirada asesina de todos se centro en el ser alado, pues aunque el castaño había recibido el mayor impacto por el miedo, a los demás tambien los altero un poco.

 _-Eh... Etto... yo..._

 _-Deja de balbucear Ko-chan y di de una vez que intentabas._

 _-Ok, Kokoa-sama, solo quería darles una pequeña sopresa a todos-dechu_ \- respondio con una carita ironica de perrito regañado.

 _-Pues tu broma no me dio mucha gracia que digamos_ \- le reprendio fuertemente la peliazul, el murcielaguito solo bajo la mirada decepcionado.

 _-Dejemos el regaño para después-desu, ahora es el momento de que vean lo que tengo que mostrales-desu._

Al fin, después de tantas horas de espera, había llegado la oportunidad de Yukari para sorprender a todos sus amigos, con su nueva habilidad de "vuelo", sin embargo, algo tenía que salir mal, casi como una advertencia que le enviaba el destino para detenerse, la hoja, la bendita hoja donde estaba el hechizo mágico... se le perdio (ya ven, usen separadores de textos, yo aprendi eso a la mala)

 _-¡Ah, la pagina, donde esta la pagina-desu!_ \- decía buscando una y otra vez en aquel libro grueso de pasta negra.

 _-¿Que es ese libro, Yukari-chan?_ \- le pregunto Moka, con curiosidad.

 _-Es un libro de magia negra-desu, mi mamá me lo dio antes de venir a la Academia, cualquiera que lo tenga puede realizar cualquier encantamiento-desu._

 _-¿Que dijo esta mocosa?_ \- murmuro una voz oculta _-puedo hacer cualquier encantamiento con eso, creo que eso me servira de mucho._

 _-¡Wow, tan poderoso es!_

 _-Si, aquí viene el hechizo que les quiero mostrar, pero no lo encuentro en ninguna parte-desu._

 _-Pues buscalo en el indice, ¿no?_ \- propuso Kokoa, un tanto desesperada.

 _-Esta escrito a mano, no tiene un orden claro, son todas la experiencias de mis papás-desu._

 _-¡Ah, bueno!, en lo que esperamos a que te pongas de acuerdo, ¿por que no escuchamos cual es el sueño secreto de ese par?_ \- espeto Mizore, señalando a los recien llegados, cuasando la impresión de los mismos.

 _-Bueno, no tenemos otra alternativa_ \- agrego Kurumu, en una actitud de "ni modo"

 _-¡Esperen!, ¿a que se refieren con eso de sueños oculto o lo que sea?_ \- les cuestino la vampiro, de brazos cruzados.

 _-Si, ya sabes, algo que algun día quieras hacer, algun pensamiento oculto, no se._

 _-Ok, pero si se les ocurre burlarse..._ \- amenazo la casi niña a los presentes.

 _-No hay problema, estamos entre amigos_ \- señalo Tsukune, a lo que nuevamente la chica le respondio friamente, rompiendo su corazón.

 _-¿Desde cuando te considero mi amigo exactamente?_

 _-¡Que mala eres, Kokoa-chan!_ \- el castaño volteo la mirada, llorando al estilo anime, en el instante, la chica suspiro, en cierta manera, resignada.

 _-No te lo tomes tan enserio Aono Tsukune, era solo una broma..._

 _-Este... ok_ \- nadie sabía que responder ante esto, normamelte la actitud de la de cabello naranja era más reservada, ni a su hermana mayor se le hubiese ocurrido que tuviese ese tipo de sentido del humor.

 _-Vale pues, mi sueño sería... ja, es obvio, quisiera ser tan fuerte como Onne-chan interna._

 _-"Dijerón algo que no sepamos todos, tonta"_ \- le respondio la mensionada, con algo de vergüenza.

 _-Uh... bueno, si a esas vamos, yo diría que... un poco más de... delantera_ \- con todas sus fuerzas, los chicos, incluso Ko-chan, intentaban dismular su risa ante la respuesta de Kokoa, cosa que la altero un poco _-¿que, acaso quieren reconocer su lu... ?_

 _-"¡Ejem!"_

 _-¡Oh, lo siento Onne-sama!, olvide que la frase es tuya._

 _-Ya, Innery, no seas tan celosa con eso_ \- dijo Moka con una sonrisa.

 _-"¿Me llamaste Innery, Omote?"_

 _-Ya, odio que me llames de esa manera cuando te enojas_ \- la pelirrosa hizo un especie de puchero ante las palabras de su alter ego.

 _-"Entonces no me llames Innery de nuevo"_ \- solo hubo un asintimiento por parte de la bella vampiresa.

 _-¿Eh, podría decir mi deseo secreto-dechu?_ \- expreso el murcielaguito, con algo de pena.

 _-Si quieres, Yukari-chan y yo aun no encontramos el hechizo_ \- le respondio Ruby, quien había empezado a ayudar a Yukari desde hacia un buen rato.

 _-¡Hai-dechu!, yo lo que más deseo es saber como se siente ser un chico normal-dechu._

 _-¿Que no ya fuiste un chico hace unos meses?_ \- le cuestino Gin, recargado en un arbol _-y hasta a mi me embarraste en tu estupido plan del harem._

 _-Si, eso fue gracioso, te veías como una cachorrita linda y tierna_ \- bromeo Kurumu, al ver la actitud de su senpai, sin embargo, tuvo que callarse, con la respuesta de este.

 _-Lo mismo digo, mi "abeja reina"_ \- para referencia veanse el capitulo 11 de la segunda temporada.

 _-Hay, mirense, discutiendo como novios_ \- agrego Mizore, con su misma extraña sonrisa, despues de un pequeño destello, la Yuki-onna reapareció con un leve chichon en la cabeza.

 _-Solo callate, "estoka-onna"._

 _-Ya chicas, tranquilisense._

 _-Es que aparte de todo ya me desespere, estamos aquí desde hace mucho y solo perdemos tiempo, nisiquiera tuve oportunidad de comer algo_ \- replico la sucubu, tomadose el estomago. Al mismo tiempo, Yukari observaba detenidamente una de las paginas de su libro, le parecía bastante conocida, en especial por las palabras que venían en la parte superior, no sabía si realemnete esa era la hoja donde venía su recital magico, digo, a todos nos pasa, cuando nos emocionamos con algo, y nos obsecionamos, por algo mistico de este universo, se nos termina por olvidar todo. Sus ojos se iluminarón con emoción, al reconocer la frase del encabezado, tanto que no se dio cuenta de que esa no era la hoja de la noche anterior, pero eso... si, si, ¡le daba de más!

 _-Ya, no te quejes-desu, creo que al fin encontre el hechizo que les quería mostrar-desu._

 _-¡Al fin!, ya empezaba a creer que aquí nos quedariamos hasta la medianoche_ \- espeto Kokoa al instante.

 _-Bueno, bueno, apresurate y muestranos brujita_ \- agrego senpai alejandose de su reposet improvisado.

Despues de tanto y tanto esperar, el momento crucial en la vida de Yukari había llegado al final, hecho por ultima vez un vistazo en su libro obscuro, cerro los ojos con determinación y levanto su varita magica, en tanto recitaba emocionada las palabras que tanto deseaba pronunciar al mundo.

 _- **Kedaro No Youkai-desu**_ \- al instente, una intensa luz de color verde ilumno el cuerpo de la niña, sus ojos se tornarón sin pupilas, sim embargo, podía ver perfectamente el rostro de todos sus amigos viendola asombrados, aunque por alguna razón, la expresión de Ruby era más de horror que de sorpresa.

 _-"Eh, esto es algo extraño, no se supone que esta aura deba de ser así"_ \- pensaba la joven hechizera, sin desconcentrarse un minuto.

 _-¡Wow!, ¿que... que es esto?_

 _-Es un enorme poder, ¡Yukari-chan tenía todo este potencial dentro de si!_

 _-¡Increible, es realmente increible!_ \- en verdad aquella escena era lo más irreal posible, después de todo, aunque Yukari fuese una habil portadora de magia, aun era muy joven para portar tal poder. Pero las emociones pronto se trasnformarón en un sentimiento generalizado de angustia, cuando la misma aura de ella empezo a rodear a sus compañeros, en ese momento, Ruby reforso más su cara de miedo.

 _-¿Que... ahora que sucede?_ \- pregunto intentando escapar de ahí, Gin.

 _-¡Yukari-chan, detente, a este paso... !_ \- gritaba freneticamente el humano del grupo, sin recibir una respuesta de la hechizera.

 _-¡Espera!, ¿habías dicho "Kedaro No Youkai"?_ \- le cuestino Ruby con profunda desesperación, al momento, una timida respuesta salio de sus labios.

 _-Si, ¿que ocurre-desu?_

 _-¡No, deten esto ahora, ese hechizo es... !_ \- con la frase interrumpida, un pequeño resplandor sego a los presentes, arrojandolos en distintas direcciones, con relativa fuerza, solo quedo al finalizar todo, unas cuantas figuras difuminadas de 8 chicos en el suelo, aparentemente inconcientes, en tanto se dispersaba lentamente un ligero miasma blanco.

 _-¿Que hizo esta idiota?_ \- se preguntaba una sombra detras de los arboles, con los ojos cubiertos, al parecer era el unico al que no le había alcanzado el aura verde del principio.

Poco a poco, y con un leve mareo, una mujer de grandes pechos abrio los ojos, obsevando a sus amigos sin moverse, como si hubiese ocurrido una tragedia. Como pudo se puso de pie, casi volviendo a caer, su mundo daba de vueltas a gran velocidad (clasico de cuando te mareas), abrio la boca desmesuradamente y pronuncio sus primaras palabras.

 _-¿Pe... pero que sucedio... chicos, estan bien?, despierten_ \- lo primero que hizo fue ir a ver a uno de los dos chicos que hay permanecía, camino rapidamente, pero por algun motivo tenía la sensación de irse de frente contra el piso, le parecía llevar una enorme carga atada en el pecho _-"¿que me pasa, por que no puedo andar bien?"_ \- al llegar a donde estaba dicho muchacho, se arrodillo frente a el y comenzo a sacudirle suevemente _-¡Tsukune, Tsukune, resiste!_

La siguiente en reaccionar fue Kokoa, de la misma manera, aunque a diferencia de su compañera, ella se sentía un poco más baja de lo normal.

 _-¡Ahi, mi cabeza!, siento como si me hubiese pasado un tren por ensima._

 _-¡Kokoa!_

 _-¿Eh?_

 _-¡Kokoa, estas bien, que alegría!_ \- nuevamente "Kurumu" se levanto rapidamente, más esta vez, el peso de su delantera la hizo presipitarse inevitablemente.

 _-¿Eh, Kokoa, por que me llamas así Kurumu-chan?_ \- pregunto confundida la niña.

 _-¡Oh no, el hechizo de Yukari-chan hizo que perdierás la memoria!_

 _-¿Que, de que hablas?_

 _-¿Te... te acuerdas de mi?, soy yo, tu hermana, Moka_ \- la otra chica solo pudo levantar sus cejas impresionada.

 _-No, tu eres Kurumu, estoy segura de eso, solo mirate, cabello azul, baja estatura y pechos del tamaño de un balón de futbol_ \- de pronto se escucho un quejido conjunto por parte de Gin, Ko-chan y "Moka", que despertaban de su letargo.

 _-¡Ugh, mataku, sabía que esto no funcionaría en lo absoluto!_ \- expreso la pelirrosada, en un tono calmo y pausado _-¡bruja tonta!_

 _-¡Ah, Moka-san!, ¿estas bien?_ \- pregunto de repente el murcielaguito, tratando de reponerse para ayudar a la vampiresa, aunque por motivos desconocidos, todo le parecía ser más grande de lo normal.

 _-¿Que te volviste loco, Ko-chan?, no soy Moka, soy Mizore, creo que estas algo deshubicado_ \- desde el piso, a lo mientras, la bella sucubo observaba con los ojos y la boca abierta la escena, tratando de alsarse nuevamente _-y ahora tu, ¿por que me miras de esa manera?_

 _-Ese es mi... mi..._

 _-Vamos habla, no te quedes así._

 _-¡Ahy no, no puede ser!_ \- expreso la más joven de las vampiresas.

 _-¡Hey, eso me dolio!, además me siento más delgado de lo normal, ¿alguna sabe que ocurre?_ \- pregunto ahora Tsukune con un extraño acento, como de Osaka, sobandose la cabeza, en tanto se acercaba a las demás chicas.

 _-¡Tsukune-kun!, ¿estas bien?_ \- volvio a preguntar "Kokoa"

 _-Si, pero no soy Tsukune, soy Gin, ¿que acaso no me ves?_ \- en tanto, con un caminar torpe, el aparentemente verdadero Gin-senpai, se acercaba a la pelinaranja, alenteando freneticamente con los brazos.

 _-¡Kokoa-sama, Kokoa-sama!, ¿se encuentra bien-dechu?_

 _-Gin-senpai, ver tanto hentai en las noches te esta dejando retardado de la cabeza, ¿verdad?_

 _-Espera Mizore, ¿Ko-chan, eres tu?_

 _-¡Hai-dechu!_

 _-No, no, no, esto no es verdad_ \- la deseperación de ella era evidente, parecía que por fin se había dado cuenta de todo el asunto, y de alguna manera, Kurumu tambien. De imprevisto, las ultimas tres chicas reaccionarón al momento, desorientadas.

 _-¿Eh?... ¡no puede ser, fracase-desu!, pero si ya me había salido todo bien la noche anterior-desu_ \- refunfuñaba sorpresivamente para todos la bruja mayor, Ruby.

 _-Ruby-san, ¿que sucedio?_ \- pregunto otra vez "Kurumu", notablemente alterada.

 _-Moka, estoy aquí_ \- argumento su la menor de las Shuzen, de igual manera, deseperada.

 _-Oigan, me confunden, Kokoa, ¿por que dices que Kurumu es Moka... y tu por que dices que eres Ruby?_ \- le cuestiono Gin, con el seño fruncido.

 _-Cierto-desu, Moka-san es ella-desu_ \- argumento la mayor de todo el grupo, señalando justamente a la pelirrosa.

 _-¡Que no soy Moka, soy Mi-zo... re!_ \- al momento, al recien mencionada abrio la boca de par en par, al ver frente a ella la blanca figura de una chica de pelo corto morado, levantandose rapidamente.

 _-¿Que... que ocurre, por que hace tanto frio aquí?_ \- la misma volteo a todas partes, para notar que su cuerpo huesped estaba parada frente a ella _-no puede ser, Yukari, ¿a caso separaste a Omote de mi otra vez?_

 _-¿Por que me miras a mi, y desde cuando eres tan alta?_ \- replico la brujita, confusa.

 _-¿Ura-chan, eres tu, cierto?_ \- poco a poco se acerco Kurumu, o al menos su cuerpo al de Mizore.

 _-Si, y ya te dije que dejes de decir eso, Omo... te_ \- se produjo un silencio escabroso en el lugar, nadie sabía que decir, y en seguida, las miradas se centrarón en la pequeña del grupo, como acusandola, excepto Kokoa y Ruby.

 _-Yukari, tu, bruja tonta, ¿que nos hiciste?_

 _-Responde, o te hare sufrir._

 _-Vamos, mocosa, di algo._

 _-Por favor Yukari-chan, di algo._

 _-¡Basta, yo no soy Yukari, soy Kurumu... espera un momento!_ \- grito, viendose acorralada, para después calmar su voz y quedarsele viendo a la ultima chica que le había preguntado _-¡un segundo, que hace mi cuerpo ahi... y donde estan mis pechos?, esto se siente como una tabla de cortar verduras._

 _-Yo soy Yukari-desu_ \- espeto Ruby, nerviosa, haciendo que todos la voltearán a ver de inmediato.

 _-¿Eh?_

 _-"Hechizo de intercambio"_ \- murmuro Kokoa, logrando la atención de los presente.

 _-¿Que dijiste?_

 _-"Hechizo de intercambio", es lo que recitaste hace un rato, ¿no Yukari-chan?, por eso se me parecía tan conocido, tu magia hizo que todos cambiaramos de cuerpo._ \- Nuevamente un silencio incomodo se hizo presente en todo el lugar, para luego caer bajo un grito tan fuerte como las turbinas de un avión.

 _-¿¡Eh!?_

Continuará...

* * *

Lo dije y lo repetire hasta el cansancio, ¡Pongan siempre separadores de paginas para no perderse!

Bueno eso no importa, creo que la historia se pone interesante, no se olviden de leer y dar review.

Nos vemos luego.


	4. ¿Y Yo Soy?

Hola, como estan chicos.

En realidad no hay mucho que decir hoy, solo gracias por leer, y ya conocen mi disclaimer sobre Akihisa Ikeda-sama y Rosario Vamapire.

Bueno, sigan leyendo.

* * *

 **Capitulo IV: ¿Y yo soy...?**

El único sentimiento que habitaba dentro de cada uno era el de desconcierto, combinado con un profundo terror y sorpresa, nadie se atrevía a hablar, el rostro de la mayoría reflejaba el tremendo shock que habían recibido ante la noticia de "Kokoa", ¿cómo que intercambiaron de cuerpos entre sí?, nadie lo podía creer, menos aún la auténtica Yukari, por su mente cruzo el pensamiento de inevitable de "sabía que esto podría suceder", y si... ¡sabía que esto podría pasar!

 _-¿Qué es lo que estás diciendo, Kokoa-chan?_ \- pregunto frenética "Yukari", es decir Kurumu, rompiendo así el silencio.

 _-Ruby, es Ruby-san_ \- expresó el murcielaguito, tratando de aclarar el asunto.

 _-¡Como sea!, ¿qué es lo que dijiste?_

 _-Lo que oyes, Yukari-chan por accidente invoco un hechizo de intercambio: Kedaro No Youkai, eso quiere decir literalmente "Cambio de Youkai" en el idioma de la naturaleza._

 _-Así que eso es lo que estabas tratando de hacer, no, niñata_ \- expreso enojada, "Moka", o más bien dicho Mizore, cosa que en la peli rosa sería casi imposible de ver.

 _-No, no, lo que estaba tratando de mostrarles es que desde anoche puedo volar_ \- respondió temerosa la brujita, que desde ahora era la mayor.

 _-Kedaru No Youkai..._

 _-Si-desu._

 _-Sí, es un error clásico de cualquier novato, incluso a mí me paso en mis inicios, solo que esa vez intercambie de cuerpo con un gato salvaje que me encontré, que igual trate de hacer volar_ \- espeto Ruby.

 _-¡Ah, carajo, siempre tiene que pasarnos algo extraño!, ¿o qué?_ \- reclamo "Mizore"... bueno Inner Moka, con cierta desesperación.

 _-Tranquila, Ura-chan, no es para tanto._

 _-¿Que no es para tanto?, no seas tonta Omote, claro que esto si es para tanto._

 _-Bueno, es que yo..._

 _-Cálmate, Moka-san, seguro todo esto tiene una solución_ \- señalo con esperanza el pequeño quiróptero desde el suelo (aun no puede volar como el original Ko-chan)

 _-Eso espero, no me puedo quedar para siempre en este cuerpo de niña de 10 años._

 _-¡Tengo 12 años-desu!_

 _-Pues no lo aparentas realmente, ¿lo sabías?_

 _-Bueno, Ruby-san, ¿existe algún hechizo que revierta esto?_ \- pregunto "Tsukune", o sea Gin.

 _-Sobre eso... hace mucho que no uso ese tipo de magia, ya lo he olvidado casi por completo._

 _-¡Ah, no es posible!_

 _-Oigan, ¿y si vuelvo a recitar el mismo hechizo-desu?, tal vez funcione..._

 _-No creo realmente que lo haga, pero vale la pena intentarlo_ \- señalo Inner Moka.

 _-De acuerdo, aquí voy_ \- alzando ahora el báculo de la original Ruby, comenzó a recitar nuevamente el encantamiento que los había puesto en este embrollo _-Kedaro No Youkai-desu_ \- sin embargo, nada en absoluto sucedió, ni siquiera un leve destello que diera nuevas esperanzas a los chicos, por lo que la brujita volvió a intentarlo una, dos, hasta tres veces, sin conseguir efecto _-no puede ser, ¿porque-desu?_

 _-Lo... lo único que puedo recordar ahora es que, este es uno de los hechizos mágicos que cuenta con un anti-encantamiento para revertirlo, sin embargo, no se me viene la mente cual es._

 _-Por segunda vez, búsquenlo en el libro, tal vez ahí lo encontremos_ \- expreso fríamente la Moka externa.

 _-De acuerdo, lo hare, Kurumu-san, dame el libro._

 _-¿Y por qué piensas que yo lo tengo?_

 _-Porque era yo, o al menos mi cuerpo, el que lo tenía antes, así que dámelo._

 _-Es que... el problema es que... no sé dónde está._

 _-¿¡Como!?_ \- gritaron al mismo tiempo Ruby, Kokoa y Mizore.

 _-Sí, cuando desperté ya no lo tenía._

 _-Tranquilas, tal vez por la onda de choque esta por ahí_ \- dijo Gin, enérgicamente.

 _-¡Entonces hay que buscarlo pronto!_ \- expreso Mizore, desesperada, al instante los chicos empezaron a buscar el objeto con nerviosismo, sin embargo, no lo iban a encontrar tan fácil.

 _Flashback..._

 _Entre el bullicio por la revelación de Ruby a los demás, unas manos esbeltas pero fuerte comenzaron a acercarse poco a poco a un libro arrojado al suelo, abierto en una de sus tantas páginas. Con sigilo lo tomo sin que nadie lo supiera, acto seguido, huyo de aquel sitio a gran velocidad._

 _-¡Ja, así que este el librito de hechizos de la bruja esa! - expreso con malicia el chico, esbozando una sonrisa macabra._

 _-¡Entonces hay que buscarlo!_ \- _en el momento que escucho esto, de manera súbita desapareció del lugar, con el objeto mágico entre sus manos._

 _Fin Flashback._

 _-No puede ser, es como si se hubiste esfumado por arte de magia_ \- expreso Kurumu sumamente molesta.

 _-Bueno, es un libro mágico, creo que eso no sería tan raro-dechu_ \- dijo para calmar los ánimos Ko-chan, desde el cuerpo de Gin.

 _-¡No dijiste eso!_ \- amenazo Moka, con su nueva actitud fría.

 _-¿Y ahora qué hacemos?_ \- cuestión Moka, desde el punto de vista de Kurumu.

 _-Quizá yo tenga ese hechizo en mis reseñas, sin embargo, es un libro unas tres veces más grandes que el de Yukari-chan._

 _-No hay problema, podemos buscarlo entre todos, ¿¡si podemos verdad!?_ \- era obvia la desesperación de la Moka Interna, algo poco común en su actitud.

 _-Si claro... solo que..._

 _-¡Ahora que!_

 _-No lo tengo aquí..._

 _-Pues ve por el a tu habitación rápido_ \- espeto nervioso el ex-hombre lobo, cosa a la que Ruby respondió de manera un tanto molesta:

 _-No lo tengo aquí, en la Academia, está guardado en otra parte._

 _-¡Oh, ya sabía!_

 _-¿Dónde está, Ruby-san?_

 _-Está en... la mansión de la colina de las brujas._

 _-¡Estamos perdidos, no puede ser, estamos totalmente perdidos, nos quedaremos así para siempre, y yo, voy a ser una niñita desabrida toda la vida, no, no, no, no puedo aceptarlo, simplemente no puedo aceptarlo, esto es... !_ \- gritaba desesperada la ex-súcubo, hasta que un fuerte impacto por parte de la Yuki-onna, o al menos de su cuerpo, la silencio.

 _-¡Cálmate Kurumu, no pierdas la compostura!_

 _-¡Auch, eso me va a doler-desu!_ \- murmuro Yukari, sobándose la misma mejilla donde Inner Moka abofeteo a su cuerpo.

 _-Pero, entonces..._

 _-No se preocupen, hace mucho logre un método por el cual puedo transportarme de un lugar a otro, solo que de todas formas me tardare un día en recuperar toda esa energía_ \- señalo Ruby, en actitud calma.

 _-Pero, Ruby-san, ya no eres una bruja_ \- espeto la ahora peli azul, con cierta decepción.

 _-Lo tengo resuelto, le enseñare como realizar ese hechizo a Yukari-chan, y listo_ \- pues... no hubo ninguna respuesta por parte de los presentes, bueno, Mizore, rodo sus ojos nuevamente sobre la forma etérea de la recién mencionada.

 _-Kurumu._

 _-¿Que?_

 _-¡Estamos perdidas!_

 _-¡Ya se!_ \- con esta reacción, la pequeña brujita frunció el ceño, en actitud de enojo, no le gustaba para nada que desconfiarán de ella, y menos de esa forma, por lo que, con una voz diferente, más gruesa de la normal, exclamo:

 _-¡Basta, estoy cansada de que siempre me tomen como la más débil de todas!, les voy a demostrar que puedo lograr ese encantamiento en menos de lo creen, porque sé que puedo hacerlo, además, Ruby-san y yo somos la última esperanza de volver a la normalidad de todos, así que ustedes dos, ¡ya cállense... desu!_ \- las palabras de ella dejaron impactados a los presentes, en especial a la vampiresa y la súcubo, que quedaron enmudecidas.

 _-Está bien, confiamos en ti, Yukari-chan_ \- expreso Tsukune, con determinación, ganándose el asentimiento de los demás.

 _-Bueno, lo lamento, es solo que, esto me está estresando mucho, no era mi intención el desconfiar_ \- agrego Mizore, nuevamente, con una actitud desconocida para el resto.

 _-Ura-chan._

 _-¿Qué?, es de sabios cambiar de opinión, y pedir disculpas cuando te equivocas, ¿no?_

 _-De acuerdo, tienes mi voto, pero ahí de ti si no lo logras_ \- señalo con pena Kurumu, Yukari solo la observo más calma, y le respondió de manera un tanto burlona.

 _-Todo estar bien brujita-desu._

 _-Ok, entonces ya tenemos un plan para arreglar esto, pero ahora, ¿qué hacemos nosotros, con estos cuerpos?_ \- pregunto Gin, desde el cuerpo de Tsukune, era lógico que pusiera a pensar a los demás con esto (pué si, que se supone que se deba hacer cuando cambias de cuerpo).

 _-Mmm, no lo había pensado_ \- dijo pensante la bruja mayor de coletas naranjas _-bueno, lo mejor sería primero aprende las costumbres del otro, para comportarse de la manera más normal posible, y tal vez, aprender a dominar los poderes de su nuevo cuerpo, por si acaso._

 _-Estoy de acuerdo con eso, no creo poder aguantar más tiempo desde este lugar_ \- expreso Tsukune, como ahora estaba dentro de Ko-chan, por lo que todo lo veía de abajo hacia arriba, inclusive... _-¡Ko-chan!, ¿cómo se supone que vuelas?_

 _-Ah, sencillo, solo aletea levemente y te elevaras-dechu._

 _-¿Como, así?_ \- el murcielaguito comenzó a hacer lo que su anterior dueño le dijo, en principio su vuelo era torpe, tanto que choco varias veces contra las personas que lo acompañaban, hasta llegar a posarse en el hombro de la pequeña vampiresa _-mucho mejor._

 _-¡Tsukune-san!_

 _-Perdón Ruby-san, es solo que, Ko-chan esta siempre al lado de Kokoa-chan, así que..._

 _-Es cierto, hablando de ella, ¿dónde está esa pequeña molestia naranja?_ \- dijo Inner Moka, algo extrañada.

 _-Veamos, Tsukune está en el cuerpo de Ko-chan y el en el de Gin-senpai y este a su vez en de Tsukune, no puede estar en alguno de los chicos_ \- razonó Moka externa - _si tú eres Mizore-chan, Mizore-chan esta en mi cuerpo, yo estoy en el de Kurumu-chan, Kurumu-chan está en el de Yukari-chan y ella es Ruby-san, ahora, Ruby-san está en el cuerpo de Kokoa, eso nos deja un solo espacio vacío_ \- por ultimo vio el rosario de su cuello.

 _-¿Dices que... ella está en...?_ \- preguntaba la ex-vampiro, con sorpresa.

 _-Es lo más obvio, no hay manera de que despareciera._

 _-Pero... como saberlo en sí..._

 _-Puedo preguntárselo directamente si quieren_ \- expreso de pronto la portadora del sello, a lo cual, la antigua dueña del mismo respondió:

 _-Creo que eso es un poco complicado._

 _-¿Eh?_

 _-En efecto, tarde casi 6 años en descubrir como sincronizar mi mente con la de la externa y así hablar con ella, dudo que tú puedas hacer algo en tan poco tiempo._

 _-Solo observa... Kokoa, Kokoa-chan, ¿me oyes?_ \- dijo la peli rosa con los ojos cerrados, como concentrándose.

 _-Este... Mizore-chan eso no..._

 _-A... est... ¿do... cuentro...?... me de... quí..._ \- se escuchó de pronto desde el rosario, cosa que impresiono a las dos Mokas.

 _-Imposible._

 _-Eso fue sorprendente._

 _-Se los dije, fue fácil, aunque parece más como un teléfono descompuesto que una comunicación telepática._

 _-¡No es telepatía, niña!_ \- expreso Ura-chan, un tanto desencajada.

 _-Inténtalo de nuevo, Mizore-chan_ \- le dijo Tsukune, sobre el hombro de Kokoa.

 _-Ok, espera... Kokoa... otra vez, ¿estás ahí?_

 _-... Si, ya te dije que sí, ¿en dónde estoy?, puedo verlos y oírlos, pero todo a mí alrededor se ve entre obscuro y carmesí._

 _-Kokoa, ¿estás bien?, soy yo, tu hermana, el hechizo nos..._

 _-Si lo sé, te digo que escucho todo Onne-chan, ¿pero yo donde estoy, porque mi voz se oye tan gruesa...?, ¡Ah!, ¿y por qué estoy desnuda?_ \- expreso la vampiresa menor, con terror, cubriéndose al momento con pena.

 _-Escúchame Kokoa-chan, soy Ruby, estoy dentro de tu cuerpo, ¿de acuerdo?_

 _-¡No puede ser!, ¿tu?_ \- solo se dibujó una especie de asterisco sobre la cabeza de la bruja mayor.

 _-Sí, ¡yo!, bueno, si escuchaste todo, sabrás que el hechizo de Yukari-chan nos cambió a todos de cuerpo._

 _-Por última vez, ¡sí!, ahora responde a mi pregunta..._

 _-Ok, tu estas dentro del Rosario de Moka, cambiaste de cuerpo con tu hermana interna._

 _-¿Que, enserio?_ \- expreso la chica con sorpresa _-no lo creo, esto es... esto es... ¡es fantástico!, soy mi Onne-sama, eso es genial._

 _-No te emociones tanto_ \- dijo repentinamente la verdadera Moka interna - _dentro de poco tendrás que salir de ahí así que no te acostumbres, ¡ah!, y no estas desnuda, es solo que ahí dentro eres una especie de ser espiritual, por eso no llevas nada, ¿entiendes?_

 _-Hai, Onne-sama._

 _-Dios mío, ¿hasta dónde he caído?_ \- musito la antigua habitante del sello.

 _Bu... bueno, aclarado todo el asunto, creo que deberíamos volver adentro, y al rato nos volvemos a ver para más o menos terminar de ponernos de acuerdo, ¿vale?_ \- expreso de pronto la pequeña vampiresa, bueno, su cuerpo, ya me confundí.

 _-Ok, chicos, vámonos_ \- agrego el Senpai, sin embargo, Moka, desde el cuerpo de Kurumu, se quedó parada, agacho la cabeza con pena y musito avergonzada:

 _-Este... yo no..._

 _-¿Eh, que ocurre Moka-san?_ \- le pregunto el murcielaguito, volteándola a ver al instante.

 _-Es que... no puedo caminar... con esto... me saca de balance..._ \- al momento, la súcubo original se le quedo observando con cara de "enserio", parecía que quería reírse de ella, pero no podía, sería como burlarse de sí misma, literalmente.

 _-Te lo dije, no es tan fácil, se necesitan años de experiencia para aguantar ese peso y no caerse de cara_ \- dijo al fin la más pequeña del grupo _-además, no es que los haya medido, pero tus pechos son como 3/4 partes de los míos, no son muy grandes que digamos_ \- ante esto, la pobre peli azul bajo la cabeza con la cara enrojecida _-pero, no me gusta verme tan mal, así que te daré el secreto para mantener el equilibrio... trata de empujar todo el peso hacia atrás, intenta caminar derecha pues, eso siempre me ha servido._

 _-¿Como, así?_ \- esta vez la Moka interna, es decir Mizore, se rio a carcajadas al ver como su contraparte se balanceaba de un lado al otro, tratando a fuerzas de mantenerse de pie.

 _-Deberías verte, pareces un sapo inflado..._ \- el comentario de la actual Yuki-onna por supuesto que molesto al original súcubo, la cual levanto la varita de Yukari y casi como si supiera la manera exacta, invoco una olla de metal y la dejo caer sobre la cabeza de Ura-chan.

 _-Cállate, acosadora..._

 _-Tu... ¿cómo te atreves niñita?_ \- en el momento ella se puso de pie e intento patear a la pequeña brujita, pero por alguna razón no pudo siquiera llegar a donde ella estaba.

 _-¡Ja, creo que no reconoceré mi lugar por el momento!_

 _-No ahora, pero después me las pagaras..._

 _-Bueno ya, paren de jugar, tenemos que irnos, hace rato que comenzaron sus clases_ \- expreso nuevamente Kokoa, con un tono de liderazgo, a lo cual los demás obedecieron, Kurumu, bueno, su cuerpo seguía intentando caminar hacia adelante con dificultades, la verdadera Yukari solo podía pensar en todo el desastre que había causado.

Continuará...

* * *

Tal parece que las cosas se complican, y no solo para la historia.

La proxima semana, el siguiente capitulo titulado "Dominandome"

Nos vemos y saludos chicos.


	5. Dominándome

Hola a todos de nuevo, ¿como estan?

Bueno, ya conecen mi clasico disclaimer, y una coas más, tengo algo importante que decirles a todos los lectores, pero primero disfruten este capitulo, ¿vale?

* * *

 **Capítulo V: Dominándome**

Al poco rato, los chicos ya se encontraba cada uno en el lugar que "les correspondía", y claro, nada era tan fácil como lo esperaban, en especial para todo el grupo de Nekonome-sensei, después de todo, hay que decirlo, ni Mizore ni Kurumu eran las chicas más listas del salón o mucho menos, solo una que otra vez participaban y acertaban a las preguntas de la Neko-onna (mujer gato, no sé si así se diga en japonés), pero sobre todo en esta clase, literatura, era la que más se le complicaba a ambas, digo, al fin y al cabo, ni Kururmu era la verdadera Yukari, ni Mizore la auténtica Moka externa.

Algo muy parecido le sucedía a Tsukune, bueno, a Gin-senpai, él ya era de tercer año de preparatoria, sería sencillo para el contestar a todos los cuestionamientos de sus asesora... pues no, de todo su salón, él era el único que había reprobado el curso anterior de la materia, a duras penas paso el examen de recuperación, con un 6... Punto 5, hay más o menos, una calificación más baja de lo que tendría el original Tsukune. Por otra parte estaban Moka e Inner Moka, ambas permanecían recluidas en los cuerpos de la súcubo y la yuki-onna, para ellas no sería raro el participar en clase tan seguido, después de todo, las dos, como una sola, se podrían considerar a la par de Yukari-chan, pero dije para E-L-L-A-S, no para sus portadoras. En fin, todo el mundo se encontraba en profunda consternación en este momento, cualquier error y nada tendría sentido, solo debían permanecer callados, sin hacer nada raro, y esperar a que Nekonome-sensei no saliera con una de sus clásicas preguntas habituales.

 _-"Cálmate Gin, solo quédate viendo a la clase, si te pregunta algo solo recuerda lo que viste el año pasado_ \- pensaba el hombre lobo, sin embargo, lo único que se le vino a la mente fue la imagen de todas las chicas a las que había fotografiado en los vestidores, ni una sola gota de conocimientos del tema _-¡ah, carajo, eso no, ahora no, recuerda, vamos recuerda algo burro!"_

 _-"¿Y ahora qué?, Yukari-chan es un genio en esto de la literatura, pero yo, si me pregunta algo la sensei... ¿qué hago?... maldita sea. Bueno, por lo menos no voy a ser yo la que quede en ridículo frente a la clase, si no esta niña, pero, aun diciendo eso yo... "_

 _-"¡Ah... Tsukune se ve tan bien desde este Angulo... pof!_ \- pensaba con un ligero sonrojo la peli rosa, observando fijamente al castaño frente a ella _-cielos, el cuerpo de Moka es demasiado cálido para mí... ¿y si le pido uno de mis dulces a Ura-chan?... no eso solo congelaría este cuerpo y me quedaría inmóvil, tengo que esperar a llegar a mi cuarto, si no empezare a quitarme todo frente a la clase"_

 _-"Nunca creí que esto nos pasara, ¡que loco!, y yo que deseaba que mis pechos crecieran, nunca me espere que de esta manera"_ \- pensaba la Moka original, viendo sus prominentes (¿qué?), con una cierta sonrisa discreta.

 _-"Mataku, esa niña siempre metiéndose en aprietos, si no es por Tsukune es por la externa, pero por algo hace todo esto, en cierta manera la entiendo, Kurumu a veces se pasa con sus bromas pesadas... ¿pero que estoy pensando?, ahora debo de permanecer más atenta que antes_ \- de pronto, sintió un ligero escalofrió, irónicamente para su portadora _-vaya, el cuerpo de esta chica es muy frio, incluso para mí... o será que... Tsukune me está viendo... no, no, no, no voltees, además, ese no es Tsukune, es ese pervertido de Gin, pero aun así se ve tan lindo que... ¡ahy, deja de pensar esas cosas Moka!"_

Si, el anterior pensamiento era de Inner Moka, ah bueno, todo iría bien siempre y cuando...

 _-Hai, ahora para la siguiente pregunta, este, Sendo-san..._ \- ha pero que...

 _-¡Carajo!_ \- grito la susodicha al oír su nombre, levantándose de su lugar, cosa que desconcertó mucho a los presentes en el salón.

 _-¡Eh!_

 _-Este... digo, carajo, lo sabía..._

 _-¿Segura que se siente bien?_

 _-Sí, sí, de maravilla, ¿cuál era la pregunta?_

 _-A... si, ¿podría ordenar correctamente esta oración para formar un Haikou?, por favor._

 _-Ah, sí, cosa fácil_ \- claro, es fácil decir eso, pero hacerlo es una cosa totalmente diferente, en el preciso momento, una corriente de frio cruzo por todo el cuerpo de la pequeña niña, y como que su mirada e hizo borrosa, algo típico de Kurumu, eso era lo que ella sentía cada que tenía que pasar al frente de la clase o cosas por el estilo _-bueno... en realidad no sé qué hacer, mi mente esta en blanco, y parece que estallara..._ \- el silencio se hizo presente por un momento, todos voltearon a verla, con cierta rareza.

 _-"¡Ahy Kurumu!"_

 _-"Esta mujer ya la rego"_ \- pensaron casi al mismo tiempo la vampiresa y el hombre lobo, sin embargo, algo hizo que su expresión cambiara a la de una de sorpresa, que, por un razón, no afecto a las dos vampiresas originales.

 _-¡Correcto!_

 _-Perdón yo no supe que decir solo se me ocurrió en el instante por favor no me... ¿qué fue lo que dijo?_

 _-¡Correcto, como siempre Sendo-san, puede tomar asiento!_

 _-¡Ah... claro, cosa fácil!_ \- _"¿cómo rayos hice eso?"_ \- pensó al momento la súcubo, con una cara de impresión desde lo más profundo de su pensamiento.

 _-Ok, ahora, ¿quién?, ¡así, es tu turno Kurumu-san!_

 _-¿Eh?, claro sensei._

 _-Bien, te pondré una fácil a ti, dime, ¿qué es un soneto?_

 _-Un soneto... es un texto literario de catorce versos de once silabas, dividido en 4 estrofas, las dos primeras formando un cuarteto y los restante en tercetos, es uno de las representaciones artísticas de la poesía y..._ \- al momento volteo la mirada hacia el resto de sus compañeros, estos la observaban con la boca totalmente abierta, inclusive la maestra estaba impresionada _-"¡oh, oh!, ¿que hice?"_

 _-Ah... bien, supongo que... estas comenzando a mejorar, me alegro._

 _-¡Ha, seguramente se copió!_

 _-O tal vez Moka-san le dijo eso en secreto._

 _-No sé, pero esa no parece Kurumu..._ \- murmuraban las chicas, cosa que la original súcubo le desagrado, tanto que intento arrojar sobre todos una de las famosas cacerolas de Yukari, pero tuvo que contenerse, o más bien, Gin-senpai la paro en seco.

 _-Tranquila, no les hagas caso_ \- la niña solo bajo la cabeza, consintiendo la petición, y así paso el resto de la tarde, en ese tiempo, hubo como tres participaciones de la misma niña, sorprendentemente todas acertadas, otras cuantas de Kurumu y Mizore, y unas dos de Gin, que fuera de lo común, solo fallo una, en la otra, obtuvo ayuda de Inner Moka, cosa normal, para Mizore claro.

Mientras tanto, en un salón con el número 1-2, una niña de coletas naranja, acompañada de un pequeño quiróptero, se encontraba sentada en la parte central de todo el grupo, con una tremenda cara de preocupación, frente a ella había una serie de fórmulas matemáticas, que aunque para Ruby, quien era la dueña actual de dicho cuerpo, serian sencillas, tal vez por los nervios, se le asemejaban a las de una universidad.

 _-"No puede ser, esto me lo enseño Oyakata-sama, ¿por qué se me ha olvidado todo?, tal vez sea porque muchas cosas han pasado, y por eso me he desconcentrado, bueno, lo intentare"_

 _-¿Estas bien, Ruby-san?_ \- le pregunto su compañero al oído, de manera disimulada, para que la maestra, Ririko-sensei, no se molestara, a duras penas permitía que Ko-chan permaneciera en su clase, para que en un error lo expulsara de la misma.

 _-Sí, pero parece que me bloquee..._

 _-Ok, vamos a resolver esta fórmula, veamos, Shuzen Kokoa._

 _-Sí, sensei_ \- respondió la mencionada, un tanto preocupada.

 _-Ahora, determina las raíces de esta fórmula cuadrática_ \- no se los complicare, es una sencilla x2+3x-4 (si, sencillo, ya estoy hasta aquí de las matemáticas con una Mier...)

 _-Pues, si mi mente no me falla, son x1=4 y x2=-1, ¿no?_

 _-Sí, correcto._

 _-Ja, como se esperaba de Kokoa-chan._

 _-Eres la niña más lista de todas._

 _-Y no eres fea..._ \- decían los demás, viéndola con ojos de ilusión (por cierto, el ultimo comentario fue de una chica XD)

 _-"Wow, sabía que Kokoa era lista, pero no me imagine que tuviese el respeto de los demás, espera, ¿qué me dijo esa chica?"_

 _-¡Hump, presumida!_ \- murmuro desde el rincón más alejado del salón una chica de cabello corto negro, y ojos miel, mirando fijamente a la peli naranja con cierto recelo, cosa que por supuesto ella no noto, pero Tsukune sí.

En tanto todo esto ocurría, en una pequeña tienda cerca dentro de la institución se encontraba la original Yukari-chan, ella era la única que se notaba más tranquila que los demás, claro, no se podía dar el lujo de bajar la guardia ante lo que pudiese ocurrir, aun así, por alguna razón, el ambiente de ese lugar le hacía sentirse segura, había pocos alumnos en ella y se percibía un ligero aire fresco, como una brisa marina. La pequeña, bueno, ahora bruja mayor estaba un tanto distraída en sus pensamientos, recordando su error y en algunos pasajes atormentándose con el mismo, tanto que no se dio cuenta de que un hombre vestido de traje negro, con lentes obscuros le hablaba insistentemente.

 _-Señorita, disculpe._

 _-¡Ah, sí!, ¿qué ocurre-desu?_ \- respondió la chica al instante, despertando de sus sueños.

 _-El director requiere de su presencia urgente en su oficina, por favor, acompáñeme._

 _-El... el director..._ \- dijo con nerviosismo _-"esto es malo, tal vez se enteró del incidente-desu, tranquila Yukari, piensa en algo bueno, tranquila, no seas fatalista ni negativa"._

 _-Si, por favor, venga conmigo._

 _-Ok, ya voy_ \- salió de sus estante en el que atendía a sus clientes, se puso justo detrás de aquel hombre fornido y lo empezó a seguir.

 _-"Y si, de verdad se enteró de esto, entonces se nos liaría una que no podríamos combatir, ¿y si nos expulsa?, no, no, tranquila, recuerda que Ruby-san es su asistente-desu, tal vez me requiere para algo más"_

 _-Puede pasar._

 _-¿Eh?, a claro, gracias-desu_ \- entro pues con un miedo tremendo, que se incrementó en cuanto vio sentado en su escritorio la esbelta figura del director, escribiendo atentamente sobre una hoja, aparentemente con tinta roja, o al menos eso quiero creer. La pequeña sintió como un escalofrió paso por toda su espina dorsal, hasta extenderse por todo su cuerpo _-dis... disculpe... director..._

 _-Pasa Ruby_ \- dijo el hombre de vestiduras blancas, sin desatender lo que estaba haciendo, con su clásica voz profunda y gruesa, esta vez sí, Yukari había pasado de estar en un estado de total calma, a sentirse al borde de un precipicio. En seguida hizo lo que le ordenó su "jefe" y entro, se puso de pie frente a él, e intento dejar de temblar _-y bien..._

 _-Pues... to... todo en orden... director..._

 _-No me refiero a eso._

 _-"Chin, ya nos cacho-desu" - ah... bueno... yo..._ \- ante el balbuceo nervioso de la hechicera, el ser más poderoso de toda la Academia Youkai dejo de lado su escrito y se puso de pie, imponiéndose ante la chica.

 _-¿Te ocurre algo?_

 _-No, no, es que yo... no dormí bien anoche-desu... digo, desubicada, así estoy ahorita-de..._

 _-¿Hump?_

 _-"Malo, malo, malo"_

 _-Está bien, puedes ir a descansar, solo dime, ¿ha habido algún incidente fuera de lo común en las últimas horas?_ \- en serio, a Ruby, bueno a su cuerpo se le bajo todo el color, parecía un muerto viviente, sus ojos estaban como plato, parecía que se fuera a desmayar.

 _-No... No, nada en absoluto._

 _-Vaya, es extraño, hace unas cuantas horas sentí un youki muy elevado, muy posiblemente magia, y solo conozco a dos personas que pueden usarla a esos niveles, tú y esa genio llamada Nikari Kashiko, pensé que algo había sucedido, o que tal vez esa mujer había regresado a la escuela, hace varios días que desapareció y puede representar un riesgo para todos nosotros._

 _-Bueno, no, tal vez fue alguna anormalidad de la que no me di cuenta. Pero, ahora que lo pienso, tiene razón Kashiko-san se perdió desde aquella vez en que..._

 _-De acuerdo, no entremos en detalles, puedes retirarte, descansa para que te repongas y seas útil, pero eso sí, tendrás que reportarme en la noche sobre el Rosario de la barrera._

 _-Hai, director, con su permiso_ \- la chica se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a la puerta, en tanto su jefe se dispuso a seguir con su actividad _-"uf, me salve-desu"_

 _-A si, cuida mucho de tus amigos, en especial de esa niña Sendo Yukari_ \- esas palabras petrificaron a la bruja _-si Nikari-san regresa puede tomar represalias contra todos, no es por nada, pero ella es la más débil del grupo, y necesita mayor cuidado._

 _-Si... lo hare_ \- esto último lo dijo desganada, esa frase le dio un bajón de ánimos terrible "la más débil del grupo", a cualquiera al que se lo digan obviamente se sentiría deprimido _-vaya, enserio nunca creí que el director pensara eso de mi-desu... ¡ah!, ahora tendré que demostrarle que no a el también_ \- en eso estaba cuando de pronto, el sonido de varias campanas se escuchó en el fondo, sacándola nuevamente de su mundo personal _-¡oh, terminaron las clases-desu!, tengo que ir a ver a los chicos ahora_ \- y dicho esto, salió rumbo al patio trasero, donde ya la mayoría del grupo se encontraba reunido.

Continuará...

* * *

Ok, no me llevare mucho tiempo, si llagarón hasta el final de este capitulo, por favor, presten atención.

Se que es premeditado el decir que con solo tres fics publicados en esta pagina es suficiente para mi, la verdad es que no, quiero escribir más historias para todos ustedes, les debo una que creo que tal vez les guste y si, finalmente saldre del universo de Rosario + Vampire, por un tiempo.

Sin embargo, en estos pocos meses que llevo aqui me ha dado cuenta de una cosa, por favor no se ofendan, es divertido escribir para ustedes, pero ultimamente, no siento que el que lo hace sea yo, si me entienden no, creo que perdi la escencia, hace mucho que la inspiración no me llega a la cabeza, asi que tome una decisión.

Chicos, amigos lectores, universo de FanFiction, me retiro, por lo menos hasta que pueda volver a inspirarme como antes.

Se que esta mal, pero necesito un tiempo para pensar y aclara mis ideas, además, he entrado a la universidad y eso me va a quitar todo el tiempo o la mayoría, asi que sera dificil el publicar tan segudio.

Antes de eso, quiero agradecer a los que comentarón estas historias, a los más de 300 lectores y a los hasta ahora 20 que leyerón esta, a todos ellos, _Arigato Kosaimasu._

Y bueno, como el que mucho se depide pocas veces quiere irse, hasta pronto, nos veremos de nuevo, por que... dilo tu Moka, porfavor.

 _-Ok, tadavía tengo un Kappuchu..._


	6. Práctica

¡Hola de nuevo mundo FanFiction!

¿Como dicen que les va a todos?

Bueno, como ven he regresado a lo que más me gusta, escribir, y les traigo la actualización de esta historia, se que dije que tal vez no la terminaría, pero tengo que hacerlo, no la quiero dejar a la mitad.

A si, hace dos semanas publique un mensaje en este capitulo, ya lo borre por cierto, nadie lo leyo T-T, pero esta bien, era solo una nota de autor.

Ok, ya conocen mi disclaimer sobre Rosario+Vampire y Akihisa Ikeda-sama, asi que a leer que es de tarea XD.

* * *

 **Capítulo VI: Práctica**

En efecto, los chicos ya esperaban a Ruby, bueno, a su cuerpo, en el lugar predispuesto, el mismo donde había sucedido el incidente, nuevamente, Kurumu iba auxiliada por Mizore para poder caminar, y Ko-chan estaba sobre el hombro de Kokoa, equilibrándose para no caer y tener que volver a volar, cosa que obviamente le costaba trabajo.

 _-No puede ser, estas cosas pesan más que yo_ \- espeto Moka, balanceándose de un lado a otro, de manera graciosa, podría decirse.

 _-¡Te dije que era difícil!, pero bueno, tendrás que aprender a cargar con ellas tarde o temprano_ \- le respondió su alter ego, con una sonrisa burlona.

 _-Rayos, creí que volver a estudiar en segundo año sería fácil, tal parece que Nokenome-sensei cada vez hace su clase más difícil, y divertida_ \- expreso Tsukune, bueno, Gin _-y por si fuese poco, no sé lo que este sujeto haya hecho con mi cuerpo en la clase_ \- agrego, señalándose a sí mismo, aunque se escuche extraño.

 _-No te preocupes-dechu, la clase era fácil, nada por qué preocuparse-dechu_ \- respondió el murcielaguito, desde el cuerpo del senpai.

 _-¿Que te toco?_

 _-Matemáticas-dechu._

 _-¡Estoy perdido!... y deja de decir eso de "dechu"._

 _-Hai-dechu_ \- el castaño solo lo vio con ojos de "voy a asesinarte" _-oh... gomen._

 _-"Ko-chan, creo que ese lobo pervertido tiene razón_ \- dijo de pronto Kokoa, desde el rosario de Moka, logrando la atención de los presentes - _deja de agregar el 'dechu', se escucha un poco raro en esta situación"_

 _-Ok, Kokoa-sama, digo... Kokoa-chan._

 _-¡Carajo, me estoy cocinando poco a poco!_ \- dijo de pronto Mizore, bueno, Moka, con una expresión de desesperación _-Ura-chan, dame una piruleta por favor, o voy a empezar a quitarme todo..._

 _-¡Ni se te ocurra!_ \- gritaron ambas Mokas al mismo tiempo, sumamente nerviosas, ambas sabían que Mizore si sería capaz de hacer eso _-ten, pero nada de exhibicionismo, ¿de acuerdo?_

 _-¡Por fin, me estoy quemando!_ \- estaba a punto de introducir la paleta de hielo en su boca, cuando de repente recordó algo que hizo arrojarla a un lado _-no, si hago eso, voy a congelar este cuerpo, necesito una paleta menos potente._

 _-"Tarada, estuviste a punto de matarnos"_

 _-No hubiéramos muerto, solo nos hubiéramos quedado ahí hasta que mi cuerpo original me descongelara, cosa que no creo que Inner Moka sepa hacer aun._

 _-Pues no, así que ten cuidado._

En ese momento, Yukari, bueno, Ruby, llego corriendo hasta aquel lugar, con una expresión un tanto desencajada.

 _-¡Ya... ya estoy aquí... desu!_ \- dijo al fin, jadeando por la carrera que se había aventado.

 _-¿Dónde estabas ahora?, te estábamos esperando desde hace mucho_ \- espeto algo molesta la brujita original.

 _-Lo siento, es que... el director me llamo-desu._

 _-¿Que, el director?_ \- le pregunto de pronto la Ruby original, con profunda preocupación _-¿qué te dijo, te pidió algo, te descubrió?, no me digas que te expulso y que nuestras esperanzas se perdieron por completo, por favor..._

 _-¡Hey, tranquila Ruby-san!_ \- le grito para intentar calmarla Tsukune, desde su hombro.

 _-Ok, lo siento, es que muchas, muchas cosas han pasado y..._ \- la cara de todos lo expresaba con totalidad, estaban un tanto desesperados como para escuchar el monologo de Ruby, que al final nadie escuchaba, digo _-de acuerdo, de acuerdo, pero eso sí, ¿qué fue lo que te dijo el director, Yukari-chan?_

 _-Bueno, lo normal, me dijo que en la noche le reportara del rosario de la barrera, aunque creo que esperaba que le dijera algo más, no sé._

 _-¡Rayos, es cierto!, le iba a dar las listas de los estudiantes de su clase, bueno, ¿y cómo reacciono?_

 _-Este, bueno, me vio algo nerviosa, así que me dio el resto del día._

 _-Al menos._

 _-Pero, ¿no se enteró de nada verdad?_ \- le cuestiono su cuerpo, aunque suene raro, ya se.

 _-Por supuesto que se dio cuenta, dice que presintió un youki muy fuerte, pero eso sí, no sabe la fuente, y yo pues le invente que tampoco sabía-desu._

 _-Bien hecho Yukari-chan, eso nos va a dar más tiempo, bueno, al menos unos cuantos días._ \- expreso al fin la niña de las coletas naranja.

 _-Ok, ¿y ahora qué?_ \- pregunto Gin-senpai, bueno, Tsukune.

 _-Comenzare a enseñarle a Yukari-chan la técnica de transportación lo antes posible, para que volvamos a la normalidad._

 _-Sí, ya se, me refería a nosotros._

 _-¡Mmm!, no sé, tal vez... deberían de tratar de asimilarse el uno al otro y aprender a usar sus técnicas, por precaución._

 _-Suena bien... pero antes, tengo que ir rápido a mi habitación, me quemo por dentro, ¿vale?_ \- ante esto, el resto solo les quedo asentir ante la salida de Moka, bueno, de su cuerpo.

 _-Ok, por lo mientras, nosotros debemos de entender cómo usar estos cuerpos rápido_ \- espeto Inner Moka desde Mizore, con una profunda determinación.

 _-Estoy de acuerdo, ni siquiera puedo caminar sin sentir que me voy de frente_ \- dijo además la Moka externa, haciendo un ademan de cansancio.

 _-Ok, entonces si a eso vamos... tú entrenarás con Kurumu primero, después Yukari te ayudara a ti, luego de estar con Ruby, lo mismo para ti, no sé cómo, pero te toca con Kokoa..._

 _-"¿Voy a salir?"_ \- pregunto la mencionada, con cierta emoción.

 _-Sí, y tu molestia, yo te daré entrenamiento para permanecer ahí y utilizar al máximo mi poder_ \- ante esto, la vampiresa menor se emocionó aún más, tanto que estaba saltando, cosa que de una manera u otra, la dueña original del rosario se dio cuenta _-deja de hacer eso._

 _-"¿Que, como supiste que...?"_

 _-El sello se mueve de un lado para el otro como loco, es obvio que estas saltando ahí dentro, así que deja de hacer eso._

 _-"De acuerdo, no lo hare más... por ahora"_

 _-Bueno ya, después de eso, chica de hielo, tú me enseñaras a manejar este cuerpo_ \- continuo con su discurso (ya había regresado Mizore, con una piruleta en la boca, más calmada, solo para aclarar) _-y tu pide que Omote te enseñe cómo se maneja a ella misma, ¿de acuerdo todas?_ \- las chicas asintieron ante la propuesta de Ura-chan, sin embargo...

 _-Espera, ¿y nosotros que?_ \- expreso Tsukune desorientado.

 _-Ustedes, arréglense como puedan_ \- en cuanto dijo eso, los chicos solo quedaron con una nubecita morada sobre sus cabezas.

 _-Moka-san, a veces eres tan incomprensible_ \- expreso el quiróptero al final.

 _-Bueno ya, déjense de estar perdiendo el tiempo, vamos, que no me quiero quedar en este cuerpo de niña para toda mi vida_ \- dicho esto, cada pareja se fue a entrenar a un lugar distinto, siempre apartados para no ser descubiertos tan fácil por el resto de la escuela.

En tanto todo esto pasaba, en otro lugar oculto de toda la institución, el chico que había seguido a todos durante el día, se encontraba leyendo el objeto mágico que había robado, claro, sin lograr comprender ni una sola palabra, era obvio, el lenguaje en el que estaba escrito solo podía ser entendido por una bruja o un hechicero, cosa que él no era.

 _-¡Carajo!, ¿qué demonios dice esto?, parece que lo escribió un niño, maldita sea_ \- al instante cerro el libro con molestia y se levantó de su asiento _-así como espero cumplir con mi venganza_ \- en ese momento se le vinieron a la mente los recuerdos de Yukari, riéndose en su cara, de Moka evitando que le hiciera daño, de la pequeña niña tratando de defenderse con su varita mágica, de su horrible sabor, de cómo los amigos de la brujita la defendieron, pero sobre todo, de cómo Inner Moka venció a sus amigos frente a su cara, y le rompió los hasta ese momento colmillos con una sola patada certera _-no importa cómo, pero esta me la pagan todos ustedes._

Por lo mientras, en el lugar de entrenamiento, Kokoa, bueno, Ruby, le enseñaba a sí misma, de manera incoherente, la técnica de transportación, lo mismo pasaba con los demás chicos, Yukari, o al menos su cuerpo, le repetía a cada momento las técnicas de pelea, pero más importante que eso, como caminar con su pesada carga en el frente.

 _-A ver Moka, si vas a estar en mi cuerpo por un tiempo, tengo que enseñarte cómo usar cada método, lo primero es usar tus alas, necesitas tener ataque por arriba, como sabes, no soy tan rápida por tierra como tú._

 _-Sí, ya vi por qué_ \- respondió la actual peli azul, nuevamente yéndose de frente _-hablando de eso, ¿no puedes decirme como caminar con estas cosas primero?_

 _-A sí, eso, creo que tienes razón, de igual manera, no serías capaz de elevarte sin primero soportar ese peso en tierra, aunque déjame decirte, que hacer eso lleva casi un buen tiempo, cuando a mí me crecieron me llevo casi un mes para poder acostumbrarme, así que no creas que... que... ¿qué?_ \- lo que estaba viendo la niña la dejo con los ojos de plato, frente a ella, su cuerpo estaba volando, de manera sencilla, aparentemente.

 _-¿Que tal esto?_

 _-¿¡Como carajo lograste hacer eso!?_

 _-No sé, me empecé a concentrar y cuando vi, ya estaba volando._

 _-¿Y lo de los pechos qué?_

 _-A eso, creo que ya me acostumbre, mira_ \- al instante, la súcubo descendió nuevamente al suelo, oculto sus alas y empezó a dar de brincos, causando que sus "encantos", rebotarán de arriba a abajo _-¿ves?, creo que no fui yo, si no tu propio cuerpo el que se re acostumbro Kurumu-chan._

 _-Bueno, al menos ya tenemos dos problemas menos, ahora, las garras y el "encanto", déjame decirte que eso si es más complicado._

 _-Este... ya sé cómo sacar tus garras, lo descubrí hace mucho_ \- Yukari solo puso una cara de "mátenme", al ver como su alumna sacaba y metía sus largas uñas con relativa facilidad _-eso sí, el "encanto" no sé cómo usarlo._

 _-Menos mal_ \- musito la niña volteando hacia otra parte.

 _-¿Eh?_

 _-No nada, vamos a entrenar esa habilidad._

 _-Claro pero antes, ¿no crees que deberías de agregar el "desu" al final de tus frases, como Yukari-chan?_

 _-Cierto, debo comportarme como esa enana lo más que pueda, así que lo hare-desu_ \- ante esto, las dos chicas se sonrieron y continuaron con el entrenamiento del día.

Mientras tanto, en otra parte, Mizore y Moka, bueno Inner Moka y Mizore, bueno ustedes entienden (la verdad no), se encontraban entrenando por su parte, la vampiresa intentaba ante las palabras de la yuki-onna, congelar algunos objetos cercanos, pero solo lograba tirarlos con una brisa ligera.

 _-¡Mataku!_

 _-Tranquila Moka interna, ya lo lograrás._

 _-¿Eso crees?, llevo intentándolo más de media hora, y solo consigo derribar objetos, si alguien me ataca, con este cuerpo tan suave estoy perdida._

 _-Gracias._

 _-¡Oh, lo siento!, es solo que estoy algo desesperada, además, tu cuerpo es algo frio, incluso para mí._

 _-Claro, soy una chica de hielo, ¿qué esperabas?_ \- ante esto, la vampiresa bajo la mirada de manera nostálgica, cosa que de inmediato noto la peli rosada _-no, a ti te ocurre algo más, ¿no es así?_

 _-La verdad... sí, me siento algo rara, de estar aquí afuera sin arriesgar nada, y más aun viendo mi propio cuerpo, bueno, algo así._

 _-Te entiendo, imagínate como estoy yo, jamás me creí que esto se volviera real._

 _-¿Qué cosa?_

 _-Mi deseo, ¿recuerdas?, aunque la externa es más débil que tú, obviamente que tiene un poder escondido, y lo sabes._

 _-Tienes razón, creo que yo igual cumplí mi "sueño", con tus habilidades, mis ataques son más sigilosos que antes, claro, si es que siquiera puedo congelar algo alguna vez_ \- antes esto, Mizore observo su cuerpo y la actitud de Inner Moka con cierta compasión.

 _-A ver, te voy a decir un secreto para poder congelar objetos y todo eso._

 _-¿Eh?_

 _-Mira, solo concéntrate en algo que te guste en verdad, luego dirige tu youki a tu mano y entonces, dispara._

 _-¿Algo que me guste?_ \- la chica de pelo morado volteo hacia uno de sus objetivos, mientras en su mente se dibujaba la imagen de un chico alto, de cabello castaño obscuro, si, era Tsukune. Extendió su mano hacia el objeto con unas cuantas partículas de hielo saliendo de su palma, para después, lanzar el ataque, causando que al fin, el blanco se congele... además de algunas otras cosas que estaban a su lado.

 _-Vaya, lo lograste_ \- espeto Moka con una sonrisa en su rostro _-parece que pensaste en algo que te gusta mucho, pero, ¿en qué?_ \- ante esta pregunta, Mizore bajo un poco la mirada con un ligero sonrojo, para después afirmar convencida:

 _-Creo que sabes en que_ \- la yuki onna original se puso un tanto celosa ante estas palabras, pero sabía que en estos momentos de nada le servía pelear contra su aprendiz.

 _-Sí, ya se, solo recuerda, que no te lo vamos a dejar tan fácil con él._

 _-Lo sé... más bien dicho, lo sabemos_ \- la tensión era evidente entre esas dos, habían progresado en llevarse un poco mejor, sin embargo, había que recordar que ante todo, eran rivales en busca de un mismo amor.

En otra parte de la academia se encontraban las últimas dos chicas del grupo, precisamente la Yukari y Ruby originales, en una extraña posición, como si estuviesen meditando.

 _-Recuerda Yukari-chan, debes de concentrar todo tu youki y la fuerza que te brinda la naturaleza en mi varita mágica_ \- decía la vampiresa calmadamente _-tienes que mantenerte atenta en todo momento, si fallas, la transportación será imposible._

 _-Ruby-san._

 _-¿Qué ocurre?_

 _-¿Enserio crees que pueda dominar esta técnica en tan poco tiempo?_

 _-Depende, ¿tú lo crees?_

 _-La verdad... no, creo que por más que me concentre, no voy a lograrlo_ \- la peli naranja solo observo a la chica con ojos de compasión.

 _-Dime Yukari-chan, ¿no te has puesto la meta de demostrarle a los demás de lo que eres capaz?_

 _-Sí, pero..._

 _-Nada de peros, cuando una bruja hace una promesa, es por ley que esta debe de cumplirla ante toda costa._

 _-¿Que esa no era una ley antigua-desu?_

 _-Y desconocida por las nuevas generaciones, hace mucho que se desechó para el consejo, pero para algunos rebeldes y brujos separados del mundo youkai, como Oyakata-sama y yo, sigue más que vigente._

 _-Pero yo nací en una aldea, nuestras ideologías son tomadas del todo de las nuevas leyes._

 _-¿Y luego?_

 _-¿Como que y luego?, no puedo cumplirme esa promesa, el mundo entero me grita que no puedo hacerlo, mi propia conciencia me lo dice, no lo lograre, ya entendí eso_ \- una pequeña lagrima broto de los ojos de la hasta ahora bruja mayor.

 _-Pues entonces olvídate del mundo, tómalo como una persona más que no debe decidir por ti, y sobre tu conciencia, simplemente, lo que no te ayuda, no tiene el privilegio de llamarse "conciencia", lógicamente, así que también olvídate de ella._

 _-¿Y cómo quieres que lo haga?, si ni siquiera puedo demostrarme nada a mí misma, ¿que podría hacer para hacerlo con mis amigos?_ \- ante estas palabras, la original Ruby cerro los ojos con cierta decepción, para después abrirlos con una mirada seria, como preparada para el regaño, sin embargo fue todo lo contrario, se acercó lentamente a su alumna y se sentó a su lado.

 _-Cálmate, siéntate por favor_ \- ella obedeció, no de muy buenas ganas _-¿quieres que te cuente algo?_

 _-¿Qué cosa?_

 _-Solo responde, si, o no_ \- la "pequeña" dudo un momento en su contestación, solo se quedaba viendo a su instructora, ella estaba con la mirada perdida en el cielo, como buscando algo, y al fin, respondió:

 _-Está bien, te escucho._

Continuará...

* * *

Si les gusto, o minimo los entretubo, dejn sus comentarios, buenos o malos, se acepta de todo (pero si son malos los hare reconocer su lugar... no es broma)

Saludos y hasta luego.


	7. No Estás Sola

Hola amigos de Fanfiction, ¿como dicen que les va?

A este capitulo le puse un poco de sentimiento, no se, ese día estaba algo inspirado... y trizte por algo, asi que decidi escribirlo, y pienso que si no sienten minimamente un pococ de empatia, entonces... no se que clase de ningen son.

Ok, entoncés, a leer, les recomiendo que sea con una música lenta y un tanto melancolica ¿Ne? ;)

* * *

 **Capitulo VII: No Estás Sola**

 _-¿Y cómo quieres que lo haga?, si ni siquiera puedo demostrarme nada a mí misma, ¿que podría hacer para hacerlo con mis amigos?_ \- ante estas palabras, la original Ruby cerro los ojos con cierta decepción, para después abrirlos con una mirada seria, como preparada para el regaño, sin embargo fue todo lo contrario, se acercó lentamente a su alumna y se sentó a su lado.

 _-Cálmate, siéntate por favor_ \- ella obedeció, no de muy buenas ganas _-¿quieres que te cuente algo?_

 _-¿Qué cosa?_

 _-Solo responde, si, o no_ \- la "pequeña" dudo un momento en su contestación, solo se quedaba viendo a su instructora, ella estaba con la mirada perdida en el cielo, como buscando algo, y al fin, respondió:

 _-Está bien, te escucho_ \- la actitud de Ruby era de nostalgia, tal parecía que recordaba algo, y entonces, comenzó:

 _-Hace tiempo, hubo en una ciudad muy cercana a Tokio una familia muy unida, el padre, la madre, y una niña, una hermosa niña, un regalo del cielo, según ellos dos, claro está, la amaban, la querían aún más que todo lo que tenían en su vida, muy pronto la niña cumplió 6 años, y sus padres la colmaron de regalos a más no poder, le daban todo su cariño y apoyo en lo que a su tierna edad quería realizar, pero sentía que algo le faltaba, que estaba incompleta._

 _Cada noche, la pequeña se develaba leyendo y releyendo todos los libros de texto de su anaquel, pero por más que estudiaba, seguía sintiéndose incompleta. Los libros eran de magia de todo tipo, de invocación, de curación, magia blanca, magia roja, inclusive la misma magia prohibida, que había robado de la biblioteca de sus padres, ya que no la dejaban acercarse a ellos... claro, la familia, era una familia de brujos, del más alto rango, el padre era uno de los que alguna vez conformaron el ministerio supremo, la madre, era una de las portadoras de los youki elementales, del youki de la obscuridad, por lo que era una maga obscura, lógicamente, sin embargo, ambos habían decidido alejarse de todo eso, con tal de proteger a su más grande tesoro, aún más grande que su propio poder, a su única hija._

 _Ella por supuesto que estaba al tanto de la naturaleza de sus padres, y desde ese entonces, deseo ser tan grande como ellos, demostrarles que podía comparar su poder, así perdió casi 2 años de su vida, leyendo los textos mágicos más poderosos de su padre, pero nada la satisfacía. Un día, la niña se encontraba en el patio de su casa, entrenando todas las lecciones que había aprendido hasta el momento..._

Flashback.

- _¡Vamos, una vez más!, "hakenu dasen"_ \- dicho esto, la niña alzo un pequeño báculo mágico al aire, del cual se generó una chispa verde azul, para después hacer que un arbusto cercano se secará, la cara de la niña era de frustración _-¡no, otra vez lo hice!, ¿qué es lo que me pasa?_ \- nuevamente, alzo su instrumento mágico, una y otra vez, pero en todos los casos, los árboles, arbustos, incluso el pasto, quedaron totalmente secos, esta vez, ella si comenzó a llorar _-¿porque, por que no puedo ser tan fuerte como papá y mamá?_ \- mientras esto sucedía, detrás de ella una sombra se erguía, observándola con relativa pena. Poco a poco, un hombre salió de entre las penumbras, se le acerco, se arrodillo detrás de ella y toco su hombro, causando impresión y miedo en la nobel hechicera.

 _-¡Hija!, ¿qué te sucede?_

 _-¡Padre!, ¿cu... cuando llegaste?_

 _-He estado aquí desde que comenzaste con el hechizo de reducción._

 _-Entonces, has visto lo que hice con todo el jardín._

 _-Así es._

 _-Perdóname padre, intentare arreglar todo lo más antes posible, por favor, no te enfades conmigo._

 _-¿Enfadarme, por qué?_ \- ante esto, la cara de la niña se quedó aún más intrigada.

 _-Pu... pues, por lo que hice._

 _-Lo que hiciste, lo que hiciste fue una magia muy elevada, el robar la energía de un ser viviente es algo que solo alguien con un poder considerable podría hacer._

 _-Pero, eso no es lo que yo quería hacer, todo mi esfuerzo, todo lo que he aprendido, no me sirve para nada, aun si hago ese tipo de hechizos, yo no..._ \- ella quedo en silencio, sabía que estaba a punto de hablar de más.

 _-Tu..._

 _-Yo no... No puedo demostrarles a ustedes mi verdadero poder, porque soy una inútil, no puedo hacerlo, definitivamente no puedo hacerlo..._ \- sus lágrimas empezaron a rodar al por mayor, sin embargo, tuvo un poco de calma al sentir el cálido abrazo de su padre, para intentar consolarla.

 _-Hija mía, no tienes que demostrarle nada a nadie, solo a ti misma, lo que el mundo espere de ti, es solo un incentivo para tu superación, pero no por eso quiere decir que todo tu esfuerzo sea por la presión del mismo, o para complacerlo, solo tú, eres la única con la que tienes que estar satisfecha, con nadie más, ni siquiera con tus padres, nosotros no somos tú, ¿entiendes?_

 _-Pero..._

 _-Sin peros, solo dime, ¿qué te parece lo que has hecho en este día?_

 _-¿Que me parece?... pues un fracaso, no era lo que quería hacer._

 _-No me refiero a eso, me refiero a lo que te parece en base a tus logros_ \- la pequeña se quedó pensando por un momento, sabía que cualquier respuesta que diera sería negativa, hecho un vistazo rápido al jardín totalmente seco, lo medito por un segundo y entonces, se decidió.

 _-Es algo, impresionante, no creí que siquiera lograra manejar la magia._

 _-Lo ves, eso es un avance, tal vez no querías eso, pero lograste algo más, para tu corta edad, eso sería increíble_ \- ante esto, el padre esbozo una sonrisa, causando que la hechicerita se sintiera un poco mejor _\- si te sirve, déjame decirte que tarde aproximadamente 10 años en manejar la magia a tal grado, aun cuando tuviera conocimiento básico._

 _-¿Enserio?_

 _-Sí, y puedes preguntarle a tu madre, ella también tardo un buen tiempo en manejar su youki._

 _-Wow, no lo creo._

 _-Pues hazlo, porque es cierto, y si querías demostrar tu poder, créeme, que lo has hecho muy bien, princesa_ \- la mano del padre estaba sobre su pequeña cabeza, causando que su primogénita hiciera una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción.

- _¡Gracias padre!_

 _-Bien, ahora, ¿quieres que te diga en que tuviste la falla?_

 _-Sí, por favor._

 _-Bueno, es un clásico error de novatos, pronunciaste mal el hechizo de reducción, no es "hakenun dasen", es "hakeno dasen"_ \- ante esto, la brujita puso una cara de "no es cierto", provocando la risa de su padre.

 _-¡Ah, lo sabía!_

 _-¿Quieres intentarlo?_

 _-Sí, sí quiero._

 _-Bien, pero primero arreglare un poco este lugar_ \- luego de decir esto, el hombre saco de su bolsa una vara delgada, hizo un par de movimientos y en un santiamén, el jardín seco y desolado volvió a la normalidad, como si nada hubiese sucedido _-de acuerdo, trata de aplicar el encantamiento en ese arbusto._

 _-Si_ \- ella alzo su báculo mágico, dirigiéndolo hacia el objeto aquel, para después pronunciar las palabras correctas _-"hakeno dasen"_ \- y dicho esto, el arbusto se desapareció de su presencia _-¡ahy no, lo desaparecí!_

 _-Eso crees, pero acércate y veras_ \- expreso su padre, sin inmutarse, la niña hizo justamente eso, y al llegar al lugar donde estaba el arbusto, noto que en el suelo había una especie de manchita verde, la observo detenidamente y se dio cuenta de que era el objeto aquel, ¡el hechizo había resultado!, y eso logro que la hechicera saltar de felicidad, gritando de emoción el acontecimiento, ante la mirada orgullosa del brujo mayor _-¡bien hecho hija!_

 _-Sí, lo logre, ¡muchas gracias padre!_ \- todo esa emoción culmino con un tierno abrazo entre ambos, era una escena conmovedora, aún más para la madre de esta niña.

 _-Recuerda, tú eres la única a la que tienes que superar, a nadie más, ¿de acuerdo?_

 _-De acuerdo..._

Fin Flashback.

 _-Y así paso_ \- continuo Kiko, bueno, Ruby _-desde ese día, el laso entre esos dos se fortaleció aún más, si antes amaba tanto a su hija, ahora la adoraba como no tienes idea, la familia aquella era un verdadero ejemplo del amor más grande de todos._

 _Todos los días, desde aquel, el padre y su hija, entrenaban para perfeccionar sus poderes, claro, paso a paso, no había que apresurarse a nada, a veces también la madre le enseñaba de sus trucos a ella, los aprendía fácilmente, cada vez su fuerza era mayor, y eso alegraba a todos, nada podría arruinar ese momento entre ellos..._ \- de pronto, la cara de Ruby se volvió más de tristeza, cosa que noto Yukari.

 _-Ruby-san, ¿estás bien-desu?_

 _-Sí, es solo que, esta parte de la historia no me agrada tanto contarla, porque es la parte más trágica de todas_ \- la bruja mayor se armó de valor, ante una lagrima que amenazaba por salir en cualquier instante, tomo aire y prosiguió _-un día, la familia completa se dirigió a la ciudad de Tokio, como una familia normal, para comprar cosas y pasear un rato juntos. La niña era la más impresionada de los tres, todo lo que veía a su alrededor la asombraba, las luces, los anuncios, algunos espectáculos callejeros, un sueño para ella. De pronto, la madre le pregunto a la niña: "¿te gusta todo esto, verdad?", a lo que la pequeña respondió que sí, "sabes hija... agrego el padre... algún día quisiera que tanto humanos como youkais pudieran llevarse bien y vivir en paz, ¿te parece la idea?", nuevamente la niña afirmo, los tres siguieron con su camino, sin preocupaciones, sin embargo, detrás de ellos, una auto... fuera de control, quizá manejado por un hebreo humano, se abalanzó sobre ellos a gran velocidad, los padres se dieron cuenta de esto, al momento, arrojaron a su hija fuera del trayecto de ese loco, la salvaron afortunadamente... pero ellos... ellos_ \- la emoción no se pudo contener, la peli naranja estaba derramando algunas cuantas lágrimas, por supuesto, su aprendiz se dio cuenta de esto, ella era muy lista, así que al instante comprendió la verdadera situación.

 _-Ruby-san, lo siento, no sabía eso, yo..._

 _-Tranquila, solo era para que te dieras cuenta de lo que te digo, después de esa tragedia, tu sabes que me crie con Oyakata-sama en la colina de las brujas, ¿te conté lo del gato que quise hacer volar?_ \- la mayor de las dos, hasta el momento, asintió sin decir nada _-pues bueno, luego de ese error, estuve a punto de retomar mi teoría anterior, que no podía hacer nada, sin embargo, la maestra me enseño justamente lo mismo que me habían dicho anteriormente mis padres, aún recuerdo su palabras: "no tienes por qué demostrarme nada a mí, solamente a ti misma, vive una competencia contigo, pero nunca contra el mundo", y créeme, que esas dos han sido las lecciones más importantes que me ha dado la vida, jamás las desaprovecharía, porque sé que son el consejo de las personas que una vez quise..._ \- Ruby, la original, alzo la mirada al cielo nostálgicamente, con una sonrisa en su rostro, aparentando calma _-¡oh, lo siento!, creo que me desvié un poco del tema, es solo que, tenía que contárselo a alguien en algún momento._

 _-Supongo, nunca es bueno guardarse sentimientos como esos_ \- Yukari también se contagió un poco del estado de su maestra _\- de acuerdo, Ruby-san, lo intentare, con total dedicación, y te aseguro que lo hare, porque así lo deseo._

 _-¡Hump, ok!, entonces, continuemos_ \- por un poco más de tiempo, las dos chicas volvieron a su estado anterior, a esa extraña pose de concentración, hasta que un aura de color rojo envolvió a ambas _-una vez que tengas concentrado todo tu youki y el poder de la tierra, entonces podemos comenzar, dirige todo ese poder al báculo mágico, siente como se vuelve más pesado, cuando lo logres, repite esto "taren des keo", ¿de acuerdo?_

 _-De acuerdo-desu_ \- la bruja mayor alzo el objeto mágico, se veía que estaba plagado de un poder muy fuerte _-va por todos... **"taren des... keo-desu"**_ \- al momento, el aura roja del báculo rodeo por completo a las dos chicas, en un ambiente de irrealidad a su alrededor, un resplandor se formó de la nada y entonces, ocurrió, las hechiceras desaparecieron de ese lugar, solo para reaparecer en otra parte de la academia, precisamente, en la azotea de aquel edificio _-¿que, funciono?_ \- expreso de nuevo Yukari, con los ojos cerrados, Kokoa, que también estaba un tanto desconcertada, empezó a abrirlos lentamente, para darse cuenta del hecho.

 _-¡Funciono, lo lograste, lo lograste Yukari-chan!_

 _-¿Qué?, ¡no puede ser, realmente lo hice, aprendí a dominar el hechizo!_ \- las dos se abrazaron al instante de la felicidad.

 _-Correcto, eso estuvo muy bien, ahora tendremos que entrenar más duro para que puedas transportarnos a ambas hasta la misión de las brujas._

 _-Hai, daré mi mejor esfuerzo-desu_ \- su alegría era grande, tanto que se sentía una cierta calidez a su alrededor (quizá por la magia, no lo sé :-D), volteo a ver hacia el patio central del instituto y pensó: _"se los prometo, no los decepcionare, lo hare por todos, en especial por ti, Ruby-san"_

Dejando de la lado todo esto, en otra parte del plantel, los tres chicos seguían entrenando para dominarse a sí mismos, literalmente, claro, no eran tan organizados como las chicas, en especial Gin-senpai y Ko-chan, que por todo discutían, el pobre de Tsukune, en cada pleito quedaba en el medio.

 _-¡No idiota!, no puedes usar mis habilidades de hombre lobo para espiar a otras chicas._

 _-¿No es acaso lo que hace Ginei-san todos los días-dechu?_

 _-Pues sí, pero una cosa es espiar y otra es acosar y hacer guarradas, además te dije que dejarás de decir eso de "dechu", me haces ver como un retrasado mental._

 _-Eso no es por mi culpa, creo_ \- musito el mayor de los tres.

 _-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste remedo de animal?_ \- le reclamo molesto el castaño.

 _-¡Por favor, guarden la calma!, no vamos a avanzar de esta manera_ \- intento detenerlos el original Tsukune, sin embargo, las recientes relaciones de ambos habían llegado a su límite máximo, y ahora una nueva batalla se desarrollaba.

Continuará...

* * *

Por favor, dejene sus comentarios, buenos, malos, regulares, cumplidos, amenazas de muerte... mejor esas no XD

Ok, hasta luego Fanfics


	8. Superación

¿Que tal de nuevo chicos y chicas de Fanfiction?

Aquí les traiga la actualización de esta historia, se que es un poco larga, pero espero poder termanarla en 2019 (es broma, sear antes de este año, y espero tambien que les este gustando hasta ahora, no se si tengan algo que decrime o no, pero bueno, me conformo con que lean.

Ya conocen mi disclaimer (Rosario+Vampire y Akihisa Ikeda-sama).

Espero que les guste el cap. es algo raro pero entretenido. A leer pues.

* * *

 **Capitulo VIII: Superación**

Contra todo pronóstico, el actual portador del cuerpo de Gin-senpai se abalanzo velozmente sobre el actual Tsukune, aún más increíble, con las garras del lobo extendidas.

 _-¡No puede ser!_ \- exclamo el castaño sorprendido, para después esquivar por muy poco el ataque _-¿cuándo has...?_

 _-No creas que no me he acostumbrado a tu cuerpo Ginei-san, y aunque solo pueda hacer esto, creo que es suficiente como para lastimarte._

 _-¿Eso crees murciélago idiota?_

 _-Sí, y tu también deberías_ \- la batalla, si no intensa, era interesante entre ambos, Gin, o al menos su cuerpo, lanzaba ataques sencillos, como golpes y una que otra patada, mientras que el original licántropo se defendía con todo lo que tenía, evitando ser derrotado por sí mismo, aunque suene ilógico.

 _-"No entiendo, ¿cómo es que este sujeto aprendió a dominar esta habilidad tan fácilmente?"_

 _-¡Por favor, esperen!, esto no beneficia a nadie, además, mi cuerpo es el que va a salir más afectado en todo esto_ \- exclamo el quiróptero viendo la pelea, intentado volver a elevarse, cosa que no lograba por más que aleteaba _-carajo, ¿así como voy a poder detenerlos?, necesito la ayuda de las chicas para parar esta locura_ \- nuevamente aleteo con toda su fuerza, logrando volar por lo menos unos centímetros sobre el suelo, con rumbo hacia donde se encontraban las demás chicas practicando, por lo mientras, la batalla seguía, ahora Tsukune tenía entre manos una barra de metal que había encontrado tirada en el suelo.

 _-¿Enserio me obligaras a lastimarme a mí mismo?_ \- dijo el hasta ahora humano, con una mirada de enojo.

 _-Tú me obligaste, así que no te quejes._

 _-¡Hump!, supongo que no hay opción..._ \- diciendo esto, comenzó a lanzar golpes con aquel objeto, tratando de atinar alguno al menos, pero era imposible, un hombre lobo era el único capaz de igualar, incluso superar la velocidad del más poderoso de lo youkai, un vampiro, pero bueno, un intento es un intento, creo, pero por parte del mayor de los dos, las cosas no iban bien que digamos, aunque ya había domino una habilidad capaz de afectar a su adversario, de nada le servía si no lograba completar todo ese poder, incluyendo la velocidad sobrehumana.

 _-"Rayos, de esta manera no poder ganarle, tengo que aumentar mi velocidad-dechu"_ \- se notaba que el esfuerzo lo estaba cansando, cosa que el anterior portador del cuerpo noto enseguida.

 _-Ya veo, aun no entiendes como usar mi velocidad, ¿verdad?_

 _-Eso no importa, lo averiguare pronto._

 _-Me imagino, pero por lo mientras aprovechare esta oportunidad_ \- nuevamente el castaño tiro un golpe sobre su acompañante, esta vez acertándolo por muy poco, causando una pequeña herida en el hombro del mismo.

 _-¡Ah, carajo!_

 _-Te dije que no me provocarás, Ko-chan... esta me la debías de hace tiempo._

 _-Eso fue hace mucho, ya supéralo, ¿quieres?_

 _-No me interesa lo que me hayas hecho en ese tiempo, lo que realmente me pone furioso es que por unos cuantos días fuiste más popular que yo..._ \- en ese momento se produjo un silencio incomodo, una pequeña gota de agua se formó sobre la cabeza del senpai.

 _-¿Que?_

 _-Lo que oyes, suficiente tengo con que este sujeto (ósea Tsukune) sea más popular con las chicas que yo, no puedo decir que son celos, ni mucho menos odio, después de todo es mi amigo, pero eso sí, siento algo de envidia por eso._

 _-¿No crees que eso es algo infantil de tu parte?_

 _-Sea lo que sea, mi orgullo como hombre lobo fue ofendido, de alguna manera tengo que recobrarlo, contra toda situación, aun si tengo que lastimarte_ \- con la misma determinación, continuo atacando a su propio cuerpo con aquel objeto, parecía no interesarle realmente eso, lo único que veía frente de él era a un enemigo del que tenía que reclamar venganza.

Por otro lado, Tsukune, es decir Ko-chan, volaba lo más rápido posible hacia donde estaban sus demás amigas, se notaba cansado, a punto de desfallecer, hasta que frente a él pudo notar la figura de Moka y Mizore (ya saben quiénes son ahora) que seguían en su entrenamiento intensivo.

 _-De acuerdo, ahora trata de descongelarlo, usa el mismo método, pero no te lo gastes_ \- expreso la peli rosa, con el ceño un tanto fruncido.

 _-Si claro, tratare_ \- le respondió su aprendiz con cierta perspicacia.

 _-¡Mizore-chan, Moka-san!_ \- grito a lo lejos un ya muy agotado Ko-chan, prácticamente arrastrándose.

 _-¿Eh, Tsukune?_

 _-Ra... rápido... tienen que... venir..._

 _-¿Que ocurre, paso algo con las demás?_ \- le cuestión la vampiresa.

 _-No... Son Gin-senpai y Ko-chan... están..._

En otra parte del campus, los chicos se encontraban realmente cansados por el esfuerzo, ninguno de los dos tenía un control absoluto de sus cuerpos, por lo que les costaba mucho el aprovechar la energía propia de cada uno. El sudor caía a chorros de sus frentes, cada uno vivía en estos momentos una sensación diferente de cansancio, Tsukune, que tenía las de perder ya había perdido toda sensación en los brazos, aunque seguía con su arma en lo alto, más por inercia de la batalla que por otra cosa, mientras que Gin-senpai ya tenía algunas marcas de heridas causadas por la barrilla de metal de su oponente, y de igual forma, sus manos se notaban temblorosas, se podría decir que acalambradas.

 _-¿Que, te cansaste?_ \- le pregunto el castaño a su rival para intimidarlo.

 _-No, pero creo que tú ya diste las últimas, ese cuerpo que te toco no te beneficia mucho que digamos._

 _-Que importa, sigo siendo el original Ginei-sama._

 _-Sí, el mismo presumido y egocéntrico de siempre_ \- ante estas palabras, Tsukune volvió a atacar al licántropo, ahora sin su arma, a mano limpia.

 _-Prefiero ser eso que dices a ser el lame botas de una niña fastidiosa_ \- ese tema si ponía mal al normalmente calmado Ko-chan, por lo que esta vez, su enojo se desbordo enserio (¿cómo, las otras eran choro?)

 _-¡Cállate!, Kokoa-sama no es ninguna fastidiosa, ella tiene sus razones para ser como es, y yo tengo las mías para haber aceptado servirle_ \- esto lo dijo mientras tomaba del cuello a su rival, para luego lanzarlo hacia un árbol, con relativa fuerza.

 _-¡Ja... yo también se tus... razones!_ \- Tsukune se notaba afectado por ese ataque, trato de ponerse de pie enseguida, pero su fuerza ya estaba casi acabada, por lo que nuevamente se desplomo _-¿no será que tu... estás enamorado de ella?_

 _-¿Que dices?, ¡te has vuelto loco!, por supuesto que no_ \- su voz se escuchaba algo nerviosa, aunque se notaba su determinación al momento de decir eso _-no necesito darte ninguna explicación a ti ni a nadie, así que deja atrás ese tema o realmente te hare sufrir._

 _-¡Quiero ver que lo hagas, mascota!_ \- los dos se lanzaron el uno sobre el otro con la intención de lastimarse mutuamente, estaban a punto de recomenzar la batalla, cuando de pronto, unas manos frágiles rodearon por detrás a ambos.

 _-¡Ustedes dos, ya paren con sus tonterías!_ \- grito Mizore, sujetando firmemente a Tsukune, que se notaba muy molesto.

 _-No puedo creer que hagan estas cosas en un momento como este_ \- grito a su vez Kokoa, de igual forma sujetando a Gin.

 _-Dile a esa cosa de ahí, él fue el que me provoco_ \- explico el castaño, intentando zafarse del agarre.

 _-¡Mentira!, tú fuiste el que empezó todo esto._

 _-Que no, fuiste tú._

 _-Fuiste tú._

 _-Tu._

 _-Tu._

 _-¡Ya cállense de una vez!, estamos en una situación en la que estarse peleando por cosas sin sentido no beneficia a ninguno del grupo_ \- Yukari, bueno, Kurumu, se notaba muy molesta con todo el asunto.

 _-¿Desde cuándo acepte ser parte de este grupo?_ \- dijo de pronto Ko-chan, cosa que no agrado mucho a los demás, en especial a su "dueña", por así decirlo _-díganme, porque no me acuerdo... yo solo llegue aquí por otros motivos, jamás tuve intensión de ser parte de todos ustedes... y tu... ¡suélteme de una vez!_ \- en un segundo, el senpai de todos volteo súbitamente y empujo a la que lo estaba sujetando con relativa fuerza, ante esto, y al darse cuenta de que esa era en teoría Kokoa, abrió los ojos lo más que pudo, parecía recordar algo, para después salir corriendo de ahí sin ninguna explicación.

- _¿Pero qué le pasa ahora?_ \- se preguntó Kurumu, aun con el ceño fruncido.

 _-Tal vez hay algo más en esta situación de la que no sepamos_ \- dijo de pronto la Moka original, con una cara de preocupación.

 _-Como sea, esto no es posible, ¿así como se supone que lleguemos a algo?_ \- pregunto luego la peli rosa, para después ser sorprendida por la personalidad del rosario.

 _-"Yo... déjenme hablar con él en privado... "_

 _-Supongo, deberías de clamarlo un poco_ \- le contesto su hermana externa, pero después cambio su expresión _-pero, ¿cómo vas a hacer eso?_

 _-"Cierto, tengo que salir de aquí... Aono Tsukune, retira el sello"_

 _-Buena idea, pero ahí un pequeño detalle en todo esto... ¡que yo no soy Tsukune!_ \- les respondió el castaño, ya liberado de los brazos de su captora.

 _-"Eso no tiene nada que ver"_

 _-Al contrario, solo la persona que realmente quiera a la portadora del sello y no busque su propio beneficio puede retirarlo, dudo que Ginei tenga esas intenciones_ \- aclaro Ura Moka, desde Mizore.

 _-Entonces que lo haga el verdadero Tsukune._

 _-Lo haría, pero... no tengo manos, Ko-chan no me dijo como transformarme en humano_ \- espeto el pequeño ser, desde el suelo.

 _-Solo inténtalo, Tsukune_ \- ante la petición de la Moka externa, el murciélago empezó a aletear hacia donde se encontraba el cuerpo de su amada, sin embargo, esto le seguía costando enorme trabajo, hasta que las manos de Kokoa lo condujeron justo hacia ese sitio.

 _-Arigato, Ruby-san... bien, ahora_ \- tomo el rosario entre sus alas, empezó a jalarlo, pero era difícil de retirar _-no es posible, no tengo un agarre_ \- ante los intentos desesperados del quiróptero, Mizore, es decir Omote, tomo los miembros del mismo con una de sus manos y retiro el sello, ante la mirada atónita de Tsukune.

 _-¿Te acuerdas de esto, verdad?_ \- le cuestión la vampiresa, viendo fijamente al ser, mientras un aura roja rodeaba su cuerpo, la transformación en Inner Moka, había comenzado, sus colmillos empezaron a sobresalir aún más, mientras que su pelo y ojos cambiaban radicalmente su color, hasta que finalmente, frente a todos reapareció Moka, transformada en su forma original. Ella a su vez se notaba un tanto desconcertada, como si estuviese perdida.

 _-Kokoa... ¿estas...?_ \- le preguntaba tímidamente su hermana mayor, en tanto se le acercaba, ella solo alzo la mirada, la observo por unos segundos, para después hacer una media sonrisa.

 _-¿Con que este es el poder de mi Onee-sama, eh?, ¡me gusta!, además en este estado te puedo abrazar las veces que quiera_ \- dijo mientras hacía justamente eso, una venita se dibujó sobre la portadora original de ese cuerpo.

 _-Solo hazlo y ya veras, pequeña molestia._

 _-Bueno, bueno, a lo que vamos, ¡ve a hablar con tu... con lo que sea!_ \- le ordeno Kurumu, para después voltear a ver a Tsukune _-yo voy a arreglármelas con este tonto._

 _-¡Vamos dirás!, no voy a dejar que esto se nos salga de las manos por idioteces_ \- agrego Kokoa, casi al instante.

 _-Lo iré a buscar, ustedes, quédense aquí y no se muevan._

 _-¿Algo más inteligente niñata?_ \- le pregunto Mizore, con una mirada de "enserio", cosa que la segunda vampiresa comprendió en seguida, para luego salir en busca de su leal acompañante. En ese momento, las miradas asesinas de las chicas, incluso del original Tsukune se centraron sobre uno de los causantes de este alboroto.

 _-¡Esperen un segundo, esto no fue solo mi culpa!_

 _-Como si lo fuera, chicos, por favor déjennos a solas con este... solo déjennos_ \- comento luego Ruby, los chicos hicieron eso y continuaron por su parte con el entrenamiento establecido.

 _-¡Ahora sí, te llego la hora lobo pervertido!_ \- amenazo Kurumu, esta vez las cosas se le iban a liar enserio.

En otra parte de la academia, junto al lago Youkai se encontraba el otro contendiente de la pelea, se notaba aun enojado, pero en cierto modo triste y culpable, por su mente pasaba varias veces la imagen de su guardiana en el suelo, siendo empujada por él, la conciencia lo estaba matando con cada una de esas repeticiones.

 _-Kokoa-sama..._ \- de pronto sintió una presencia tras suyo que lo observaba, dio la vuelta y justo ahí estaba la recién mencionada, en una actitud compasiva.

 _-Eres difícil de encontrar, lo sabías_ \- dijo ella, sin recibir una respuesta en tanto se le acercaba _-sabes, no deberías de pelear de esa manera, y menos contra alguien más débil que tú._

 _-Lo sé, Kokoa-sama, es solo que ese tipo es tan presumido y presuntuoso que..._

 _-Sí, sí, es un tarado lo sé, pero creo que lo es más el que le siguió la corriente, ¿no crees?_

 _-Pues... ¡ah sí!, sintiese por favor._

 _-Gracias, pero no me cambies el tema, estamos hablando de lo que paso hace un momento._

 _-Con todo respeto, si quiere que le ofrezca una disculpa, no lo haré, hay cosas que no se pueden perdonar._

 _-¿Te refieres a lo que dijo de mí?_ \- ante esta pregunta, Gin, o al menos su cuerpo quedo con una cara de sorpresa.

 _-¿Eh, como es que...?_

 _-Es una ventaja de estar en el cuerpo de Onee-sama, aunque este en el Rosario tengo un buen oído, solo faltaba que Aono Tsukune me lo confirmara._

 _-Entonces, sabe por qué no puedo perdonar ni pedir disculpas, nadie que insulte a Kokoa-sama debe ser perdonado_ \- mientras decía esto, apretaba los puños con fuerza y nuevamente ponía un rostro de molestia.

 _-De nuevo gracias... pero bien sabes que puedo defenderme sola._

 _-Sí, aunque hay veces en las que también le doy razón a Moka-chan, "si estas solo y te duele estarlo, está bien pedir ayuda"_

 _-¡Ahh!, Moka onee-chan, siempre con sus cosas cursis de autoayuda, admito que la quiero, pero a veces se pasa de..._ \- decía la vampiresa, sin embargo, notaba como su acompañante estaba de lo más serio, como ausente _-no, a ti te pasa algo más, ¿cierto?_

 _-No, estoy bien._

 _-Vamos dime, soy tu... bueno tu y yo somos... lo que sea, solo cuéntame._

 _-De verdad, no es nada, se lo aseguro._

 _-¿A si, o será que estas así por lo que te dijo ese tipo al final?_

 _-¿Eh, de que me está hablando?_ \- ahora el licántropo se notaba más nervioso que antes, obviamente sabía de lo que le estaban hablando.

 _-No te hagas, de lo que te pregunto, si tú estabas... enamorado de mí_ \- realmente se notaba su nerviosismo con esas palabras, pero nuevamente mantuvo la compostura, reparo profundo y respondió, ante la mirada curiosa de su compañera.

 _-Lo dije y lo repito, no lo estoy, es por otras causas por las que estoy a su lado._

 _-Sí, una es según tu "protegerme", ¿y las otras?_ \- la actitud que mostraba Kokoa en ese momento sería rotundamente inusual en la original Moka, pero como dije, es Kokoa la que ahora ocupa su... lugar, eso se oyó algo extraño, e irónico, bueno como sea, sigamos.

 _-Si me lo pregunta, pues, quizá, tal vez..._

 _-¡No hagas eso y dime!_ \- como pudo, Ko-chan tomo aire, miró fijamente al cielo, para después confesarse con su "dueña"

 _-Porque la considero una persona especial para mí, desde aquel primer día que la vi en el castillo Shuzen, empecé a tomar un cariño muy especial por usted... claro, nada de enamoramiento ni nada de eso, solamente... cariño._

 _-¡Vaya, aun recuerdas ese día!_ \- le respondió la peli plata con una sonrisa nostálgica en sus rostro.

 _-¿Cómo no?, ese día fue uno de los más entretenidos de mi vida..._

Continuará...


	9. Desde Ese Día

Hola amigos de Fanfiction.

Aqui les traigo el nuevo capitulo de este fic, espero les este gustando hatsa el momento, sino, ya saben que hacer.

Ok, a leer pues.

* * *

 **Capitulo IX: Desde Ese Día**

 _-¡Vaya, aun recuerdas ese día!_ \- le respondió la peli plata con una sonrisa nostálgica en sus rostro.

 _-¿Cómo no?, ese día fue uno de los más entretenidos de mi vida..._ \- en cuanto dijo esto, los dos guardaron silencio por un buen rato, con una mirada de anhelo, parecían recordar algo al mismo tiempo.

Flashback.

Hace como uno años, en un bosque espeso y se podría decir que hasta macabro, se escuchaba el ruido de las hojas moviéndose violentamente, así como algunas ramas quebrándose, por alguna razón era el único lugar en donde se producía este extraño fenómeno, la explicación, simple, un pequeño grupo de seres alados jugueteando de un lado a otro, eran 10 de ellos, cada uno de un color parecido, aunque se podían diferenciar por ciertas características, algunos eran de un color más claro o más obscuros, otros eran más grandes que el resto, o un tanto más pequeños, incluso había algunos de colores totalmente distintos al del grupo (color café con blanco), así es, eran una pandilla de murciélagos de la clase Bake Bake, una extraña raza de esa especie con ciertas particularidades, como su inteligencia y su capacidad de hablar, pero sobre todo...

 _-¡Ahh, ten más cuidado con eso-deska!_ \- grito de pronto uno de entre todos, un tanto molesto, desde el piso.

 _-Lo siento, se me paso un poquito la mano-deku_ \- le respondió su agresor con una sonrisa, extrañamente con la misma voz que el ultimo (un tanto chillona, por cierto), con una de sus alas transformadas en lo que parecía un martillo. Así es, los murciélagos Bake Bake tienen la rara habilidad de transformarse en armas o inclusive en humanos.

 _-Pues ten más cuidado para la próxima-deska_ \- las cosas siguieron como si nada, los dos seres alados siguieron jugando de manera un tanto ruda, el grupo se notaba feliz, todos, excepto uno, que se notaba algo insatisfecho con todo el asunto. Otro de sus compañeros se le acerco de pronto, y lo tomo por sorpresa de entre sus pensamientos.

 _-¡Hay, Nazo-chan!, ¿qué te ocurre-deran?_

 _-No, nada estoy bien-dechu_ \- respondió este, aunque no muy convincente para su compañero.

 _-¡Ahy, Nazo-chan!, tan reservado como siempre, solo dime que sucede, somos amigos no-deran._

 _-Pues sí, es solo que... me gustaría alguna vez salir de nuestro ambiente y explorar el mundo de afuera._

 _-¿Que te has vuelto loco?, el mundo de afuera es peligroso, no lo están esos horribles humanos, si no que también algunos youkais pueden representar un riesgo._

 _-Sí, ya se, es solo que, estar casi toda mi vida oculto entre las sombras es... complicado, y podría decir que hasta aburrido._

 _-Mejor estar aburrido que extinto-deran._

 _-¿Qué es eso, el lema de nuestra raza o qué?_ \- un pequeño asterisco se dibujó sobre la cabeza del otro murciélago, se notaba algo molesto, pero sabía que no podría explotar solo por eso.

 _-Búrlate lo que quieras, esa es la verdad, y creo deberías de olvidar esas ideas suicidas-deran._

 _-Cálmate, no es para tanto alboroto, ¡no lo hare, no estoy tan loco-dechu!_ \- dicho esto, su compañero voló hacia otro lado, mientras que el que quedaba murmuraba para sí mismo _-¿o si lo estoy?_

Las cosas seguían para el resto del grupo como siempre, las mismas actividades de cada día, jugar un poco, recolectar comida, vigilar al resto del bosque, jugar otro poco, comer, comer y comer, tanto que cada uno de los integrantes de la manada era extremadamente pesado, para un murciélago normal, claro, pero necesitaban peso para dominarse como las verdaderas armas que eran.

Un día, en el que el grupo se movía hacia otra zona despejada, no lo suficiente como para ser detectados, el integrante más joven de todo, es decir Ko-chan, decidió hacer camino a parte, claro, sin que el resto se diera cuenta de esto. El pequeño quiróptero volaba de una manera un tanto rápida, pensaba en todo lo que podría ver saliendo de esa obscuridad, sin embargo, tal y como un niño pequeño, se perdió por varias horas, ahora se notaba más angustiado.

 _-Creo que ya pase por aquí, ¿o no?, ¡rayos, no lo sé, todo es tan confuso y no veo casi nada-dechu!_ \- mientras pensaba en una manera sencilla de salir o de regresar con el grupo, a lo lejos empezó a escuchar varios ruidos como de un objeto golpeando una pared con fuerza _-eso, tal vez sea el resto del grupo... ¡hey, chicos, estoy por aquí-dechu!_ \- en tanto decía eso, aleteaba cada vez más fuerte con rumbo hacia ese ruido, el camino le parecía eterno, pero con tal de volver con el resto, eso le importaba poco. Los ruidos se hacían cada vez más intensos a cada metro que adelantaba, esta vez, el pequeño ser dudaba de que fueran los de su grupo, pero siguió adelante con la esperanza firme (con un carajo, si dudas de algo, ¿no deberías detenerte por si acaso?), de pronto a lo lejos pudo ver un pequeño haz de luz filtrándose entre las ramas de los árboles, por fin su martirio de horas había terminado... por el momento.

Cuando al fin alcanzo la tan ansiada luz, pudo darse cuenta que esta no provenía más que del mundo exterior a donde tanto quería llegar, se notaba algo confuso, pero en gran parte alegre, su sueño estaba cumplido, como fuera, pero estaba cumplido.

 _-¡Vaya!, ¿así que este es el mundo de afuera-dechu?, es muy bello, y lleno de luz, creo que me gustara vivir en este lugar_ \- en tanto admiraba toda la belleza del mundo, pudo darse cuenta a la distancia, de un jardín plagado de varias flores multicolor, pero aún más de su enervante olor, muy agradable para el (y para cualquiera en verdad, a menos que odies las rosas claro) así que decidió acercárseles, para admirarlas más de cerca _-¡mmm, que bien huelen, ¿serán estas las rosas de las que madre me hablo?_ \- estaba tan concentrado en aquel espectáculo de la naturaleza, que no se dio cuenta de que justo al lado del jardín, estaba un castillo rustico, aparentemente antiguo, aunque muy elegante, solo se percató de su existencia hasta que un grito salió de entre todas las habitaciones de aquel lugar, cosa que lo hizo voltear de inmediato _-¿eh, que fue ese ruido?_

En ese mismo momento, dentro del castillo, se estaba suscitando una gran batalla entre dos chicas, mejor dicho, entre dos niñas, una era más o menos alta, delgada, con los ojos color sangre y cabello plateado hasta la cintura, mientras que su contrincante, era un tanto más joven que ella, de pupilas verdes y pelo naranja sujeto por dos coletas, esta última ya estaba derrotada en el suelo, jadeando por todo el esfuerzo que había hecho en la pelea, la otra niña, se veía como si nada.

 _-¿Quieres que nos detengamos?_ \- le pregunto precisamente ella, con una actitud un poco fría.

 _-¿Y dejar que me ganes otra vez?, ni loca, ¡sigamos!_ \- respondió la segunda niña, en tanto se ponía de pie, sorprendentemente para nuestro observador.

 _-Enserio, tienes que aprender cuando rendirte, pero si tu insistes_ \- en eso, las dos empezaron a atacarse mutuamente, la pequeña cargaba entre sus manos una espada ancha de mucho filo, pero ni con eso lograba darle un solo golpe a su rival, que en cada embate, aprovechaba para darle unos golpes, que aunque se veían muy duros, para ellas eran casi como un ligero toque.

 _-¡Que cosa, esas chicas planean matarse o que!... te... tengo que páralas ahora o si no..._ \- sin embargo, un último golpe mando de nuevo al suelo a la pobre peli naranja, dejando al lado su arma.

 _-¡Eres muy persistente Kokoa!_

 _-No... Aun... no estoy derrotada... aun puedo seguir peleando Onee-chan_ \- esta vez, la mayor de las dos se notaba más compasiva con su hermanita, la observo por unos segundos y dio media vuelta para ver ahora a través del ventanal, al mismo tiempo que el pequeño murciélago se ocultaba para no ser descubierto.

 _-Mala suerte entonces, ¿no te lo he dicho?, me iré de esta casa en unos días._

 _-¿Qué?_

 _-Si, tal parece que tengo que vivir con mi madre en el mundo de los humanos y mantener sellado mi poder... esta pelea puede ser la última entre las dos... lo siento_ \- el silencio era abrumador, la más joven de las niñas estaba atónita ante tal revelación, sin embargo, con un hilo en la voz, aun tratando de reponerse, rompió el momento.

 _-¿Que dices?... ¡eres muy lista al huir!_

 _-Kokoa... yo..._

 _-Pero... si tú te vas... jamás... ¡jamás te lo perdonare!_ \- el grito de la niña se escuchó por todos los rincones del castillo, era un lamento realmente desgarrador, aún más para Ko-chan, que era testigo de este momento. Discretamente volvió a asomar la mirada por el ventanal, para ver lo que ocurría, en la habitación ya solo quedaba la mayor de las dos, se notaba un tanto desconcertada, se podría decir que hasta triste, pero no había nada que hacer al respecto.

 _-¿Por qué... por qué terminaron las cosas así-dechu?_ \- también nuestro pequeño visitante estaba consternado por lo que acababa de presenciar, así que tomo una decisión que podría cambiar su vida... o acabarla, al momento _-veré que puedo hacer..._

Poco tiempo después, llego a donde se encontraba una de las dos hermanas, precisamente la que se iba a ir, seguía un tanto perdida, sentada en la cama de su habitación, con la vista perdida hacia afuera, así que lo hizo, sigilosamente se acercó a ella, y empezó a hablarle en voz baja.

 _-Etto... niña-san..._

 _-¡Ahora no, no deseo hablar con nadie!_

 _-Bu... bueno... yo solo._

 _-No hay nada que hacer... solo puedo esperar al día en que me tenga que ir de aquí._

 _-Pero..._

 _-Ve a donde esta ella, seguro que está peor que yo_ \- al instante en que dijo esto, volteo a ver al ser volador tras ella, sus lágrimas habían empezado a brotar, aunque permanecía con una sonrisa de ilusión _-cuida mucho de mi hermanita... koumori-san_ \- a este último le sorprendió mucho esta declaración aun así asintió ante tal y se retiró, dejando a la peli plata sola. Ahora tendría que ir con la otra niña del problema, la pequeña Kokoa, en efecto, ella estaba mucho peor, permanecía acostada en su cama, llorando como nunca lo había hecho, Ko-chan hizo lo mismo que con la antecesora, se acercó lentamente a la ella.

 _-Ho... hola... disculpa..._

 _-¿Ahora qué?, les dije a todos que me dejarán sola maldita sea_ \- respondió la peli naranja, aun en su lamento.

 _-¿Eh?... no... Yo soy..._

 _-Solo otro tonto sirviente de mi padre, debes ser nuevo aquí, así que te lo explicare... ¡lárgate de mi habitación o te ira muy mal!_

 _-No... No soy un sirviente... soy..._

 _-¡No me importa, solo vete de...!, un segundo, ¿no eres un sirviente, entonces..._ \- al momento, Kokoa se dio la vuelta para ver a la "persona" con quien hablaba, se notaba furiosa, por lo que Ko-chan decidió esconderse... por si acaso _-... eres un invasor?_

 _-No... No... Soy... soy otra cosa._

 _-¿Qué cosa?_

 _-Te lo mostrare... si prometes no matarme..._ \- respondió desde su escondite (debajo de la cama, para que tanto misterio)

 _-¡Sal de una buena vez, maldito cobarde!_

 _-¿Lo prometes?_ \- la pequeña estaba comenzando desesperarse, por lo que tuvo que aceptar la oferta de su acompañante, claro, en cuanto saliera seguro algo malo le sucedería a ese "pobre infeliz"

 _-Ok, sal, no te "matare" como dices._

 _-Vale, aquí voy_ \- en cuanto se hizo presente vio como la menor de las hermanas sostenía una lanza apuntándole, al instante, y por obvias razones este se asustó y volvió a esconderse, sin embargo, Kokoa se notaba algo confusa al darse cuenta del ser alado aquel _-¡hey, lo prometiste!_

 _-¿Eh, que... que eres tú?_

 _-A no, ahora no saldré de aquí jamás en mi vida._

 _-Ya lo siento, no fue mi intención, es solo que dude de tu palabra, por fa, sal de ahí y dime que eres_ \- exclamo ella con curiosidad.

 _-Bueno, saldré, pero si me la vuelves a hacer me largo_ \- nuevamente abandono su refugio temporal (detrás de un buro) y se mostró ante la mirada curiosa de la niña _-hola, yo soy Nazo Koumori, ¿qué tal?_

 _-¡Eh, tu eres...!_

 _-¡Koumori-dechu!_

 _-¡Un murciélago!, ¿qué haces aquí?_

 _-Bueno, no solo un murciélago, soy un Bake Bake, y que hago aquí, ya sabes de paseo..._

 _-¿Bake Bake, no estaban extintas esas cosas?_ \- una nubecita morada se posó sobre la cabeza del animalito en el momento.

 _-No me lo recuerdes-dechu._

 _-¡Oh, gomen!_

 _-Olvídalo mejor._

 _-Bueno, un gusto conocerte pero... ¿podrías dejarme sola?, ahora mismo yo no..._

 _-Lo sé, justo por eso he venido._

 _-¿Eh?_

 _-Us... ustedes dos, estaban peleando hace un momento, y yo... por accidente escuche su conversación._

 _-Vaya, supongo que por la pelea no me di cuenta de tu presencia._

 _-Creo... lo importante aquí... ¿cómo estas-dechu?_ \- en ese momento, Ko-chan se colocó al lado de ella, en parte para descansar las alas.

 _-¿Cómo estoy... como debería de estar?... Onee-chan... ella era la única de esta casa que realmente me compondría, con la única que podía jugar y ser feliz, la única que me escuchaba, pero ahora ella va..._ \- de nuevo la pequeña comenzó a llorar, su acompañante solo pudo recargarse junto a la misma, intentando abrazarla, claro, era difícil por su tamaño.

 _-Ya, está bien-dechu... aun no te has quedado sola._

 _-Sí, ya se, aún tengo a mis hermanas y a mi padre, pero casi nunca los veo, no tengo otra compañía._

 _-Este... creo que eso no es del todo cierto, me tienes a mí, de ahora en adelante me convertiré en tu principal compañía, a donde vayas, en cualquier momento, estaré para ti_ \- la pelinaranja solo se le quedo viendo con una cara bastante inocente.

 _-Pe... Pero eso... ¿no tienes una familia o una manada?_

 _-Sí, pero si se los explico seguramente que entenderán mis razones-dechu_ \- _"la verdad es que lo dudo, pero no se lo puedo decir"_ \- pensó luego para sí mismo, luego la volteo a ver esperando una respuesta satisfactoria, pero por alguna razón esta estaba tardando más de lo necesario, incluso estaba empezando a desesperarlo _-¡ejem!_

 _-¡Oh, lo siento!, me quede pensando un momento... supongo que, tu y yo, podríamos hacernos compañía el uno al otro... claro eso llevara algo de tiempo, pero bueno... ¡acepto, puedes ser mi compañero si así lo quieres!_

 _-¿Enserio?... ¡genial-dechu!_ \- el murcielaguito se notaba realmente alegre, tanto que incluso empezó a dar algunos giros en el aire, cosa que causo la risa de la niña.

 _-Eres gracioso._

 _-¡Lo sé, es mi encanto natural-dechu!... por cierto... ¿cómo te llamas?_

 _-¡Ah!, me llamo Shuzen Kokoa._

 _-Pues bien, Kokoa-chan, ¿qué quieres que hagamos primero?_

 _-No sé, tal vez... ¿qué tal si jugamos a las escondidas?_

 _-Ok, pero soy muy bueno escondiéndome-dechu._

 _-Yo soy mejor encontrando._

 _-¡Si, ya lo note!_

 _-Búrlate lo que quieras, pero te voy a encontrar._

 _-¡Ya veremos-dechu!_ \- dicho esto, el nuevo amigo de Kokoa salió volando a gran velocidad de la recamara, mientras esta comenzaba a contar, así pasaron muchas horas, la mayoría del tiempo, Ko-chan era encontrado en muy poco tiempo, y lo mismo ocurría con la niña, y eso que el castillo era de verdad grande. El resto de la historia, creo que ya todos la conocen.

Fin Flashback.

 _-Sí, esa época fue menos dolorosa contigo a mi lado, tonto murciélago_ \- expreso la ahora joven vampiresa, con una sonrisa nostálgica.

 _-Se lo dije, es mi encanto natural-dechu._

 _-¡Ja, si claro!_ \- con eso, Kokoa empezó a reír discretamente, para después ponerse seria nuevamente _-siento si te trato tan mal a veces, ya sabes, estoy un poco loca._

 _-Está bien, no hay nada que perdonar, después de todo, usted es mi Kokoa-sama._

 _-¡Ah, gracias!... ¿ves?, pedir disculpas no es tan difícil como parece, y creo que alguien tiene que disculparse con cierto pervertido._

 _-¡Pero el...!_ \- Moka, o al menos su cuerpo, se le quedo viendo con ojos de "enserio", cosa que el comprendió de inmediato _-bueno, admito que yo también me pase un poco con los insultos._

 _-Deberías decírselo a él, no a mí_ \- en eso, ella se puso de pie y le extendió la mano _-¿vamos?_ \- Gin solo sonrió ante esta propuesta, le parecía estar viendo de nuevo a la misma niña de la que se encariño hace varios años, tomo su mano y se marchó junto con ella.

El asunto por parte de ellos estaba arreglado, ahora solo faltaba la segunda parte de la contienda, y eso, no iba a estar tan fácil.

Continuará...

* * *

Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo que sera: "Entre tu yo"

Hasta la otra semana, creo.


	10. Entre Nosotros

¿Que tal amigos de Fanfiction?

Les traigo el nuevo capitulo de este fic.

Se los dejo para que lean, claro, no Rosario Vampire ni sus personajes me pertenecen, salvo algunos, todo es obra de Akihisa Ikeda-sama.

Ok, a leer.

* * *

 **Capitulo X: Entre Nosotros**

En tanto todo se aclaraba entre Kokoa y su "mascotita", desde otro punto de la academia, dos chicas, bueno, dos niñas, se encontraban paradas enfrente de Tsukune, en actitud de estarlo regañando.

 _-¿Que quieren que les diga?, el comenzó todo este alboroto, no yo_ \- decía el castaño, aun con el ceño fruncido _-además, no estuvo bien que se aprovechara de que ahora estoy en este cuerpo tan débil._

 _-Tal vez, pero aun así no se les ocurrió usar lo que tienen sobre los hombros_ \- le cuestiono la mayor de las dos, desde el cuerpo de Kokoa.

 _-Sí, le di un cabezazo que casi lo deja tirado._

 _-¡Eres un idiota!_ \- respondió ahora Kurumu, bueno, Yukari, mientras se golpeaba la frente con la palma de la mano.

 _-¡No me refiero a eso, tarado!, quiero decir si no intentaron conversar o algo así._

 _-¿Conversar, con ese tipo?, por favor, es la persona más estúpida que he conocido, además, planeaba hacer algo que ni siquiera yo me atrevería._

 _-¿Qué cosa?_ \- preguntaron ambas chicas al mismo tiempo.

 _-Quería espiar en las regaderas de las chicas, eso sí es caer muy bajo._

 _-¿¡Y por eso era todo el aborto!? lo dicho, ustedes dos son un par de idiotas._

 _-Se te olvido el "desu" al final, niñita_ \- se burló el castaño, ante esto, la brujita alzo su varita mágica e invoco una gran cacerola de metal, que le cayó sobre la cabeza.

 _-¡Ya lo sé, y no me cambies de conversación... desu!_

 _-Ya también ustedes dos, se están portando como dos niños, esto es un asunto serio_ \- ahora Ruby se notaba molesta ante la actitud de sus dos compañeros.

 _-Ok, ok, oiré lo que tiene que decir, pero nada hará que yo y ese tipo hagamos las pases_ \- ambas chicas se le quedaron viendo por un momento, ya un tanto más calmadas.

 _-Bien, siento lo de la olla, ahora, Ruby, ¿podrías dejarme a solas con el... desu?_ \- ante esto, la mencionada se sorprendió, pero además empezó a sentirse un tanto, ¿cómo decirlo?, celosa.

 _-Este... creo que yo sería mejor que hablara con él a solas, de hecho, no sé por qué estas aun aquí._

 _-Pensé que necesitabas apoyo ¡perdón!, de haber sabido mejor ni vengo._

 _-¡No disculpa!, eso no se escuchó muy bien de mi parte... está bien, si quieres habla tu primero con él, luego lo hare yo, y espero que para entonces las cosas ya se hayan calmado del otro lado_ \- luego de esto, la peli naranja salió de aquel lugar, dejando solos a Tsukune y Yukari.

 _-¿Que, me vas a acabar de moler a cacerolazos?_

 _-Créeme que ganas no me faltan, me las debes de hace mucho tiempo_ \- por un momento se notaba sus intenciones de lastimar al pobre de Gin (si claro, pobrecillo), sin embargo, por alguna razón se contuvo _-pero no ahora, en esta situación en la que estamos todos solo sería perder el tiempo._

 _-¿Entonces?_

 _-Entonces vamos a ver, ¿qué fue lo que paso hace un rato?_

 _-Una pelea, no es obvio_ \- nuevamente, una venita salió de la frente de Yukari.

 _-¡Me refiero al motivo, ya sé que hubo una pelea-desu!_

 _-¡Ah, explícate!... se los dije, estábamos peleando porque el quería espiar en la ducha de las chicas, y también por lo que me hizo la otra vez con eso del encantamiento._

 _-Ok, primera y segunda razón claras, ahora dime la otra razón._

 _-No sé de qué hablas, ¿porque más me quedría desquitar?_ \- Gin, bueno Tsukune se notaba algo nervioso, cosa que la pequeña brujita noto enseguida, poniendo una cara de "sabes de lo que hablo" _-deja de verme así, Kurumu._

 _-¿Cómo así?_ \- entonces ella se le acerco cada vez más, manteniendo la misma expresión.

 _-Sí, esa, ¡aléjate de mí!_ \- también él estaba retrocediendo en cuanto ocurría esto.

 _-No, y si no me dices... voy a usar mi encanto en ti._

 _-Ya no eres un súcubo, así que no puede hacer eso._

 _-Lo sé, hablo de otro tipo de encanto que descubrí hace poco-desu._

 _-¡No me digas, usaras la magia de Yukari-chan!_ \- ante esto, la hasta ahora niña solo negó con la cabeza, para después, agacharse y murmurar algo un tanto confuso para el hombre lobo.

 _-Me refiero... ¡a esto!_ \- en ese instante, subió nuevamente la mirada, con una carita realmente tierna, que a cualquiera (incluso a mi XD), pondría de rodillas en unos segundos _-¿qué tal está-desu?_ \- y si, el castaño la veía totalmente fascinado.

 _-¡Hey, basta de eso!_ \- dijo tratando de reaccionar.

 _-¡Dime la verdad Gin-senpai, por favor!_ \- neta, ¿quién se aguanta esa cara de cachorrito a medio morir?, eso sí es un chantaje vil y despiada... perdón, me distraje un poco.

 _-Es... está bien, solo quita esa cara de una vez... lo que pasa es que... no soporto que haya alguien más popular que yo._

 _-¿Era eso?, vaya, sí que estas mal de la cabeza-desu._

 _-¿Y que, me dirás que tu no sientes lo mismo con Moka o qué?_ \- tal parece que la pregunta dio justo en el clavo, Kurumu esta vez se notaba un tanto incomoda.

 _-Pues sí... para que negarlo, sé que en esta escuela Moka es la chica más bonita y popular entre los chicos..._

 _-¡Ya ves!_

 _-:.. Pero, yo soy su amiga, y como tal eso me viene valiendo lo mismo._

 _-Bueno si, supongo que también me pasa eso con Tsukune, él es mi amigo y pues, tal vez eso se pueda pasar, ¡pero esto, con ese otro tipo!_

 _-Eso solo fue por tres días, ¿no crees que podrías perdonársela por esta vez?_

 _-¡Adivina que... no lo hare!, oíste lo que dijo, ni siquiera se considera parte de este grupo, así que..._

 _-Estaba enojado, Kokoa de seguro ya lo hizo recapacitar._

 _-Entonces... si ya "recapacito" como tú dices, te prometo, que si el viene y me pide una disculpa, yo haré lo mismo._

 _-¿Lo harías-desu?_ \- le cuestión la niña, con cara de incredulidad.

 _-Sí, lo voy a hacer, yo nunca rompo una promesa, y menos a una "niña tierna como tú"_ \- ante esto, Yukari solo hizo un desdén, se notaba ofendida.

 _-Ok, entonces, yo te prometo que cuando todo esto acabe, personalmente me encargare de destrozarte el rostro, lobo pervertido._

 _-Eso quiero verlo, ex-pechugona_ \- la mirada que se tiraron esos dos era de profundo odio... o tal vez... bueno, a lo mientras, en otro de los escenarios, justamente donde se encontraban ambas Mokas y Ruby, o al menos sus verdaderas personalidades, las hasta hace poco vampiresas conversaban sobre algunas cosas con respecto a sus amigos, y a su actual situación, ahora que el entrenamiento se había suspendido unos minutos, mientras que la tercera chica se encontraba un tanto pensativa, con la mirada fija en el horizonte, no era sorpresa que sus dos compañeras se dieran cuenta de tal hecho.

 _-Ruby-san, ¿te ocurre algo?_ \- le pregunto la peli azul.

 _-Ah, nada, estoy bien Moka-san._

 _-Pues no te ves muy bien que digamos_ \- agrego Ura-chan _-parece que no estuvieras con nosotras._

 _-Lo siento, estoy algo pensativa, pero no es nada._

 _-¿Segura?, somos amigas, si tienes algo puedes decirnos._

 _-No, enserio, gracias._

 _-Espera, ya se lo que tienes -_ espeto la peli morada, en tanto se le acercaba _-¿es por Gin, no?_

 _-¿Que...?, no, no... Claro que no... Solo es... por Yukari-chan... ya lo conocen... él es un pervertido y..._

 _-Pero esa no es Yukari, es Kurumu_ \- señalo nuevamente la actual yuki onna, con la vista clavada en ella, la otra Moka también se estaba dando cuenta de por dónde iba el asunto.

 _-"¿Que acabo de decir?, me estoy colgando la soga al cuello"_ \- pensó la mayor de las tres _-eso quise decir, Kurumu, es solo que ya me acostumbre a verla así... y... y..._ \- ahora sí, las dos chicas se la comían con la mirada, sus rostro reflejaban una expresión de "ya lo sabemos", por lo que al fin, Ruby tuvo que decir la verdad _-de acuerdo... lo admito... esto es por el..._

 _-¡Lo sabía!, desde hace tiempo estas rara, y desde que paso lo de Kashiko, cada que te le acercas te noto sumamente nerviosa_ \- afirmo Mizore en tono triunfal, cosa que la original Moka le reprendió con una ligera mirada _-¡oh, perdón, me emocione!_

 _-Está bien tiene razón, desde hace mucho yo... he estado sintiendo algo por Gin... pero... de un tiempo acá, he notado como el mira a..._

 _-¿A quién?_ \- le pregunto la actual Kurumu con curiosidad.

 _-¿La conocemos?_

 _-¿Es de su clase?_

 _-¿Es una de nosotras?_

 _-Este... sí, no y... sí._

 _-Claro, para que pregunto, es obvio que es esta niña (ósea Omote)_ \- ante esto, la recién mencionada solo encogió los hombros, como pidiendo perdón.

 _-No, eso era antes, digo, el también me confeso que sentía algo por mí... pero eso... creo que ya ha cambiado._

 _-¿Entonces?, si dices que es una de nosotras... y no soy yo..._ \- nuevamente, la mirada de la vampiresa se centró en su contraparte.

 _-¿¡Que, yo!?_ \- ... sin comentarios...

 _-No, tu no, tranquila, es alguien más._

 _-Menos mal_ \- ... nuevamente... sin comentarios Mizore-chan... T_T

 _-¿No me digas que es... Yukari-chan?_ \- pregunto ahora la otra chica, realmente impresionada.

 _-Tampoco, Gin puede ser un pervertido, pero no un lolicon_ \- afirmo la peli naranja, con la vista gacha.

 _-Bueno, eso solo nos deja con dos opciones... Kokoa, no lo creo sinceramente, y solo quedaría..._

 _-Solo quedaría..._

 _-Quedaría..._

 _-¡Kurumu-chan!_ \- gritaron las dos vampiresas al unísono, Ruby solo se les quedo viendo, sin decir nada, pero era obvio que era ella, a veces el silencio dice más que mil palabras, y que bueno que se quedó callada, porque justo detrás de las tres apareció ella, con un rostro de sorpresa.

 _-¿Eh... ahora que hice... desu?_ \- pregunto un tanto confundida, al instante, las demás trataron de disimular el asunto y cambiar de tema.

 _-No, este... nosotras solo... estábamos..._ \- decía tímidamente la bruja mayor, notablemente nerviosa.

 _-¿Que, que pasa, es algo malo Ruby-san?_

 _-No, tu tranquila, solo hablábamos de... de..._ \- decía ahora la actual portadora del cuerpo de Kurumu, tratando de encontrar una excusa.

 _-De que Gin te pudo haber tratado de mala manera, como lo hace casi siempre con las chicas_ \- completo la otra vampiresa, ella era la única que sabía conservar la calma, por lo que le fue fácil mentir, o más bien decir una verdad a medias.

 _-¡Ah bueno!, ¿para qué tanto misterio?, no se apuren, ya me encargue de ese tipo._

 _-¿Que le hiciste?_ \- le pregunto ahora Ruby, levantándose rápidamente con una cara de preocupación.

 _-Tranquila, solo aclare algunos puntos, si quieres puedes ir a hablar con él._

 _-¡Oh, ok!, iré a ver, por lo mientras... sigan con el entrenamiento..._

 _-Pero todavía faltan..._

 _-Con lo que se pueda, yo regreso y pondré orden..._ \- agrego la peli naranja, interrumpiendo lo que decía la Moka exterior, ahora era su turno de hablar con Gin, se notaba bastante nerviosa, pero sabía exactamente qué decir. En cuanto llego vio a Tsukune, o más bien dicho al hombre lobo, recargado en una estatua de la escuela.

 _-¡Hey, Ginei-san!_

 _-¡Ahora vas tú!... mira ya le dije a Kurumu que me voy a disculpar solo si..._

 _-¡No!_ \- murmuro la Ruby, con la cabeza baja, cosa que confundió al chico.

 _-¿No, a que te refieres con eso?_

 _-No es eso de lo que te quiero hablar._

 _-¿A... a no... Entonces?_

 _-Morioka Ginei_ \- el tono en el que lo dijo era bastante serio, aunque se le acercaba al mencionado era igual de tentadora, entonces, dijo algo que lo dejo completamente en shock _-¿aun sigues enamorado de mí?_

 _-¿¡Que, a que viene eso!?_

 _-¡Responde, sí o no!_ \- las cosas estaban muy tensas en aquel lugar, con esa pregunta lo único que pensaba Gin era "quiero salir de aquí", ahora si lo habían tomado por sorpresa, por lo que quedó completamente enmudecido _-¡vamos, di algo, no te quedes callado!_

 _-Pues... yo..._

 _-¡Por favor, solo dime algo!, no importa qué, pero tengo que saberlo... ¿si... o no?_ \- la determinación de Ruby era digna de la misma Kokoa, tanto que al castaño le pareció por un momento el estar viéndola (aunque... si la estaba viendo... ¡ah claro, no en ese modo, perdón!).

 _-¿Me prometes que lo que te diga... no va a afectar nuestra relación?_

 _-No tenemos una relación... así que..._

 _-Sabes a lo que me refiero._

 _-¡Por supuesto que sí, solo intento relajar un poco este asunto!_

 _-Bueno... pues... la verdad es que... ¿cómo decir esto?, tu eres una chica lindísima en todo sentido, y claro que llegue a sentir mucho por ti... pero... creo que me atrae alguien más..._ \- la cara de la niña lo decía todo, estaba profundamente triste, pero en cierto modo... más tranquila.

 _-¡Lo sabía, gracias por decírmelo!_

 _-¡Escucha lamento que esto te haga sentir mal pero es que yo... !, un momento, ¿qué quieres decir con "lo sabía"?_

 _-¿Es Kurumu-chan verdad?_ \- otra vez, Tsukune se quedó sin palabra alguna.

 _-¿Cómo... ?_

 _-Soy una chica, ustedes los hombres son tan fáciles de entender_ \- espera, no estoy de acuerdo con eso... _-se te nota a simple vista, como la tratas últimamente, como la ves e incluso tu tono de voz con ella._

 _-Bueno yo..._

 _-No tienes nada que explicarme, estoy bien, solo quería saberlo para no estar así por más tiempo._

 _-Menos mal, me hubiera sentido pésimo._

 _-Tranquilo, ni que fuera el fin del mundo_ \- ante estas palabras, el castaño solo puso una cara de disgusto, mientras la niña solo reía disimuladamente. Sin embargo, al poco tiempo, volteo nuevamente la mirada hacia el chico, de una manera muy tierna _\- solo una cosa más._

 _-¿Qué cosa?_ \- en ese preciso momento, se le acerca cada vez más, y entonces, le planto un ligero beso en la mejilla, no habría problema, solo era una escena entre dos leales amigos, sin embargo, para alguien más no parecía eso.

 _-¿¡Que carajos estás haciendo!?_ \- grito una muy molesta Moka detrás de ellos, haciendo que la menor de las dos volteara súbitamente.

 _-¿Eh, Kokoa-chan, yo... no... ?_ \- decía ahora nerviosa la peli naranja, ante la mirada asesina de la vampiresa mayor.

 _-Ko... Kokoa... tranquila nosotros solo estábamos_ \- en ese momento, la peli plata se lanzó sobre ambos a una gran velocidad, se notaba muy molesta, los dos chicos no tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar y escapar por lo que...

 _-¡Ahora sí... reconozcan su lugar!_ \- a ambos los mando a volar muy lejos...

Continuará...

* * *

Dejen sus comentarios, todos son bien recibidos, y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.


	11. ¿Otro Día Más?

Hola de nuevo Fanfiction, aqui les traigo el nuevo capitulo este fic, y para no hacerselos más largo, a leer se ha dicho.

* * *

 **Capitulo XI: ¿Otro Día Más?**

Y así paso... el primer día de todo este alboroto (¿cómo, el primer día?), al final el pequeño asunto entre Gin-senpai y Ko-chan se solucionó, de una u otra forma, ahora era el momento de descansar hasta el siguiente día, para ver como arreglarían el problema en el que el grupo se había metido, o más bien, en el problema que cierta niña los había metido, todo estaría más o menos tranquilo esa noche, de no ser por...

 _-Entonces, ¿qué hacemos con las habitaciones?_ \- preguntaba la Moka externa tímidamente.

 _-Bueno, no le veo el problema, todas seguimos siendo chicas después de todo_ \- le respondió Mizore sin inmutarse.

 _-Lo sé pero..._

 _-Ya, tranquila, no tengo nada malo en mi cuarto que no tendría una chica de nuestra edad_ \- le contesto ahora Kurumu, con cierta perspicacia.

 _-¿Y yo que?, no tengo donde dormir_ \- agrego Tsukune, sobre el hombro de Kokoa.

 _-"Tu duermes en una casita en mi cuarto, por eso no te preocupes"_ \- dijo de pronto la original Kokoa, desde el sello del Rosario.

 _-Ok, algo es algo..._

 _-De acuerdo, ya es muy tarde, supongo que tenemos otras cosas que hacer, y después de eso debemos descansar -_ espeto Ruby, ganándose el consentimiento de los demás - _nos veremos aquí el díe de mañana para seguir con el entrenamiento, y por favor, traten de no llamar mucho la atención._

 _-Ya nos lo dijiste, no vamos a hacer nada tonto, ¿por quién nos tomas?_ \- ante las palabras de Gin, los demás solo lo voltearon a ver con cara de "te conocemos".

 _-Como sea, ya vámonos... desu._

Luego de eso, la noche paso sin nada extraordinario, aunque a algunos de los chicos les costaba trabajo el conciliar el sueño.

 _-"¡Ah, este lugar es muy incómodo"_ \- pensaba Tsukune, dentro de la casita de Ko-chan _-"me pregunto qué va a pasar con nosotros, aunque creo que Yukari-chan puede sacarnos del problema... por ahora lo que me preocupa es... ¿qué va a pasar mañana con **ese** asunto?"_

A la mañana siguiente, las cosas seguían casi como si nada, Tsukune, o al menos su cuerpo caminaba como de costumbre rumbo a la escuela, sin embargo, justo detrás de él, sin que se diera cuenta, había dos presencias que lo observaban.

 _-¿Estas lista?_

 _-Ku... Kurumu-chan, no creo que esto sea la mejor idea._

 _-¡Lo es!, Ruby-san nos dijo que actuáramos como si nada pasara._

 _-Si ya sé, pero..._

 _-Todos los días salto encima de el para nuestro contacto "cuerpo a cuerpo", sería raro que de un momento al otro dejara de hacerlo_ \- decía la brujita a una muy apenada Moka, que solo veía como "Tsukune" se alejaba cada vez más.

 _-Pe... Pero ese no es..._

 _-¡Ve ahora o perderás la oportunidad!, y mira que te estoy dando la oportunidad, Moka._

 _-Es... está bien_ \- casi a fuerzas, la bella Súcubo salió de su escondite, tomo un poco de aire, se dirigió directo hacia donde iba el castaño y justo cuando quedo tras él, dio un ligero salto para abrazarlo contra sus grandes oppais _-¡buenos días Tsukune!_ \- " _¡ah, esto es tan vergonzoso!"_

 _-¿Eh, pe... pero que...?_ \- intentaba gritar el muchacho, casi ahogándose _-Ku... rumu... quítate de encima... no puedo respirar..._

 _-¡Oh, perdón Gi... quiero decir... Tsukune!_

 _-¿Que te sucede?, pudiste asfixiarme con eso_ \- ahora si Gin se notaba un tanto molesto.

 _-¡Cierto, eso fue muy peligroso, por poco lo matas-desu!, ¿verdad "TSUKUNE"?_ \- le decía ahora Yukari, mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

 _-Por supuesto que sí, yo... ¡ah claro!... ya entendí_ \- musito al final el chico _-¡Gomen!_

 _-Por cierto, ¿dónde está... Moka?_ \- _"esto es extraño en verdad"_ \- pensó nuevamente la súcubo.

 _-Bueno, no lo sé, yo también la estaba buscando_ \- decía ahora Tsukune, cuando de pronto y sin darse cuenta, la presencia de alguien se posó justo detrás de él.

 _-Aquí estoy Tsukune_ \- dijo de repente Moka, al más puro estilo de Mizore, cosa que hizo que el castaño se sobresaltara del susto.

 _-¿Desde cuándo...?_

 _-... Desde hace rato, no te asustes_ \- agrego la vampiresa, nuevamente sin expresión, sin embargo, una sorprendida Kurumu se le quedo viendo de arriba a abajo _-¿qué?_

 _-Este... ahora que nadie nos ve... ¿porque estas vestida de esa forma?_ \- le musito esta, al darse cuenta de que ella solo tenía puesta la brisa de la escuela, y por la transparencia de la misma se notaba algo más.

 _-Esto... te dije que tu cuerpo era demasiado cálido para mí, así que aprovechare la temperatura del ambiente para no derretirme, por eso no traigo el saco._

 _-¿Y por eso no traes sujetador?_ \- le pregunto ahora Yukari, con un tono burlón.

 _-¿¡Que!?_ \- Kurumu, bueno, Moka se notaba ahora más alterada, incluso parecía su actitud normal.

 _-Sí, así se siente mejor el aire._

 _-De ninguna manera Mizore-chan, ¡regresa a mi habitación y ponte mínimo un sujetador, quieres!_

 _-Ok, ya, no me tardo, solo cálmate_ \- le respondió serenamente Mizore, como si nada, en tanto se retiraba de ahí.

 _-"Te dije que se daría cuenta Yuki onna"_

 _-Por lo menos solo fue eso._

 _-"¿Te refieres a que no traes...?_

 _-Tranquila, me pondré unas también, solo espero que no me sobrecaliente con eso._

 _-"¡Tú ya estas sobrecalentada!"_ \- con esto, una ligera risita salió de ella.

 _-¡Mataku!, ¿así como quiere que todo se vea tan normal como siempre?_ \- dijo de pronto Inner Moka, saliendo de entre los arbustos, algo normal para la original Mizore.

 _-¡Ah!, ¿quién...?, ¡ah solo eres tú!_

 _-¿Enserio Omote, ni así vas a dejar de decir eso?_ \- pregunto nuevamente la yuki onna, con algo de enojo.

 _-¡Lo siento, es la costumbre!_

 _-Bueno, pero, ¿tú que hacías en ese lugar?_ \- le cuestiono ahora Yukari.

 _-No es obvio, esa chica de hielo es una acosadora, ¿no?, solo sigo la corriente._ \- En tanto continuaba esa conversación con los cuatro chicos, a lo lejos el resto de los alumnos, en especial hombres, miraban con cierto recelo al nuestro héroe.

 _-¡Mira, ahí esta ese maldito de Aono!_

 _-¿Cómo rayos le hace para tener a tanta belleza detrás de el?_

 _-¡Inclusive Moka-san, como me da envidia!_ \- eran algunas de las cosas que se murmuraban entre el grupo, algunas de ellas, por esto o por lo otro llegaron a los oídos de Tsukune, es decir, de Ko-chan.

 _-"¡Vaya, al fin una escena normal entre tanta confusión_ \- pensó _-menos mal que Gin-senpai sabe cómo me comporto"_

 _-¡Tsukune-san, vamos!_

 _-¡Ah sí claro Ruby-san... quiero decir Kokoa-sama!_ \- y así comenzó otro día "normal" para los chicos del club del periódico, sin embargo, estaban tan concentrados en intentar disimular el pequeño error del día anterior, que ninguno fue capaz de darse cuenta de que nuevamente eran observados desde las sombras.

 _-¡Esa mocosa, pronto me las pagaras, tú y tu grupito de ineptos!_

Un poco más tarde, durante la hora del almuerzo (me ahorre las molestias de contarles lo que paso durante clases, de nada XD) todos los chicos permanecía afuera del comedor, solo por precaución, algunos andaban en grupitos aparte, nada fuera de lo común, si saben a lo que me refiero. Uno de esos grupitos era el de las dos Mokas, Ko-chan y Tsukune.

 _-¡Bien, ya estamos alejados del resto!, ahora, Ko-chan por favor, dime como transformarme en un humano, ya estoy cansado de estar aleteando._

 _-¡A verdad, creías que era tan facil-dechu!_ \- le respondió este con cierto tono burlón _-ok, mira, es un tanto complicado así que presta atención, porque es el mismo proceso para transformarte en un arma._

 _-De acuerdo, ¿qué tengo que hacer?_

 _-Trata de relajar la mente lo más que puedas, si es necesario, ponte en blanco, y cuando consigas eso lo único que tienes que hacer es imaginar en lo que quieres transformarte-dechu._

 _-¿Solo eso?, creí que era más difícil._

 _-Decirlo es fácil, pero ahora inténtalo_ \- en ese instante, el quiróptero se posó sobre una de las tumbas de aquel cementerio (si, dije cementerio, otra vez), cerró los ojos y empezó, solo les puedo decir que al principio se imaginó como el humano que deseaba volver a ser, sin embargo...

 _-¡Funciona!_ \- expreso de pronto la ex-peli rosada, con cierta esperanza, más lo siguiente que vio le dio el "bajón" a ellos.

 _-¡No, no, te desconcentraste verdad!, eso es una bola de hierro_ \- le dijo ahora la segunda vampiresa.

 _-Me di cuenta, lo intentare otra vez_ \- acto seguido, lo volvió a hacer, pero en cada intento solo conseguía transformarse en un arma diferente e inclusive en algunos objetos extraños.

 _-¡No, eso es un hacha!..._

 _-¡Eso es un martillo-dechu!..._

 _-Espada..._

 _-Catana..._

 _-Florete-dechu..._

 _-¿Un bate de beisbol?..._

 _-¿Enserio, una vara de bambú?_

 _-¿¡Podrían dejar de decirme en lo que me convierto!?_ \- respondió al fin un agotado y algo molesto Tsukune _-se exactamente lo que son esas cosas._

 _-¡Concéntrate entonces!, no podemos perder tiempo_ \- contesto una de las dos chicas, precisamente la Moka interna.

 _-Bien... otra vez_ \- otra vez el anteriormente humano quedo en un estado sereno, parecía que esta vez lo lograría, y así fue, al fin logro transformarse en un chico de su edad... pero...

 _-¡Si, lo logre al fin!_ \- dijo en tono triunfal, dándose cuenta de que sus dos acompañantes tenían los ojos tapados, con un ligero sonrojo _-¿eh, que pasa?_

 _-Tsukune... tu estas_ \- decía con timidez la súcubo, que ya se había dado completamente la vuelta.

 _-¿Eh?_

 _-¡Mínimo podrías haberte imaginado con algo de ropa, tarado!_ \- agrego la segunda chica, de la misma manera, en ese momento, nuestro amigo se dio cuenta del hecho.

 _-¡Ah, no puede ser, olvide ese detalle, lo siento chicas!_

 _-Al menos conseguiste eso, pero por favor... ¡vístete, esto es vergonzoso!_

 _-Hai... lo intentare_ \- de nuevo volvió a su concentración, tardo unos minutos, pero al fin reapareció ya vestido con el uniforme escolar _-listo, ya pueden voltear._

 _-¡En tu vida vuelvas a hacer eso Aono Tsukune!_ \- le amenazo Mizore, con la cara totalmente enrojecida.

 _-Voy a necesitar terapia para olvidar eso._

 _-No seas dramática, en algún momento iba a pasar._

 _-¿A qué te refieres Moka-san?_

 _-¿Eh?... no... Na... nada... solo es el shock... digo yo... no es que me lo esté imaginando pero... definitivamente si... digo no... Este... olvídalo quieres._

 _-¿Ok?, creo que alguien más quedo traumada-dechu._

 _-¡Cállate!_

 _-Bien, supongo que tenemos que regresar, al menos ya no siento como que me están aplastando_ \- expreso Tsukune, en tanto se estiraba, por supuesto, las chicas solo lo veían con una cara desencajada.

 _-"¿Cómo puede estar tan tranquilo después de eso?"_ \- pensó la ojiverde.

 _-"En mi vida quiero volver a ver eso otra vez"_

 _-"¡No puede ser!, lo único bueno es todo esto es que este no es mi cuerpo, si no... "_

Al mismo tiempo que ocurría todo esto, en uno de los tantos pasillos de la academia, Kokoa, bueno, Ruby se paseaba de manera digamos que normal, sin molestar a nadie, pensando en sus asuntos como cualquiera lo haría, sin embargo, se sentía un poco extraña...

 _-¡Umm!, ¿qué me pasa?, siento que alguien me está siguiendo, deben ser los nervios_ \- entonces siguió con su camino, sin prestarle atención a eso... por unos cuantos minutos más _-¡otra vez!... no tranquila, no seas paranoica, nadie te sigue Ruby, solo es tu imaginación_ \- y de esa forma continuo casi toda la hora del descanso, volteando constantemente para ver si lograba detectar a alguien, pero nada, no sentía la más mínima señal de un youki _-¿¡quién esta ahí!?, sal inmediatamente, no creas que no sé qué me estas siguiendo_ \- _"esto es extraño, quizá deba de ir con los demás, no es que tenga miedo pero... "-_ en tanto se alejaba de aquella zona, detrás de ella, la figura de una de sus compañeras se hizo presente, mirándola casi como lo haría Mizore.

Así paso otro día más de estudios en la escuela, nadie se daba cuenta del "asunto" aquel, salvo por algunas cosas que se notaba anormales, pero nada fuera de lo común.

 _-"Vaya, Aono Tsukune, veo que ya lograste transformarte"_

 _-¡Ah, sí!_

 _-¡Por favor, no me recuerdes ese momento!_ \- agrego Mizore, poniéndose las manos en las sienes.

 _-¡Ah, ya casi lo había olvidado!_

 _-¿Que, que paso... desu?_

 _-Digamos que Moka-chan vio ciertas "cosas"_ \- nótese el énfasis en "cosas", algo que obvio las demás enamoradas del castaño entendieron, volteando a ver a ambas chicas con ojos de muerte.

 _-Tranquilas chicas fue un accidente, Moka-san no tiene culpa en esto_ \- intento calmarlas, quien más, sino Tsukune.

 _-Muy bien, nada más porque ese no es tu cuerpo, si no..._ \- decía la pequeña súcubo, apretando el puño.

 _-¿Si no que niñita?_

 _-¡Ahí vas otra vez con eso!, ya dejen de andarse peleando... Moka, deja de amedrentar a la pequeña_ \- dijo ahora Ruby con ánimos de evitar un nuevo conflicto, ganándose el descontento de la recién mencionada.

 _-Ignorare eso, Ruby-san... bueno, ¿qué progreso tenemos con ese asunto?_

 _-¡Me fue de maravilla!, logre llegar hasta la parada del autobús esta vez-desu_ \- decía con emoción Yukari.

 _-¿Solo hasta ahí?, a este paso tardaras un mes en llegar hasta la colina de las brujas._

 _-¡Esta bien, Mizore-chan!, las cosas se hacen poco a poco, no a la carrera, ¿o quieres que nos tele transporte en pedacitos?_

 _-Tampoco es para tanto..._

 _-Lo que sí..._ \- agrego Ruby _-es que vamos a necesitar de un poco más de tiempo, por lo menos unos dos días, en lo que Yukari-chan y yo perfeccionamos la técnica correctamente._

 _-¿Otros dos días, no hay manera de apresurarlo?, me aburro siendo todo el tiempo Tsukune-kun... sin ofender amigo._

 _-Ya te dije que es mejor que sea lento pero seguro-desu._

 _-Si pero... nunca pensé que ser un humano fuese de ese modo... sigo sin ofender amigo._

 _-No te preocupes, te entiendo, ser "Koutaru" es algo incómodo, si no fuera porque ninguna de las chicas recuerda lo que les paso con el seria aun peor._

 _-¡Dije que lo sentía-dechu!_

 _-"Ya te oímos, no tienes que gritar Ko-chan"_

 _-¡Oh, gomen Kokoa-sama!_

 _-Pues, lo que sea de cada uno, yo ya me acostumbre un poco al cuerpo de Mizore,_ \- espeto Moka - _lo único que no me cuadra es porque tengo que perseguir a los demás._

 _-Es mi encanto natural._

 _-"Ahora que lo mencionan, ser mi Onee-chan también es divertido, aparte solo tengo que estar viendo atravesó de este sello y no hago nada"_

 _-¿¡Quién te dijo que no hago nada tonta!?_ \- le cuestión la original habitante del rosario.

 _-"Bueno, no veo mucho que hacer por aquí"_

 _-Pídele a la chica de hielo que te lea algo, dile que escriba o dibuje lo que quieres._

 _-¿Y yo por que debería de hacerlo?_ \- pregunto ahora la peli rosa.

 _-Para que no se hagan tontas ustedes solas, eso es lo que hacíamos la exterior y yo para des aburrirnos._

 _-¿Eh, Ura-chan, que eso no era un secreto entre tú y yo?_ \- al momento, la interna abrió los ojos dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho.

 _-¡Maldita sea, es la segunda vez que lo hago en este día!_

 _-Ustedes dirán lo que quieran, pero yo de verdad extraños mis pechos_ \- menciono ahora Yukari, volteando nostálgicamente hacia esa parte de su cuerpo.

 _-¡Tranquila, ya te crecerán!_ \- completo Gin, disimuladamente.

 _-¡Tu cállate pervertido!_

 _-¿Podrían dejar de gritar?, hacen que me empiece a doler la cabeza_ \- Mizore estaba ya con las manos puestas en las sienes, en actitud de dolor.

 _-Dile a el yo no... Espera, ahora que lo dices, la piel de Moka se ve más pálida que de costumbre, ¿te sientes bien?_

 _-No sé... me he sentido algo... cansada y también..._ \- en cuanto dijo eso, se desplomo ante la mirada de sus demás amigos.

 _-¡Mizore-chan!_

 _-¿Qué?... perdón yo... me maree un momento_ \- la ahora vampiresa intento reincorporarse al resto, sin embargo volvió a caer al sentirse débil.

 _-¡Oh no!, pude ser que sea un efecto secundario del incidente-desu._

 _-No es eso_ \- respondió Ura-chan, ante la preocupación de la brujita menor, para después voltear a ver a su contraparte _-¿hace cuánto que no tomas algo?_

 _-¡Ah, ya entiendo!... desde ayer en la mañana_ \- le contesto a su vez esta.

 _-¿Que, de que hablan, que me sucede?_

 _-Fácil, estas anémica, eso porque no has ingerido lo que todo vampiro necesita para sobrevivir._

 _-¿Te refieres a la sangre?_ \- pregunto ahora Gin, algo desubicado.

 _-No, helado de fresa... ¡por supuesto que sangre idiota!_ \- le reprendió la ex-peli plata.

 _-Ok... ¿y donde la consigo ahora?, no hay ningún banco de sangre por aquí cerca_ \- ante esta respuesta, las tres súper youkai ahí presentes solo la miraron con una cara de "¿enserio?"

 _-¿Si te acuerdas que todo ser humano e incluso muchos de nosotros tenemos san-gre?_

 _-¡Ah sí!, bueno, alguien que quiera ser donador en este momento_ \- obvio, nadie de los presentes se ofreció, ni siquiera ambas Mokas, por lo que solo quedo la última opción (beber su propia sangre) ¿qué?, no eso no... _-Gin..._

 _-¿Qué?, no, de ninguna manera, ni muerto, me niego rotundamente..._

 _-Vamos, solo un poco, ¿sí?_ \- y entonces, aplico la que toda chica linda en estos casos, la clásica "carita de cachorrito regañado"

 _-Yo... yo... ¡ahí está bien!, pero que no duela..._

 _-Si aja, lo que digas..._

 _-¡Espera Mizore-chan!, primero tienes que..._ \- advirtió la original Moka, sin embargo, esta no le presto la más mínima atención y entonces...

 _-"Kappuchuuuuuuuu"_

 _-¡Ahhhhhh, te dije que sin dolor!_

Continuará...


	12. Descubierto

¡Mundo del Fanfiction y universos desconocidos del mismo!

Tengo un importante anuncio que hacerles que de seguro cambiara la historia de la humanidad para siempre

¡Hoy es sabado!... (WTF) no es broma eso no era, lo que les quería decir es que dentro de poco le voy a hacer una conti a Rosario No Vampire, sera solo un Omake pero cuenta como conti.

Asi, les prometo que tambien sacare uno que otro One-shot ocacinal, todo con el fin de brindar seguridad y confianza entre las familias de este inmen... ¿que estoy diciendo?, me siento politico haciendo esto.

Ok,por lo mientras aqui les traigo la continuación de esta historia, espero que les guste y ya saben si quieren usar un personaje de esta primero tiene que pedirlo. Bueno, a leer.

* * *

 **Capitulo XII: Descubierto**

Bueno ya se imaginarán, al final los demás tuvieron que despegar del cuello de Gin a Mizore, estaba a punto de comérselo vivo, de hecho, ahora estaba casi seco.

 _-Perdón, no pensé que solo tomarás un poquito, como siempre te veo pegada a él._

 _-Eso estuvo peor que la última vez_ \- (capítulo 13 de la segunda temporada, y si, casi se lo acaban al pobre Tsukune)

 _-Y bueno, que pasara con Ginei-san._

 _-No sé, seguro que se va a recuperar_ \- decía Ura-chan, el pobre hombre lobo estaba recostado totalmente inconsciente _-al menos eso creo, espero que no haya daño cerebral._

 _-¿Más?_

 _-No bromees Kurumu-chan_ \- contesto ahora su contraparte, algo preocupada _-Mizore-chan, te dije que tenías que tener cuidado, el cuerpo de Tsukune es muy débil y su sangre tarda en regenerarse, por eso aunque me siente muy sedienta no tomo demasiada de la suya._

 _-¡Espera!, ¿dijiste daño cerebral?_ \- pregunto ahora el original Tsukune un tanto preocupado.

 _-No era enserio tonto._

 _-"Por lo menos me siento mejor ahora"_

 _-Eso... lo dirás... tú..._

 _-¡Gin-senpai!, ¿te encuentras bien?_

 _-Creo... no sé cómo... Tsukune aguanta esto... todos los días_ \- al momento Kurumu bajo la mirada un tanto triste, mientras que Mizore lo veía con algo de molestia.

 _-Y bueno..._

 _-¿Bueno que Kurumu?_

 _-Dinos..._

 _-¿Qué cosa, porque todas me miran así?_ \- en efecto, todas las chicas, excepto las dos originales Mokas se le quedaban viendo con cierta curiosidad.

 _-¿A que sabe la sangre de Tsukune-san-desu?_

 _-¿Solo eso les importa ahora?_ \- se preguntaba Kurumu, con una gotita en la cabeza, lo mismo que Mizore.

 _-Pues la verdad... ahora se por qué a Moka le gusta tanto... sabe cómo a... como a... ¿cómo les diré?_

 _-"Sabe cómo a cereza dulce con un poco de jugo de uva"_ \- respondió Kokoa desde su sello.

 _-No, no, es más como un sabor a frutas acidas pero dulces que te dejan un sabor a no sé qué..._ \- a completo la vampiresa, al momento las chicas (y también los chicos) voltearon a ver a las originales portadoras del Rosario.

 _-¿Es cierto Moka?_

 _-Pues... más bien es como si probaras un poco de vino_ \- contesto Omote - _pero sin alcohol claro, pero además..._

 _-... con un toque refrescante, no diría que jugo de manzana ni mucho menos_ \- agrego Inner Moka - _es más como... jugo de tomate o de esa flor roja... ¿cómo se llama?_

 _-¿Jamaica?_

 _-¡Ah si eso!_

 _-¡Ya me lo imagino!_

 _-Debe saber muy bien-desu._

 _-¡Ni te imaginas!_

 _-Etto... ¿podríamos dejar de relacionarme con una bebida, chicas?_ \- espeto Tsukune, con una nubecita morada en su cabeza.

 _-"Si claro, ni que estuvieras tan bueno... de sabor claro"_

 _-Listo, me tengo que ir_ \- dijo de pronto Ruby _-dentro de poco volveremos a nuestros cuerpos normales, así que no se preocupen._

 _-Eso espero Ruby-san._

 _-Yukari-chan, recuerda que esta noche toca._

 _-¿¡Perdón!?_ \- grito la bruja mayor, con la cara totalmente roja.

 _-El rosario, tienes que revisar que este bien como siempre._

 _-¡Ah... claro, ya sabía!_

Y así paso el segundo día, mientras más pasaba el tiempo, Yukari y Ruby se acercaban un poco más a su meta, claro, en todo momento vigilados por la sombra de aquel chico alto y delgado, que no apartaba su vista del grupo por nada, sin embargo, ese no era el único problema que enfrentarían en los siguientes días...

A la mañana siguiente, como de costumbre la mayoría de los alumnos se dirigían a sus clases, al último día de la semana, por lo que había muy pocos en realidad, todo parecía normal, si saben a lo que me refiero, parece que este día sería el más calando en lo que iba del semestre (¿así?)... no, la verdad no.

 _-"Mañana se acaba este martirio por fin_ \- pensaba cierto castaño paseando por la academia _-no veo la hora de volver a la normalidad, ser Tsukune de verdad no me va como lo esperaba, supongo que uno es lo que es y no se puede cambiar"_

En eso estaba Gin, cuando de repente, unas manos robustas lo tomaron por la espalda y lo jalaron rápidamente hasta el lago Youkai.

 _-¡Ah, pero que...!_

 _-¡Aono Tsukune!_

 _-¿Que, tu quien rayos eres?_ \- frente a él estaba un tipo alto, como de unos dos metros, robusto y de pelo negro.

 _-¡No te hagas el loco!, ¿dónde está lo que te pedí hace tres días?_ \- dijo con su voz gruesa.

 _-No sé de lo que me hablas, ni siquiera se quien rayos eres_ \- de pronto, tomo entre una de sus manos al muchacho y lo proyecto contra un árbol.

 _-¿¡Donde está el ensayo que te pedí!? me dijiste que lo tendrías listo justo hoy._

 _-¿Ensayo?, no soy tu mozo, si tenías una tarea por que no la hiciste tu_ \- nuevamente, las manos del gigante tomaron a Tsukune, impactándolo ahora contra una banca de ese lugar.

 _-¡Muy valiente, eh!, ¿qué paso con lo que dijiste de qué harías lo que fuera por tu chica?_ \- con esto Tsukune quedo con una cara de impresión, estaba desconcertado.

 _-Eso... eso no importa ahora_ \- _"¿en qué demonios me metiste Tsukune?"_

 _-Pensé que te gustaba esa mujer, esta tan buena, dudo que hayas cambiado de opinión._

 _-Lo hice, así que no me importa, puedes hacer lo que quieras con ella, te la regalo, pero eso te va a traer un gran problema sabes_ \- estas palabras pusieron más enojado al chico, en ese instante, de sus hombros empezó a salir una especie de espinas, al tiempo de que su rostro y el resto de su figura se deformaban volviéndolo una masa aún más grande y musculosa.

 _-¿Lo que sea dices?_ \- en tanto decía esto, lanzo una puñetazo directo hacia Tsukune, el cual esquivo con dificultades.

 _-"No puede ser, este tipo es un orco o algo parecido_ \- pensaba con cierto temor _-¡que idiota!"_ \- _pensándolo bien, ¡no te acerques a Moka!_

Al mismo tiempo, en la reja de la entrada principal.

 _-¿Te ocurre algo, Tsukune?_ \- pregunto Omote, notando a su compañero algo extraño.

 _-No lo sé, empecé a sentir una sensación de peligro._

 _-¿Peligro?_

 _-Sí, es como si..._ \- en ese instante abrió más los ojos recordando algo.

 _-Tsukune, ¿seguro de lo que dices?_ \- pregunto ahora Mizore.

 _-Esto... si... tengo que ir a... regreso en un momento._

 _-¡Espera Tsu... quiero decir, Koutaru!_ \- las dos solo se quedaron viendo como el chico se alejaba corriendo hacia el bosque.

 _-Definitivamente "Kurumu", es de lo que hablábamos la otra vez..._

De vuelta en el lugar del enfrentamiento.

 _-¿Qué pasa, no decías que no importaba lo que le pasará?_

 _-Cambio de opinión muy seguido, deberías saberlo_ \- aquel enorme sujeto lanzaba puñetazos y patadas al por mayor sobre nuestro héroe, afortunadamente su misma grandeza le daba la desventaja de ser un tanto más lento, lo cual Tsukune aprovechaba.

De repente, de entre la espesa niebla, Koutaru, o más bien, el original Tsukune llego, lo que vio le horrorizo al instante, verse a sí mismo peleando contra ese gigante, sabía que si un solo golpe acertaba en su cuerpo quedaría hecho pedazos.

 _-¡No puede ser, sabía que esto sucedería tarde o temprano!_ \- al momento, aprovechándose un poco del poder de "Koutaru" dio un gran salto, aterrizando justo en medio de la batalla.

 _-¡Tu!_

 _-¿Quién carajos eres?_ \- pregunto aquel sujeto.

 _-Eso no importa, Takuhe-sempai._

 _-¡Lo sabía, tú conoces a este sujeto verdad!_ \- afirmo el hombre lobo.

 _-Lo lamento Gin-senpai, esta batalla no es tuya, por favor sal de aquí, yo me encargo de el_ \- respondió el peli azul poniéndose en plan de lucha.

 _-No importa quien sea, si te metes en mi camino, resultarás lastimado niño_ \- grito el rival, lanzándose hacia el chico, a punto de acertarle un golpe, sin embargo, este transformo una de sus manos en una bola de hierro, con lo que lo detuvo.

 _-¡Ahg, Ko-chan, tenías todos estos trucos guardados y nunca nos ayudaste!_ \- murmuro para si Tsukune, para después impulsar a su oponente lejos de el _-¡murciélago estúpido!_

 _-¡Tsukune!, explícame quien es este tipo._

 _-Quisiera... pero ahora... estoy en medio de algo... ¿recuerdas?_ \- decía esquivando y repeliendo los ataques lo más que podía.

 _-Solo tú, después que aplaste a esta basura iré por ti, y después por tu chica Aono._

 _-"Moka-san... no... Definitivamente no dejare que le hagas daño"_ \- con ese pensamiento, cambio su otro brazo en una espada de doble filo _-¡No te acerques a Moka-san!_ \- Tsukune lanzaba varios golpes con la bola de hierro que tenía por mano, y al mismo tiempo lo atacaba con la espada, sin embargo, esto parecía no afectarle, al contrario, solo lo enfurecía más.

 _-¡Eres una molestia!_ \- con una sola patada lo mando a volar más de veinte metros _-te lo advertí._

 _-"¡No, Tsukune-kun!"_ \- Gin intento como pudo el ir a ayudar a su amigo, pero para entonces, la mole de músculos lo tomo de la cabeza fuertemente _-"maldita sea, no puedo hacer nada con este cuerpo tan débil"_

 _-¡Ahora vas tu sabandija!_ \- estaba por darle con el puño directo en el abdomen, no había nada que hacer, sin embargo de súbito, su cuerpo empezó a quedarse inmóvil poco a poco _-¿que... me esta... ?_

 _-¡Gin-senpai!... ¿eh, que sucedió?_ \- al momento Tsukune vio como el cuerpo de su rival quedaba completamente congelado _-esto es..._

 _-¡Te lo repito!_ \- dijo de pronto la voz de una chica tras él, cosa que lo dejo helado (literalmente) _-¿hay algo que tengas que decirnos Aono Tsukune?_ \- efectivamente, era la Moka interna, junto a su contraparte, amabas lo observaban con una mirada de enojo.

 _-¡Eh, Moka-san, las dos!, ¿cuándo...?_

 _-¡Contesta Tsukune!_ \- casi le grito la súcubo.

 _-Pues... yo... es que yo..._

 _-¡Diles la verdad o te hare sufrir!_ \- le grito ahora el senpai, intentando zafarse de su captor, Tsukune solo bajo la cabeza apenado, sabía que tenía que decir la verdad, sino se le iba a armar un problema todavía más grande con sus dos queridas vampiresas.

 _-Bueno... yo..._ \- en eso, se escuchó un crujido proveniente de la escultura de hielo, una grieta se estaba formando en ella, signo de que el rival comenzaba a descongelarse.

 _-¡Engendro del mal!_

 _-¡Carajo, ahora no!_ \- decía el chico, aun con la cabeza entre la mano congelada del gigante.

 _-¡Déjamelo a mi Ura-chan!_ \- al mismo tiempo, Moka sacaba las alas de súcubo de su cuerpo actual, al igual que sus largas uñas, y se lanzó rumbo a aquel sujeto.

 _-¡Espera Moka-san!_ \- le grito su amigo, más esta no le hizo el menor caso, en cuanto llego al lugar indicado lanzo un corte sobre la mano del sujeto casi liberada, causando que soltara a Gin.

 _-¡Ah, maldita mujer!_ \- con un gruñido termino por romper la barrera de hielo que lo sujetaba _-dejen de meterse en lo que no les importa_ \- dio un gran salto, intentando sujetar a la chica, claro, era tan pesado que no lo pudo hacer, cosa que ambas Youkai aprovecharon para rematarlo de una vez.

 _-¡Ni siquiera lo pienses!_

 _-Eres un bastardo..._

 _-¡Reconoce tu lugar!_ \- y con esos dos golpes certeros, por fin, el rival cayo vencido, totalmente inconsciente.

 _-¡A... ahora conozco mi...!_ \- en eso, de quien sabe dónde, llego el original Gin corriendo.

 _-La batalla de esta semana duro... esto es extraño... bueno, duro 40 segundos-dechu._

 _-¡Uf, gracias chicas, eso estuvo cerca!_ \- decía ahora el cuerpo de Tsukune, sacudiéndose el saco.

 _-No fue nada... y ahora..._ \- en ese instante, ambas mujeres se quedaron viendo al original Tsukune, con un Youkai color rojo a su alrededor.

 _-Es... espera... Moka-san... déjame explicarte..._ \- dijo este poniéndose de pie, con un miedo terrible.

 _-Eso espero, a menos que quieras terminar como ese tipo_ \- señalo Ura, ahora ambas estaban prácticamente sobre él.

 _-¿Cómo decirlo...?, pues..._

 _-¡Deja de balbucear y habla de una vez Tsukune!_

 _-Es que..._

 _-¿Prefieres que yo les diga lo que paso?_ \- a completo ahora el senpai _-si lo hago te va a ir peor._

 _-Ah..._

 _-¡Di algo!_ \- el pobre chico estaba acorralado entre sus tres amigos.

 _-"Shimata, ¿por qué no se los dije antes?"_

Continuará...

* * *

¿Que estara pasando con Tsukune?

¿Por que guardarlo en secreto?

¿Hace cuanto que no hacia estas preguntas?

Nos vemos en el siguiente cap la proxima semana, adios.


	13. Apegada

**Capitulo XIII: Apegada**

 _-¡Deja de balbucear y habla de una vez Tsukune!_

 _-Es que..._

 _-¿Prefieres que yo les diga lo que paso?_ \- a completo ahora el senpai _-si lo hago te va a ir peor._

 _-Ah..._

 _-¡Di algo!_ \- el pobre chico estaba acorralado entre sus tres amigos.

 _-"Shimata, ¿por qué no se los dije antes?"_ \- pensó arrepentido, luego tomo un poco de aire, y por fin pudo hablar _-les diré, pero por favor, no se molesten conmigo._

 _-Eso depende, ahora dinos que sucede._

 _-Pues... el caso es... Takuhe-sempai y yo teníamos una especie de acuerdo mutuo, ambos saldríamos beneficiados en esto._

 _-¿Y de que se trataba ese acuerdo?_ \- pregunto ahora "Kurumu"

 _-Iba a hacer sus tareas por lo que quedaba del semestre a cambio de..._ \- el solo se quedó callado, dejando intrigadas a sus compañeras, hasta que Omote le insistió nuevamente.

 _-¿A cambio de qué?_

 _-A cambio de... de que... de que no te hiciera nada Moka-san_ \- con esta declaración ambas quedaron sin decir ni palabra, estaban realmente sorprendidas _-me dijo que si yo no hacia lo que él quería... entonces iría por ti... y te haría daño... ¡perdóname!... pero no podía dejar que te hiciera algo malo... por mi culpa..._

Nuevamente, un silencio en aquel lugar, ambas Mokas lo veían con cierta tristeza y enojo, por su parte Gin parecía un tanto indiferente a este asunto.

 _-¿Por quién me tomas?_ \- dijo por lo bajo Inner Moka.

 _-¿Eh?_

 _-Respóndeme una cosa... ¿cuantas veces he necesitado de tu ayuda para algo tan simple, que no sea retirar el sello?_

 _-¡Ninguna!, es solo que ese sujeto era un Orco y..._

 _-¿Y no escuchaste lo que Ko-chan dijo?... 40 segundos Tsukune... ni siquiera un minuto... ¡40 segundos!_ \- Kurumu estaba algo llorosa, se notaba molesta.

 _-Pero si eras tú la que lo enfrentaba Moka-san, en tu estado sellado, no hubieras podido..._ \- no término de decir esa frase, pues el súcubo en ese momento le dio una bofetada.

 _-¡Idiota!, eso no te correspondía a ti... Tsukune, sé que puedo ser débil, pero se defenderme por mi misma..._ \- antes de que el chico pudiese recuperarse de este momento, una segunda bofetada, ahora por parte de Mizore lo dejo tendido.

 _-Además de eso... nos ocultaste algo tan importante... pensé que confiabas en nosotros... pensé que confiabas en mi... somos tus amigas... ¿o acaso no?_

 _-¡Lo siento Moka-san, esto no era lo que planeaba!_ \- al instante, las dos vampiresas se dieron la vuelta y se alejaron, Omote estaba muy triste, incluso estaba llorando un poco.

 _-Esto es demasiado Tsukune._

 _-Si no confías en tus amigos... entonces... no vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra en tu vida_ \- agrego Ura, también se notaba un nudo en su garganta.

 _-¡Moka-san!_

 _-¡A ninguna de las dos!_ \- en eso, salieron de ahí, con un gran salto, dejando solos a los dos chicos.

 _-¿Qué hiciste Tsukune?_

 _-Yo... ¡maldita sea, soy un idiota!_ \- dijo golpeando el suelo con ambos puños.

Dejando de lado todo este drama, en otra parte de la escuela, justo en uno de los salones, Kokoa tomaba su clase diaria, sus demás compañeros estaban algo confusos de que su "mascotita" no la acompañara, pero era cosa de menos.

 _-"Pensándolo bien, creo que ya no me gusto ser Kokoa_ \- pensó Ruby _-todo esto ya lo sé, es un tanto aburrido volver a escuchar estas lecciones, además, ella está por ahí en el sello de Moka-san sin hacer nada"_ \- de pronto, una de sus compañeras la saco de sus pensamientos.

 _-Kokoa-chan, toma_ \- le susurro entregándole un notita en secreto.

 _-¿Qué es?_

 _-No sé, me dijeron que te lo pasará._

 _-"Vaya, ni siquiera aquí dejan de hacer eso... ¿que será lo que dice?"_ \- con discreción agacho la mirada para que no se diera cuenta el profesor (clásico) _-"yo sé quién es la persona que te persigue, si quieres saber quién es, veme a solas en la azotea, si aceptas, mira hacia tu lado izquierdo"_ \- ella hizo lo que la nota decía, y al poco tiempo de terminadas las clases fue al punto de reunión

Ya en la azotea de la escuela.

 _-Hola, ¿hay alguien?_ \- el lugar estaba desolado.

 _-Pensé que no vendrías, Kokoa_ \- dijo de pronto una voz detrás de ella, cosa que la hizo voltear, sin embargo seguía sin haber un alma hay.

 _-¿Quién eres?, dijiste que me dirías quien me ha estado siguiendo, ¿dónde estás?_

 _-Adivina._

 _-No estoy de humor para bromas tontas_ \- cada que sentía que una presencia se posaba detrás suyo daba la vuelta para descubrirla sin lograr dar con ella.

 _-Eres demasiado lenta Kokoa._

 _-Sal y dime que ganas con hacer esto._

 _-¡Es divertido!_

 _-No me hace gracia._

 _-Es que no tienes humor, eres tan seca y apartada que sería raro alguna vez verte reír._

 _-No soy la persona que tú crees, además, atacar a una persona indefensa es de cobardes._

 _-En primera_ \- dijo al fin la voz de la chica, quedándose quieta en un solo lugar _-no te estoy atacando, solo juego contigo._

 _-Tu... tu..._

 _-Y en segunda, no creo que un vampiro como tu sea un ser indefenso._

 _-Bueno, ya basta de estas tonterías, dime que es lo que quieres Riko-san._

Por lo mientras, en otro lado de la Academia, justo en uno de los callejones estaban ambas Mokas conversando, Omote se notaba un tanto triste, en tanto Inner Moka seguía con el ceño fruncido, viendo a su contraparte.

 _-No es para tanto, deja de llorar de una vez._

 _-¿Cómo me pides eso?, lo que Tsukune hizo fue... además... de seguro que tu también estas igual que yo, después de todo aunque estemos separadas seguimos siendo la misma persona._

 _-Eso ya lo sé, no tienes que repetírmelo_ \- dijo dándose la vuelta, para ver hacia afuera del callejón _-no creas que no me afecto esto, pensé que confiaba en ambas, pero ya veo que solo es un idiota más._

 _-¡No deberías decir eso, quizá en verdad tenía una razón para hacer tal cosa!_

 _-¿Ahora lo vas a defender?, solo te recuerdo que tu también le diste la espalda hace un rato, no te hagas la tonta._

 _-¡Ya se lo que hice!, estaba molesta con él, pero ahora..._

 _-¿Enserio Omote?, no tienes fuerza de voluntad, que clase de orgullo tiene un vampiro que sale corriendo como idiota detrás de un ser más débil que él._

 _-¡El mismo vampiro que se enamora de ese sujeto aunque él no le corresponda!_ \- le grito finalmente la peli azul, esas palabras calaron muy hondo en la cabeza de Inner Moka.

 _-¿Cómo te atreves?_

 _-Por qué es la verdad, Tsukune jamás ha demostrado el estar enamorado de ti, nunca te lo ha dicho ni una sola vez, es como si no existieras para él._

 _-¡Tal vez pensaría en mi si la que no existiera fueras tú!_ \- en ese momento, la yuki onna se tapó la boca ante lo que había dicho, se sentía muy culpable, y más cuando vio que las lágrimas de su contraparte eran más que antes _-no... Espera, no quise decir eso..._

 _-Pero lo dijiste... sabes que... yo no pedí existir... si quieres recamarle a alguien... entonces hazlo con nuestro padre... perdón por ser quien soy, y aunque tú no quieras... voy a hablar con el_ \- y dicho esto, salió corriendo en busca del chico, la otra Moka solo se le quedo viendo sin decir palabra, lo que había dicho le había afectado mucho (traten de imaginar una discusión de hermanos, que aunque no tengo, es más o menos la misma tonada).

De vuelta en la azotea, las dos chicas seguían viéndose de una manera retadora.

 _-¿Entonces?_ \- pregunto Ruby, un tanto desesperada.

- _¿Qué cosa?_ \- contesto la otra, Kokoa solo se fue de espaldas.

 _-¡Con toda la...!, ¿qué es lo que querías Riko-san?_

 _-¡Ah sí!, ¿adivina quién es la persona que te ha estado siguiendo todo este tiempo?_

 _-¡Mmm!, no lo sé, tal vez... ¡tú!_ \- contesto la peli naranja sarcásticamente, se notaba harta.

 _-No, fui... espera, ¿cómo lo supiste?_

 _-"¿Esta chica tiene un problema verdad?_ \- _eso no importa, solo dime porque lo haces._

 _-Muy fácil mi querida Kokoa-chan_ \- dijo transportándose justo al lado de ella, para luego murmurarle al oído: _-porque es divertido._

 _-¡Eso no me contesta nada!_

 _-Ya se._

 _-¿Entonces...?_

 _-Pues... verás, la verdad es que tú no me caes muy bien que digamos._

 _-¡No, no te creo!_ \- dijo ahora la vampiresa en tono sarcástico.

 _-Es la verdad, es que eres muy cerrada, nunca te ríes, siempre estás sola, además tratas a los demás como si no fuerá nadie y a mí..._

 _-"¡Ahy Kokoa, no deberías de ser así!"_ \- pensó _-lo lamento Riko-san, es solo que... esa es mi personalidad, soy de esa forma, aun así siento hacerte sentir mal._

 _-¿Mal?, me haces sentir como una cucaracha, solo porque no soy tan inteligente y bella como tú._

 _-Por su pesto que eres... ¿espera dijiste bella?... como sea, no deberías pensara así, no importa si sabes menos, eres igual de importante para el mundo._

 _-¿Entonces por qué siempre me has tratado mal en especial a mí?_ \- le volvió a preguntar la chica de pelo negro, Ruby solo se quedó un tanto apenada, en verdad Kokoa era muy orgullosa, y eso a veces trae muchos problemas.

 _-Lo siento, es que hay veces que me comporto como toda una tonta_ \- mientras decía eso, en otra parte de la academia, Moka, o más bien Mizore estornudo de pronto.

 _-Eres mala Kokoa-chan._

 _-Tal vez, pero no tanto como crees_ \- _"sé que ella no lo es, ha demostrado en estos días que es una buena persona, aún más con su hermana y con Ko-chan"_ \- _¿qué dices, me perdonas?_

 _-¿No es una broma verdad?_

 _-Que yo sepa, la única que hace bromas eres tu_ \- le respondió, la otra chica solo se rio un poco poniendo su mano detrás de su nuca.

 _-Es verdad... ok, te perdono, pero creo que deberías decírselo a los demás también._

 _-Eso creo_ \- dijo ahora extendiendo la mano hacia su compañera, sin embargo, esta opto por mejor regalarle un abrazo _-"pero lo tendrás que hacer tu, Shuzen Kokoa"_ \- pensó, apartándose un poco del abrazo _-bueno, asunto arreglado, ¿regresamos adentro?_

 _-Si... ¡no espera!, había algo más que te tenía que decir._

 _-¿Qué?_ \- volteo de nuevo la ex bruja.

 _-¡Mmm!, no me acuerdo ahora de que... seguro que no era nada importante._

 _-¡Ahy Riko-san, nunca vas a cambiar!_ \- le contesto ella con una gotita en la cabeza.

 _-¡Oye!_ \- y así las dos volvieron adentro juntas como si fueran dos buenas amigas de hace años, pero justo detrás de ellas, la figura de un chico se asomaba tras un pilar de la azotea.

 _-¡Ches!, si esa tonta hubiera abierto el pico hubiese arruinado todo, menos mal_ \- y saliendo por fin de su escondite se pudo ver completamente su rostro, era el, el sujeto que le había hecho la vida imposible a Yukari durante el primer año, ese que había robado su libro de magia, el delegado, o ex delegado de la clase de la brujita (por si aún no sabían quién era, aunque creo que era algo obvio) _-pronto sabrán lo que es hacerme enojar, tu mocosa y tus amiguitos del club de periodismo._

En tanto todo esto sucedía, cerca del lago Youkai, Kurumu, bueno Moka externa iba corriendo, buscando por todas partes a Tsukune si éxito, aún estaba algo molesta y triste con él, pero no tanto como con su otra yo.

 _-"... lo haría si tu no existieras"_ \- esas palabras sonaban en su cabeza torturándola lentamente.

 _-"Ura-san"_ \- pensaba con mucho dolor en su corazón, estaba muy deprimida por eso, tanto que no se dio cuenta de que alguien la estaba siguiendo.

 _-¡Juju, así que aquí esta una de las noviecitas de Aono-kun!_ \- dijo macabramente mientras se le acercaba por la espalda, en cuanto ella quiso voltear a verlo, fue tomada por la cintura fuertemente.

 _-¡No, suéltame, por favor!_

 _-¿Por qué debería hacerlo?, si no fuera por ti y la otra de pelo morado en estos momento ese idiota estaría más que muerto, además_ \- a completo convirtiéndose nuevamente en un orco _-eso me pone muy molesto._

 _-No... Por favor... déjame... ¡no!_

Por lo mientras, en un lugar un poco más alejado, su contraparte (ósea Inner Moka), la perseguía frenéticamente, cuando escucho su grito desesperado en lo profundo del bosque.

 _-¡Omote!... podría ser que... ese sujeto otra vez... rayos, si algo le sucede será ahora por mi culpa_ \- y dicho esto se dirigió justo hacia el mismo lugar, sin embargo, en el camino se tropezó, literalmente, con un chico alto de pelo aparentemente azul que se paseaba por ahí _-¡oye, fíjate por donde...!_

 _-¿Eh, Moka-san?_

 _-¿Tu?_

Continuará...

* * *

Por favor, no se olviden de leer esta historia, dejar sus comentarios y recomendarla con sus amigos. Gracias y hasta luego.


	14. Condiciones

Hola mundo Fanfiction, he vuelto.

Bueno, más bien dicho por fin pude volver a publicar, la semana pasada mi memoria no servia y la antepasada se me olvido actualizar la historia, pero bueno, solo por eso, hoy... ¡Tendremos un dos por uno!, sera este capitulo y el siguiente (obviamente).

Dentro de poco llegaremos al final, solo otros tres capitulo, sin contar el que voy a publicar ahora, y luego... ¡Vacaciones!.

Es probable que dentro de dos semanas que en un par de semanas suba el capitulo extra de Rosario No Vampire, asi que esperenlo (es una orden XD).

Ok, a leer.

* * *

 **Capitulo XIV: Condiciones**

 _-¡Omote!... podría ser que... ese sujeto otra vez... rayos, si algo le sucede será ahora por mi culpa_ \- y dicho esto se dirigió justo hacia el mismo lugar de la última batalla, sin embargo, en el camino se tropezó, literalmente, con un chico alto de pelo aparentemente azul que se paseaba por ahí _-¡oye, fíjate por donde...!_

 _-¿Eh, Moka-san?_

 _-¿Tu?_ \- dijo abriendo un poco más los ojos ante la persona que estaba frente a ella.

 _-¡Oh, lo siento!, ¿estas...?_ \- decía, pero en ese momento se tapó la boca de súbito.

 _-¿Que rayos te sucede ahora?_ \- le pregunto, sin embargo, el no respondió nada, cosa que la hizo enojar una más _-¡respóndeme Tsukune!, ¿qué te pasa, porque no me dices nada?_

 _-Es que... Moka-san me dijo que no le hablara_ \- murmuro con algo de pena, aun se notaba algo deprimido.

 _-¡Ah eso!, ahora no tengo tiempo para tus tonterías, apártate y déjame sola_ \- en eso se volvió a escuchar el grito de la Moka externa.

 _-¡Moka-san!, ¿qué está ocurriendo Moka-san interna?_

 _-¿Moka inter...?, olvídalo, esto no es de la incumbencia de un humano como tú._

 _-¡Claro que lo es, Moka-san... las dos son lo más importante para mí!, y si alguna está en peligro yo..._

 _-Debiste haber pensado eso antes de hacer tratos sin decirnos, no lo crees idiota._

 _-¡Dije que lo sentía yo...!_ \- nuevamente se volvió a tapar la boca, esta vez Moka si se notaba un tanto compasiva con él, claro, sin dejar de lado su enojo.

 _-¡Deja de hacer eso!, no tienes que hacer todo lo que te digo como si fuera tu mamá o tu jefa._

 _-Lo siento, es solo que no quiero que te molestes más conmigo._

 _-Eso es imposible_ \- con esas palabras Tsukune pensó que tal vez la situación se estaba calmando un poco, hasta que Mizore lo bajo de sus ilusiones _-si estuviera más molesta te haría reconocer tu lugar._

 _-Lo sé... bueno, que pasa con Moka-san externa._

 _-No sé... creo que está en peligro... así que sirve de algo y ayúdame a encontrarla_ \- en eso los dos salieron rumbo al lugar de donde provenían los gritos.

Por lo mientras en ese mismo sitio, el enemigo tenía sujeta a Kurumu por las piernas, esta intentaba a su vez zafarse, sujetando fuertemente su falda.

 _-¡Vaya, vaya!, tu también estas bastante buena pequeña súcubo._

 _-¡No por favor, déjame!_ \- " _No puede ser, yo soy un vampiro, tendría que ser capaz de defenderme por mi misma... pero ahora... necesito ayuda... alguien por favor...!"_ \- pensaba, en eso recordó todo lo que había pasado en esos días, de lo que había sucedido con Tsukune, pero en especial, de la pela que tuvo con su contraparte: _-"sería mejor que tu no existieras"_ \- con todo eso en mente, empezó nuevamente a derramar algunas lágrimas, el orco solo hecho una risa malévola.

 _-Ni siquiera he empezado niña, cuando veas quien soy en verdad te hace sentir lo que es el verdadero infierno_ \- estaba a punto de azotarla contra el suelo, pero en eso, sintió como una enorme peso caía sobre el de lleno, dejándolo tendido.

 _-¿Que... quién es?_

 _-¡Moka-san!, ¿estás bien?_

 _-¡Tsukune!_

 _-Moka-san, tenemos que irnos antes de que..._ \- en eso estaba, sin embargo, el rival se levantó con un poco de dolor, estaba totalmente furioso.

 _-¡De nuevo tu basura!... esta vez no voy a ser tan benevolente_ \- Tsukune hubiera salido volando varios metros por el aire, sin embargo, la mano del sujeto se detuvo en seco, varios kunais de hielo se le habían clavado por la espalda, haciendo que este gritara de dolor _-¿ahora quien...?_

 _-Dime, ¿no te quedo claro lo que dije hace un rato verdad?_

 _-¡Ura-chan!_ \- señalo impresionada Moka, viendo como su compañera de vida se le acercaba cada vez más.

 _-¿Estas bien Omote?_

 _-Si... pero, ¿qué hacen los dos aquí?_

 _-Perdóname Moka-san, sé que me dijiste que no querías volver a verme pero... no puedo dejar que nadie te haga daño por mi culpa_ \- le contesto el muchacho, viéndola directamente a los ojos.

 _-¡Tsukune!_

 _-Yo estaba buscándote... necesitaba... necesitaba pedirte perdón, sé que lo que dije antes no..._ \- decía la Moka interna, sin embargo, sintió como si un puñal se le clavaba en la espalda, era un de las púas extrañas que tenía el orco.

 _-¡Moka-san!_

 _-¿No te habrás olvidado de mi mujer de hielo?_

 _-"No puede ser... ¿cuándo?... me distraje... "-_ pensó mientras sentía como sus fuerzas la abandonaban poco a poco.

 _-¡Ura-chan no... !_ \- desesperadamente, Kurumu se le acercó para intentar ayudarla, sin embargo, fue recapturada por el sempai, de hecho ambas Mokas estaban ahora justo entre las enormes manos de él, claro, la interna se notaba muy afectada, el cuerpo de Mizore no era el de ella, por lo que era más débil ante cualquier ataque, por su parte, Moka externa luchaba por liberarse nuevamente lanzando cortes con sus uñas, pero esto no parecía importarle a su captor.

 _-¡No, suéltalas!_ \- espeto el peli azul convirtiendo sus dos manos en una especie de cuchillas largas, estaba por cortar a su enemigo, pero la voz casi apagada de Inner Moka lo detuvo.

 _-¡No Tsukune, vete!_

 _-Pero..._

 _-Por favor, no quiero que nada te pase a ti..._ \- decía mientras un poco de sangre salía de su boca _-llévate a Omote, yo puedo cuidarme sola..._

 _-¡De ninguna manera!_

 _-¡Dije que te vayas!_

 _-¡Y yo te repito que no lo hare!, ambas son lo más preciado que tengo, si las pierdo... no poder vivir nunca más_ \- de pronto una serie de imágenes de los tres conviviendo dentro de la academia, además de los otros chicos, se le vino a la mente, todos esos momentos felices y también los trágicos, era un gran torbellino de emociones _- **no importa si es externa o interna, ambas son la persona que más amo**_ \- ambas chicas estaban ahora con lágrimas en los ojos que amenazaban con salir en cualquier momento

 _-¿Por... por qué no lo vi antes... ?, si el hizo todo lo del pasado... fue por nosotras dos... que tonta he sido al no verlo_ \- pensaba Mizore, de pronto, una gran explosión de poder se desbordo del cuerpo de Koutaru, se notaba determinado, el rival solo retrocedió unos pasos ante tal energía.

 _-¿Que es este youki?, este sujeto no debería ser capaz de tener tanto poder dentro de el... ¿qué rayos es entonces?_

 _-Te lo dije, Takuhe-sampai, que no importara que tendría que hacer, ¡no permitiré que les hagas daño a ninguno de mis amigos!_ \- y con eso se lanzó sobre el con las cuchillas de sus brazos, el orco solo no tuvo oportunidad de reaccionar, los cortes fueron certeros, esta vez no habría forma de que se levantara de ese ataque _-lo siento, pero por ellas estoy disputo a pelear contra quien sea._

 _-¡Tu... tu eres... Aono Tsu...!_ \- decía, sin embargo termino por desmayarse completamente derrotado.

 _-¡Tsukune!_ \- la primera en liberarse del rival fue la Moka externa, corriendo a abrazar al chico, estaba envuelta en llanto pero se notaba feliz.

 _-¡De verdad lo siento Moka-san!, si no fuera por mi estupidez esto no habría pasado..._

 _-Te perdono, solo no vuelvas a hacerlo por favor_ \- los dos siguieron en el abrazo, mientras tanto, la otra Moka también se liberaba de la mano de su opresor, su cuerpo empezaba a recuperarse, pero muy lentamente.

 _-¡Moka-san!, ¿te encuentras bien?_

 _-Si... es solo una herida_ \- (si claro, solo te perforo la espalda, nada más) _-estaré bien_ \- en eso volteo a ver a su contraparte con cierto arrepentimiento _-Omote... sobre lo que dije... yo nunca quise..._

 _-..._ \- su contraparte se notaba un tanto extraviada, tal vez porque le parecía raro ver a su otro yo en esas condiciones (herida y con lágrimas).

 _-Perdóname, nuestro padre... el hizo lo que... para protegerme... eres la demostración más grande de cariño que puede haber, tu también... siempre me proteges... y yo jamás_ \- esta vez estaba llorando como nunca lo había hecho, por lo que Omote también le regalo un abrazo.

 _-Yo también, siento lo que te dije, no estuvo bien haberlo hecho... y no tienes que disculparte de nada_ \- le susurro al oído como confesándole un secreto _-no volvamos a pelear así, ¿vale?_

 _-Vale_ \- le contesto ella con una sonrisa reconfortante, por su parte, el peli azul se sentía totalmente desubicado.

 _-Este... ¿me perdí de algo?_ \- ambas chicas se vieron simultáneamente con una media sonrisa, para después decir al mismo tiempo:

 _-Es un secreto_ \- luego de esto, Inner Moka se quedó viendo por un momento al chico con una mirada maliciosa _-sabes, ahora que estamos en eso de perdonar a los demás... yo también te retiro el castigo, Tsukune_ \- el solo tenía una gotita sobre su nuca, en verdad ella era muy orgullosa, tanto o más que Kokoa.

 _-Moka-san... te prometo que no..._

 _-Aun no termino, no creas que será tan fácil con solo prometerlo_ \- sus dos compañeros se quedaron con una cara de duda, en especial Kurumu _-tendrás que cumplir con una condición._

 _-¡Espera Ura-chan!, ¿no crees que eso es...?_

 _-¡Ven!, esto también te beneficia a ti_ \- Mizore se le acercó al oído y le dijo algunas cosas en secreto, la súcubo al principio se notaba confundida, pero luego cambio de expresión a la de una más alegre.

 _-... De acuerdo._

 _-¿Que, que pasa?_

 _-Tsukune, si quieres que volvamos a confiar en ti como antes tienes que hacer algo por las dos_ \- le respondió Moka externa, que ahora igualmente tenía esa mirada maliciosa.

 _-¿Que... que cosa?_

 _-Cuando volvamos a ser quien éramos, dejaras que cualquiera de las dos tome lo que quiera de tu sangre_ \- agrego Mizore, el pobre ex-humano solo trago saliva ante tal trato, no sabía que debía de hacer, si aceptar y probablemente morir desangrado, o no aceptar y vivir sin su querida "amiga".

 _-Bueno... yo... si es por Moka-san... lo hare._

 _-"Hump, no pensé que aceptara tan pronto"_ \- _de acuerdo, pero si vuelves a hacer algo tan tonto como esto, entonces no te daremos otra oportunidad, ¿entendido?_

 _-Entendido... este, no creen que ya deberíamos volver._

 _-¡Ah sí cierto, vamos Tsukune!_ \- dijo la súcubo tomándolo del brazo, en eso, su contraparte se les quedo observando con una cara como de disgusto.

 _-Esperen, yo también voy con ustedes_ \- al mismo tiempo también tomaba al chico de su otro brazo libre.

 _-¿Eh?_

 _-¡Eh... digo, estamos en el mismo salón!, ¿no?..._ \- agrego separándose del chico, se notaba algo nerviosa - _es normal que yo también vaya con los dos... además... ella y yo ya estamos acostumbradas a ir juntas... ¿verdad Omote?_

 _-Si... verdad_ \- le respondió esta, dándole una cara que le decía "ya sé lo que querías".

En tanto todo esto sucedía, en la tienda de la Academia, Yukari observaba como los demás estudiantes se paseaban por aquel lugar viendo lo que había por ahí, aunque para ella resultaba un tanto difícil el mantener todos los "empleos" de la original Ruby, en especial este, las matemáticas eran lo suyo, pero trabajar bajo presión no lo era tanto, así que había veces en las que se confundía y estresaba.

 _-"¡Ah, no puedo aguantarlo más!_ \- pensaba con cierta desesperación _-ya me urge volver a mi cuerpo, no sé cómo Ruby-san hace para soportar tanta carga en un todo día"_ \- en eso se le vinieron los recuerdos de cuando aún era ella misma (por raro que suene) de cómo se paseaba por ahí sin preocupaciones, la única cosa... ¿difícil?... eran las tareas que le dejaban, y esto... la verdad que no le gustaba tanto _-quizá debería de practicar un poco más-desu, chance y así puedo llegar hasta la colina de las brujas esta misma tarde_ \- y dicho eso, salió de la tienda hacia donde nadie más la pudiera ver.

Las cosas parecían tranquilas por el momento, tal perecía que lo más grave que les podría pasar a los chicos ya había terminado y ahora solo faltaba esperar a que el hechizo se revirtiera para volver a la normalidad, inclusive la idea de Yukari parecía buena hasta entonces. Llego al lugar más apartado de la escuela, en lo profundo del bosque, no había nadie rondando por ese lugar, Ruby se concentró lo más que pudo, sus ojos reflejaban la determinación que estaba poniendo en lo que hacía.

 _-¡Debo hacerlo!, yo fui la que cause esto, así que tengo que arreglarlo de inmediato_ \- un aura de color morado envolvió su cuerpo, su youki se había incrementado considerablemente y entonces, recito el encantamiento _-"tarendes keo-desu"_ \- el aura morada que la rodeaba esta vez se hizo más grande tanto que el viento parecía inexistente en aquel lugar, de pronto un brillo salió de su báculo difuminando la atmosfera de irrealidad, y cuando este término por consumirla, la brujita había desaparecido por completo. Hasta ese instante todo parecía ir bien, sin ninguna complicación... sin embargo, casi al mismo tiempo que esto sucedía, en otra parte de la Academia, Yukari, o al menos su cuerpo, iba caminando cerca de la zona de entrenamientos, parecía un tanto cansada y somnolienta.

 _-¡Rayos!, los maestros me preguntan de cualquier cosa en todas las clases, solo porque luzco como Yukari-chan, ojala supieran que yo no soy esa chiquilla... ¡ah!, ya veo, ella soporta toda esta presión y se ve como si nada_ \- de pronto, puso sus manos detrás de su nuca mientras miraba hacia su pecho _-de verdad que esto se siente muy extraño, aunque también un poco más ligero de lo normal, ni siquiera cuando tenía su edad me sentía así_ \- ella seguía en su paseo, sin darse cuenta de que era seguida por alguien en las sombras, en eso recordó algo que la hizo cambiar de actitud _-¡oh, cierto!, Ruby-san me dijo esta mañana que necesitaba mi ayuda en el hechizo de transportación... pero... no estoy tan segura de que pueda hacer algo... apenas y logro controlar lo de las cacerolas y... bueno al menos lo intentare._

Dicho esto se dirigió rumbo al lugar donde la esperaban sus otras amigas, o al menos eso es lo que ella esperaba hacer. Hasta ese entonces parecería que todo lo malo que podrían enfrentar los chicos ya había pasado, pero no sabían que tal vez lo peor estaba por venir...

Continuará...

* * *

Dejen sus comentarios y no se olviden de seguir leyendo el siquiente capitulo.

Por cierto la frase en color negro la dice el mismo Tsukune en el capitulo final de Capu2, bueno, más o menos.

Nos vemos.


	15. El Verdadero Enemigo

Como ven, cambie la descripción de la historia, eso es porque ya casi es el final, y como dice, en este capitulo doble, regresara un enemigo del pasado, espero que les guste (el capitulo, no el tipo XD)

* * *

 **Capitulo XV: El Verdadero Enemigo**

La atmosfera era totalmente obscura, había humedad en todos lados y del techo parecían salir una especie de estacas filosas, las escena solo era iluminada por un antorcha que daba muy poca luz, sin embargo, era lo suficiente para notar su pequeño cuerpo, sujeto por unas cuerdas de los tobillos y las muñecas, se notaba cansada por el esfuerzo de tratar de liberarse sin éxito. Con dificultades empezó a abrir sus ojos dejando ver sus pupilas casi sin brillo, lo único que podía ver era la obscuridad consumiendo la luz a su alrededor, y en ella, un extraña sombra que la observaba inerte, como si fuera una fantasía.

 _-"¿Que... que está pasando... como pude terminar de esta manera?"_ \- pensaba mientras nuevamente forzaba las cuerdas tratando de zafarse, la figura que la veía solo se reía de esto.

 _-¡Vaya!, con que despertaste otra vez._

 _-¿Por qué... porque estoy aquí?_ \- le pregunto jadeante, con la voz quebrada.

 _-¿Todavía te atreves a preguntarlo?, si supieras todo lo que he sufrido por tu culpa comprenderías que esto no es nada en comparación._

 _-¡Yo no te hice nada!... ni siquiera sé quién eres... maldito cobarde._

 _-¡Mmm!, veo que te has vuelto más descortés mocosa._

 _-Es que lo eres... qué clase de tipo se atreve a secuestrar a una pobre niña inocente._

 _-¿Inocente?_ \- en eso la sombra se levantó de su asiento improviso y empezó a acercársele _-no me hagas reír, tú no eres ninguna "niña inocente" o ninguna de esas estupideces... ¿que ya se te olvido lo que tú y tus amiguitos le causaron a mi grupo... en especial lo que esa vampiresa me hizo?... y todo por tu causa_ \- mientras más se acercaba, su rostro tomaba una forma delgada, con rasgos retinianos y ojos del mismo tipo, su sonrisa dejaba aparentar una serie de dientes dorados brillantes.

 _-¡No... No puedes ser tú...!_

 _-¿Ahora me reconoces, chiquilla inmadura?_ \- su rostro era de horror, frente a ella estaba el sujeto con el que habían peleado en el primer año de la Academia (uno de los tantos) para defender a Yukari, el ex-delegado **Takashiro Sato,** era impensable ahora ver a la pequeña brujita, ósea a Kurumu, en tal estado, considerando que su "tortura" inicial casi estaba por acabarse.

Hace unas cuantas horas, cerca de las canchas deportivas de la escuela, Yukari se paseaba pensando en sus asuntos, y en que dentro de poco se reuniría con Ruby y la auténtica Yukari para continuar con el entrenamiento.

 _-¡Oh, cierto!, Ruby-san me dijo esta mañana que necesitaba mi ayuda en el hechizo de transportación... pero... no estoy tan segura de que pueda hacer algo... apenas y logro controlar lo de las cacerolas y... bueno... al menos lo intentare_ \- decía para sí misma, sin saber que detrás de ella una presencia la observaba detenidamente.

 _-"¡No deberías de pasearte sola mocosa!_ \- Pensaba de manera siniestra _-alguien podría hacerte daño sin que te des cuenta"_ \- justo en ese momento, la figura salió de entre las sombras del callejón rápidamente para atraparla, sin embargo en eso se escuchó el sonido de las campanas de la escuela.

 _-¡Se me hace tarde y solo tengo dos horas de descanso!, debo darme prisa_ \- y dicho esto empezó a correr, dejando a su perseguidor tendido de cara contra el piso.

 _-¡Ah... maldita niña!_ \- espeto sobándose el rostro, esta vez estaba más enojado que antes, así que no la dejaría escapar tan fácilmente... bueno es un decir... si a tu "presa" por más sencilla que sea no la puedes atrapar... ¿enserio crees que vas a conseguir algo? Después de tres golpes directos contra el muro, dos caídas del segundo piso e incluso una envestida por las chicas que entrenaban atletismo, por fin, el hombre aquel llego casi arrastrándose a donde estaba la brujita, esperando por sus dos compañeras.

 _-¿Qué?, no se supone que estarían aquí puntuales a la cita, ¿en dónde están esas dos?_

 _-"Carajo, ya estaba enojado... ahora si me las pagaras niña, no hay manera de que te escapes de esto"_ \- se acercó lo más que pudo a ella, lo suficiente para tomarla en cualquier segundo, sus ojos resplandecieron por un momento con una luz roja y su sonrisa reflejaba el brillo de su dentadura dorada, solo faltaba esperar el momento oportuno.

 _-Supongo que esperare aquí, en algún momento tienen que llegar... desu, cierto, siempre olvido ese tonto sonido "desu-desu", aunque suena divertido: "yahoho-desu"_ \- las risas de la niña solo hicieron que aquel tipo recordara algo de su pasado poniéndolo todavía más enojado, pero lo que en serio lo enfureció fue el "desu" de Yukari, así que sin esperar más, salto lo más alto posible, esta vez convertido en un hombre lagarto, estaba decidido a actuar, y cuando Kurumu se dio cuenta de esto ya era tarde, solo se pudo escuchar un grito de terror por toda la Academia, causando que los cuervos que había al lado salieran volando.

Mientras tanto, en los pasillos de la institución, Kokoa y Riko seguían en su conversación entre risas y una que otra broma por parte de la segunda.

 _-¡Enserio!, eres todo un caso Riko-san._

 _-Si verdad... ¿por qué lo dices?_ \- le contesto esta con una sonrisa entre alegre y confundida.

 _-Por nada_ \- la peli naranja solo se rio un poco más, pero después cambio su semblante al de alguien que recordaba.

 _-¿Te pasa algo?_

 _-No nada, es solo que recordé que tenía que reunirme con alguien en esta hora y ya se me está haciendo tarde._

 _-¡Ah sí!, con uno de tus compañeros de club de periodismo._

 _-Sí, tenía que ver a la chica que atiende la tienda de la academia -"y otras cosas" -y la brujita Yukari, creo que me tengo que ir, nos vemos al rato_ \- ella se empezó a adelantar, su compañera también se despidió, pero luego se detuvo en seco.

 _-Si hasta lue... ¡espera!_

 _-¿Que, ahora qué?_

 _-¿Vas a ver a Sendo Yukari?_

 _-Aja, ¿la conoces?_

 _-Según se es la chica más inteligente de la Academia Youkai, ¿no?, además, ese otro sujeto y yo te hemos visto seguido con ella_ \- esta respuesta dejo sorprendida a Ruby, tanto que se olvidó de su compromiso y regreso con su compañera.

 _-¿Ese otro sujeto, de quien hablas?_

 _-Del chico que ha estado siguiendo a todos ustedes desde hace unas semanas, se ve algo sospechoso, además cada que me le acercaba a hablarle me ignoraba y mejor me decía que me alejara, que eso no me importaba._

 _-¿Que, por que no me lo dijiste antes?_

 _-Se me olvido_ \- Kokoa solo tenía una nubecita morada sobre su cabeza.

 _-¡Ahy Riko-san, no puede ser!_

 _-Lo siento, no te molestes por favor._

 _-¡Esta bien, está bien, no estoy molesta!, solo dime, ¿cómo es el?_

 _-¿Cómo es?... bueno... es alto, delgado, tenía el cabello negro parado, la cara pálida y flaca... ¿qué más?_

 _-¡Vamos, trata de recordarlo, esa descripción no me sirve de mucho!_ \- esta vez Kokoa estaba sacudiendo a Riko de los sombras.

 _-Sí, sí, espera... ¡así!, tenía unos ojos como de serpiente, una lengua larga partida a la mitad y... unos dientes de oro... de hecho se parecía más a un reptil que a un huma... ¡oh cierto, los humanos no pueden entrar aquí!_ \- con eso, la cara de la vampiresa se tornó de preocupación, aún más cuando Riko termino su descripción _-¡ah, se me olvidaba!, por alguna razón cargaba un extraño libro negro siempre en estos días._

 _-Eso es... puede ser que ese sujeto sea..._ \- en ese momento sintió como si un extraño sentimiento le oprimiría el corazón, se notaba realmente preocupada _-¡Yukari-chan!_

 _-No, no, ese sujeto no era una niña, era un..._

 _-Digo que Yukari-chan puede estar en peligro, ese tipo... creo que sé a quién te refieres... tengo que irme rápido._

 _-Espera te acompaño._

 _-¡De ninguna manera!_ \- la detuvo en seco - _puede ser riesgoso para ti también, así que quédate aquí._

 _-¡Pero se defenderme sola!_

 _-Dije que no._

 _-Ándale llévame, ¡por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor...!_ \- para no hacérselas más larga, al final Riko fue tan insistente que Kokoa tuvo que aceptar de mala gana que la acompañara, eso sí, si algo malo sucedía le dio "ordenes" estrictas de irse en ese momento.

Las dos ya iban rápidamente hacia el lugar en donde su reunieran las tres chicas, Ruby solo pensaba en cómo no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de aquel sujeto antes. En eso estaban ambas cuando en el camino se encontraron con Moka, es decir Mizore, estaba escondida detrás de un árbol observando a quien pasara por ahí.

 _-¡Oigan!_ \- con eso ambas se detuvieron y voltearon justo a su ubicación.

 _-¡Mizo... Moka-sa... Onee-chan!_

 _-¿Que está pasando?, te ves muy agitada_ \- le pregunto al fin la pelirrosa saliendo de su escondite.

 _-Hay un problema, creo que Yukari-chan puede estar en peligro._

 _-¿Por qué?_

 _-Te lo contare luego, antes de eso, ¿podrías ayudarnos con esto?, las dos._

 _-Claro, cuenta conmigo... Ura-san._

 _-"¿A quién llamas Ura-san?..._ \- contesto ella mentalmente _-bueno dejando eso a lado las acompaño... digo, ¿a dónde más podría ir?"_ \- ahora las cuatro chicas iban rumbo a aquel lugar.

En ese mismo instante, en una zona alejada de la escuela, un serie de descargas eléctricas salían de un solo punto en específico, primero eran pequeñas, pero después comenzaron a hacerse más fuertes, hasta que de pronto, de ese mismo lugar apareció la figura de una chica más o menos alta envuelta en un aura color azul, era la original Yukari, se notaba un tanto mareada, pero como pudo se levantó de ahí y empezó a caminar, llevaba un extraño libro de color negro con letras rojas.

 _-¡Esto es malo-desu!, si no le digo de esto a los demás... será muy tarde._

Regresando con el grupo de las chicas, en su camino nuevamente se encontraron con más de sus compañeros, esta vez eran el grupo de Tsukune y ambas Mokas que regresaban de su última batalla, al ver a las demás, así como la actitud que tenían, el chico se les acerco.

 _-¡Chicas!, ¿sucede algo?_

 _-Eso parece, Ru... Kokoa dice que Yukari puede estar en peligro_ \- le contesto la vampiresa, un tanto sofocada.

 _-¿Que, por qué?_ -pregunto airadamente Kurumu, su expresión apenas había cambiado a la de una más tranquila y otra vez estaba preocupada.

 _-Primero que nada, esta chica Riko, dice que vio a alguien observándonos todos este tiempo, a todos nosotros, pero aún más a Yukari-chan._

 _-¿Pero cómo...?_

 _-No tengo idea, también me dijo que llevaba un libro de color negro, seguramente que era su libro de magia._

 _-¡Así que ese tipo lo robo y por eso estamos así!_ \- grito Inner Moka enojada, sin embargo tuvo que guardar silencio ante la mirada de sus demás compañeros _-¡quiero decir... que por eso estamos así de...!_

 _-¡Tranquila Moka-san!, ya lo sé todo_ \- espeto la chica de pelo negro con una sonrisa "perdida", los demás chicos solo quedaron totalmente sorprendidos con esto.

 _-¿Desde cuándo...?_

 _-Desde hace unos días, así que... ¿tú eres Ruby, verdad?_

 _-Sí, pero si lo sabías, ¿por qué me hiciste pedirte disculpas por todo lo que Kokoa había hecho hace un rato?_

 _-"¿Que tú que?"_

 _-Es que me pareció divertido, además enserio quería oír como la original Kokoa me decía eso_ \- ante esta respuesta Ruby solo se le quedo viendo un tanto molesta, claro, ella compendia porque lo había hecho.

 _-De acuerdo, te concedo eso... no te preocupes, hare que la original "yo" te diga lo mismo después._

 _-"¿Por quién rayos me estas tomando bruja tonta?"_ \- el rosario estaba saltando de un lado a otro, era obvio que por dentro la peli naranja estaba muy enojada.

 _-Dejando eso aparte_ \- agrego la ex vampiresa mayor _-¿quién era ese sujeto?_

 _-Eso... él es... un ex compañero de la clase de Yukari en primer año_ \- tanto Koutaru como sus dos acompañantes tenían un rostro de profunda consternación.

 _-¿Cómo es posible?, creí que a ese sujeto lo habían expulsado de la Academia._

 _-Tal parece que regreso, para cobrase de lo que le hizo._

 _-Imagino que también con todos nosotros_ \- afirmo Mizore que había permanecido callada hasta ahora _-por lo que se Tsukune, Kurumu y Moka la defendieron en ese entonces._

 _-"Si, y mi Onee-chan venció a sus compañeros y le destrozo la mandíbula"_

 _-En ningún momento hice eso_ \- contesto la mencionada negando con la cabeza _-solo le destruí los colmillos, eso es todo._

 _-Eso no mejora las cosas Moka-san._

 _-Lo sé, bueno, ¿entonces qué hacemos?_

 _-Tenemos que ir por ella_ \- espeto ahora Tsukune _-si ese tipo está intentando hacer lo mismo que aquella vez, simplemente habrá que detenerlo de la misma manera y "ponerlo en su lugar"_ \- al decir esto la expresión de Mizore era de pena, nunca había escuchado como su "amigo" dijera su frase con tanta naturalidad, solo le quedo asentir.

 _-Muy bien, entonces vamos_ \- estaban nuevamente por salir de ahí, cuando de pronto, la voz de Ruby los detuvo (otra vez, así nunca van a llegar), sin embargo, esta vez venía acompañada por Gin y Ko-chan.

 _-Chicos, esperen._

 _-¿Eh, Yukari-chan?_

 _-¡Ah!, no soy yo Ruby_ \- respondió en el momento, dándose cuenta de que había alguien desconocido en el lugar _-seguro que te confundes Ko..._

 _-Tranquila, ella ya sabe todo lo que paso, no tienes que disimular._

 _-¿Enserio?... qué bien-desu, esto de fingir ya me estaba cansando._

 _-A mi igual-dechu._

 _-Bueno, dejando eso, ¿qué ocurre?_

 _-Tengo algo muy importante que decirles_ \- respondió con una profunda preocupación, se notaba algo agitada.

De vuelta en aquel lugar obscuro, en el presente, Sato seguía paseándose enfrente de la brujita con una extraña sonrisa burlona.

 _-¿Que carajos planeas hacerme?_

 _-Por el momento nada, sería muy aburrido el eliminarte de una vez, sin que tus demás amiguitos sufran primero._

 _-¡No te atrevas!, te voy a..._ \- nuevamente empezó a luchar por zafarse, sin lograrlo, entonces pensó en usar la magia de su portador.

 _-¿Buscabas esto?_ \- el enemigo tenia ahora su varita entre sus manos, ante la mirada atónita de Kurumu.

 _-¿Qué?, devuélvela._

 _-¡Hump!, sabes, recuerdo todavía el asqueroso sabor de esta cosa, es como si hubieran vaciado dentro de mi boca una bolsa completa de basura podrida_ \- en ese instante, coloco aquel artefacto entre sus dos manos, y con un fuerte rodillazo, lo partió a la mitad, como si fuera un simple leño.

 _-¡No!_ \- _"¿ahora qué voy a hacer?, sin esa cosa no soy capaz de utilizar ninguna magia... estoy... yo estoy... estoy pedida"_ \- con ese pensamiento empezó a derramar algunas lágrimas de desesperación.

 _-¿Qué pasa, donde quedaron todas esas amenazas Sendo Yukari?_ \- decía mientras arrojaba ambas partes de la varita en su cara.

 _-Yo... ¡yo no soy esa chiquilla!_ \- le respondió aun con esa expresión de coraje y tristeza.

 _-¿Que dices?_

 _-No te hagas que no lo sabes, estoy segura de que nos estabas observando a todos desde ese momento, lo viste... lo que ella nos hizo a todos... sabes bien quien soy... entonces... ¿porque, porque me tienes aquí?_ \- el rival parecía indiferente con las palabras de la brujita, permanecía observándola sin decir ninguna palabra, hasta que rompió el silencio con una risa burlona.

 _-Por supuesto que lo sabía Kurumu-san, solamente estaba viendo hasta donde eras capaz de aguantar y confesar por ti misma._

 _-Bien, ya conseguiste tu estúpida venganza, ahora déjame ir de una vez._

 _-¡Ni lo sueñes!, aún no hemos terminado._

 _-¿Que más quieres de mí?_

 _-Te lo dije, no importa que tú no seas esa bruja inmunda, necesitare de todas tus habilidades cuando tus amiguitos vengan a rescatarte, es decir, eres como un escudo para mí._

 _-¿Estás loco, crees que traicionare a mis amigos solo porque me lo dices?_

 _-Lo harás_ \- casi le grito sujetándola de la cara, mientras la veía con sus ojos retinlianos _-si no deseas que lo haga personalmente_ \- ante esto, la joven hechicera solo emitió una ligera risita.

 _-¡Valiente!, ¿quieres volver a "reconocer tu lugar" como la otra vez?_ \- Sato no dijo más, se alejó de ella y se dirigió hacia una piedra que había en la caverna, tomo un libro de pasta obscura, lo abrió en una página poniéndolo junto a su rehén y después se marchó, no sin antes agregar una última cosa.

 _-Apréndete ese hechizo, si no lo haces antes de que los demás lleguen, entonces no será necesario que sigas viviendo._

Kurumu se le quedo viendo hasta que salió de la cueva por completo, luego de un largo rato volteo a ver la página del libro, en ella estaba subrayada la frase "Akumo No Mizou", no le quedaba de otra, así que tuvo que leerla varias veces en voz alta.

 _-Este idiota, no sabe que las brujas no pueden usar magia sin una varita mágica... pero, aun diciendo eso, espero que los demás vengan a rescatarme, pronto..._

Continuará...

* * *

No se olviden de dejar sus comentarios y opiniones al respecto, la siguiente semana tambien tendremos un dos por uno, asi que no dejen de seguir la historia en sus ultimos capitulo (eso sono como una novela, perdón).

Nos vemos, XD, Sayonara y hasta luego (me van a demandar por eso, lo se XD)


	16. Plazo

Hola de nuevo al mundo Fanfiction y todos los que lo haitan.

¿Como estan?, aqui les traigo lo prometido, otro dos por uno, ya casi se termina la historia asi que decidi que estos cuatro capitulos (contando los de la semana pasada) los pudiesen leer de esta manera.

Bueno, no digo más, a leer.

* * *

 **Capitulo XVI: Plazo**

Con Kurumu prisionera del ex-delegado Sato, los chicos del club de periodismo se reúnen por completo, claro, cuando la original Yukari se enteró de la situación en la que su cuerpo y su amiga se encontraban casi le da un infarto, lo mismo sucedió con el resto de los youkais cuando esta misma les comunico que:

 _-¿¡Tenemos hasta las 7:00p.m. Para regresar a nuestros cuerpos!?_ \- le grito completamente alterada la Moka externa, cosa que ni la original Moka ni Mizore harían normalmente.

 _-Así es_ \- replico la hasta ahora mayor de las chicas - _si no regresamos antes de eso a la normalidad, nos quedaremos así por el resto de nuestras vidas._

 _-¡Ah, no es cierto!, sabía que había algo extraño en todo esto_ \- agrego la peli naranja tomándose las cienes.

 _-¡Tranquilas chicas!, vean el lado amable, por lo menos aún nos quedan como 2 horas para que eso pase_ \- dijo Gin-senpai, intentando animar el asunto _-vamos, hay que hacerlo de una vez._

 _-Si claro, como tú no tienes ningún problema, ¿y nosotras que idiota?_ \- Inner Moka se notaba molesta, el pobre chico solo se encogió al sentir su presencia asesina sobre él.

 _-Yu... Kurumu-chan es como un eslabón de una cadena, sin esa parte es imposible que podamos revertir lo que paso._

 _-¡No se preocupen_ \- espeto de pronto Riko _-seguro si lo dejamos así dentro de poco todo regresara a ser como antes!_

 _-"¡No es como si fuese una herida, tonta!"_

 _-Perdón, solo decía... bueno, de todas formas no creo que dure mucho tiempo en ese estado, digo, ¿cuantos años puede vivir un vampiro?_

 _-Los suficientes como para considerarse una eternidad_ \- respondió Moka, que seguía con una cara de preocupación.

 _-¿Cuánto?_

 _-Mejor dejémoslo en mucho tiempo Mizore-chan..._

 _-¡Dime cuanto Moka!_ \- ante la desesperación de la Yuki-onna, la ex-vampiresa se le acercó al odio y le murmuro algo, la cara de ella solo era de terror, parecía que el alma se le iba del cuerpo _-¿¡que!?_

 _-Bueno, considera que eso es la edad máxima de nosotros... tal vez..._

 _-¡Ni loca!, apenas he aguantado 2 días aquí y quieres que viva todo ese tiempo._

 _-Entonces lo mejor será apresurarnos y encontrar a Yukari-chan_ \- agrego Tsukune, los demás solo asintieron.

 _-Pero no sé cuál es el hechizo de reversión, este libro es enorme, buscarlo me tomaría horas._

 _-Tranquila, te ayudare_ \- contesto Ruby, intentando disimular su preocupación _-ya hiciste lo más difícil que es ir hasta la colina de las brujas por él, solo tenemos que encontrar el contra-hechizo correcto._

 _-Ok, en lo que ustedes hacen eso, nosotras buscaremos a Kurumu-chan_ \- afirmo el senpai, se veía muy determinado en lo que decía.

 _-Bien, ¡vayan rápido! -_ Los chicos se dividieron en varios grupos para abarcar más área, en tanto las dos brujas comenzaron a buscar aquel hechizo en el libro.

Las horas pasaban y pasaban sin saber nada ni de las benditas palabras mágicas ni de su amiga, tan solo faltaban 30 minutos para que el plazo se cumpliera, después de eso, ya nada tendría arreglo, por lo que lo chicos empezaron a preocuparse aún más.

 _-¡No puede ser!, falta muy poco para que lo malo pase_ \- comento la Moka externa, notablemente asustada.

 _-Dilo de una vez, nos quedaremos así para siempre_ \- le replico su contraparte, también un tanto preocupada.

 _-No, de ninguna manera_ \- agrego el chico que iba junto a ellas, efectivamente, Tsukune _-hemos pasado por muchas cosas como para que nos rindamos justo ahora._

 _-Es que no sé de qué otra forma podríamos solucionar todo esto_ \- le respondió Omote _-con Kurumu-chan secuestrada todo se volvió más complicado._

 _-La encontraremos, estoy segura, el tiempo casi se nos acaba pero la vamos a encontrar antes de eso._

 _-¿Tú crees?_

 _-Pero claro, esa súcubo no es tan tonta como lo aparenta, tiene su fuerza interna, además está en el cuerpo de Yukari, sabes lo poderosa que esa niña puede llegar a ser si se lo propone_ \- su contraparte solo se limitó a asentir. Los tres seguían adelante con la búsqueda de su amiga, cuando en eso, el chico empezó a sentir un ligero cosquilleo, era como si algo lo estuviese llamando a lo lejos.

 _-¿Qué es esto?_

 _-¿Eh, te ocurre algo Tsukune?_

 _-No lo sé, tengo una extraña sensación... un tanto incomoda._

 _-Ahora que lo dices, yo también siento eso, es como un presentimiento._

 _-No es eso, Omote, ¿no te das cuenta?, aunque muy débil, esto es... youki_ \- ambas empezaron a percibir a la lejanía una presencia conocida, un tanto parpadeante e irregular, pero ahí estaba.

 _-Cierto, este youki es de..._ \- Moka interna, quien era la que sentía más fuerte esta energía, abrió los ojos de pronto y volteo hacia el lugar de donde provenía.

 _-¡En esa dirección!_ \- al decir esto, salió de ahí rápidamente, seguida por la Moka externa, Tsukune fue el último en reaccionar y también siguió a sus dos compañeras.

 _-¿Que ocurre, Moka-san?_

 _-¡Kurumu-chan!, tal parece que la encontramos_ \- respondió la portadora actual de dicho cuerpo, con una sonrisa, mientras se aproximaban a su ubicación.

Por otro lado, un muy alterado Gin empezaba también a darse cuenta del hecho, de una manera u otra.

 _-¡Esperen!, creo que siento algo en el ambiente_ \- sus dos acompañantes, Ko-chan y Mizore se detuvieron en seco en cuanto lo escucharon, la vampiresa menor fue la primera en darse cuenta de aquella presencia.

 _-"Yo también, se siente como una especie de pulso, esto no es un youki ordinario"_

 _-¡Es Kurumu, estoy por completo seguro de que es ella!_ \- casi grito el senpai, se notaba un tanto más calmado ahora.

 _-¿Cómo lo supiste?, en tu estado actual no deberías ser capaz de sentir ninguna presencia de este tipo_ \- espeto la portadora del sello.

 _-Solo lo supe, no hace falta decir más, ¡ahora vamos, no podemos perder tiempo!_ \- el ex hombre lobo comenzó a correr seguido de sus acompañantes.

 _-"¡Hump, no creas que no sé cuáles son tus verdaderas intenciones, Gin-senpai!"_ \- pensó después la chica. En tanto esto sucedía, dentro de aquella cueva obscura, donde se encontraba presa la brujita, una especie de Aura morada se empezó a formar alrededor, parecía una clase de barrera o algo así, y dentro de ella estaba la ojimorada, repitiendo una y otra vez las palabras que venía remarcadas en su libro de magia obscura, sin darse cuenta de lo que pasaba.

 _-Akumo no Mizou... Akumo no Mizou... Akumo no Mizou... ¿qué rayos quiere decir eso, que estoy haciendo?... creí que sin una varita mágica no sería capaz de ejecutar ningún hechizo, entonces, ¿porque siento esta sensación tan fuerte?_

 _-¿Aun no lo recuerdas, eh?_ \- pregunto de pronto Sato, saliendo de quien sabe dónde, cosa que asusto a Kurumu.

 _-Tú otra vez, ¿qué quieres decir con eso?_

 _-Ja, ya veo que estar en ese cuerpo no necesariamente te hace más inteligente_ \- se acercó más a su rehén y tomo el libro del piso _-quien porte esta cosa puede realizar cualquier tipo de magia, no puedo creer que no lo recordaras, el día de su incidente, esa mocosa se los dijo no..._

 _-"Este es un libro de magia negra, que lo tenga puede realizar cualquier hechizo-desu"_ \- recordó de súbito la niña, su rostro era de terror en ese momento.

 _-No puede ser._

 _-Así es, claro, un poco tarde descubrí que eso no era del todo cierto, las cosas que vienen escritas son prácticamente imposibles de entender para alguien como yo, no sabes lo complicado que fue traducir cada palabra._

 _-¿Y entonces para que desgraciado me tienes aquí?_

 _-¡Deja de preguntar eso!, ya te lo he dicho mil veces, lo que pasa es que al estar en el cuerpo de una bruja obviamente tienes su habilidades._

 _-Ya veo, y como tú no puedes realizar ningún encantamiento entonces quisiste la ayuda de alguien como yo_ \- contesto la brujita con una especie de sonrisa burlona _-que inútil eres._

 _-Para eso te traje aquí, puedes decirme lo que sea eso no me importa, dentro de poco obtendré mi recompensa, y todo gracias a ti, Kurumu Kuruno._

 _-¿¡Que fue lo que hice!?_

 _-Lo van a saber muy pronto, de hecho_ \- en eso se acercó más a la saliente de la cueva, parecía que veía algo a lo lejos, volteo nuevamente hacia su rehén con esa sonrisa maquiavélica que lo caracteriza _-lo sabrás justo ahora._

Al mismo tiempo que esto sucedía, a unos cuantos metros los chicos que buscaban a Yukari se reunieron nuevamente en un solo grupo, al parecer habían encontrado su ubicación exacta y se dirigían hacia ella.

 _-¿Lo sintieron?_ \- pregunto la pelirrosa sin desatender su trayectoria.

 _-Sí, está cerca de aquí_ \- contesto Mizore _-aunque desde hace poco dejo de sentirse, esa presencia provenía de este lugar._

En eso llegaron justo delante de aquella cueva obscura, era un lugar un tanto escondido de la escuela, prácticamente fuera de sus terrenos, entre lo profundo del bosque, todos estaban algo confusos, por alguna razón una especie de brillo rodeaba la entrada, aunque no se sentía ninguna energía proveniente.

 _-¿Qué es esto?_ \- cuestiono la súcubo, con su clásico rostro afligido.

 _-No sé, parece como... ¿una barrera?_ \- aclaro ahora su contraparte acercándose lentamente hacia el escudo.

 _-¡Ah, con un carajo!, ¿por qué siempre tiene que haber una barrera?_

 _-"¡Cálmate, quieres Gin!"_

 _-Es que siempre hay algo que se nos atraviesa en nuestro camino, si no es un escudo es otra cosa peor, ya me estoy cansando de esto._

 _-Bueno, si las cosas fueran fáciles todo el mundo las haría_ \- agrego nuevamente Kurumu sin desconcentrarse.

 _-Concuerdo... bueno, hay que ver si realmente esto es lo que parece_ \- expreso Tsukune, mientras comenzaba a tocar aquello que producía el resplandor, sentía un tanto de miedo, pero al final introdujo toda su mano, después su brazo y por ultimo todo su cuerpo _-chicas es seguro, podemos pasar_ \- el resto de los chicos hizo lo mismo que su antecesor, dentro de la "barrera" el ambiente se sentía más calmado, parecía que el lugar estaba desolado.

 _-¡Este lugar es espantoso!_

 _-"No vinimos de paseo Onee-chan, ¿esperabas un campo lleno de flores o qué?"_

 _-Solo digo que se ve horrible, incluso creo que debe de haber víboras o tarántulas._

 _-Ta... ta... tarántulas._

 _-Tranquila Mizore-chan, no tardaremos mucho, solo tenemos que encontrar a Kurumu-chan y..._ \- decía el peli azul, pero en eso, una especie de ráfaga de viento o algo así lo impulso de vuelta hacia atrás _-¡ugh!_

 _-¡Tsukune!_

 _-¡Felicidades por habernos encontrado!_ \- se escuchó una voz burlona de dentro de la cámara, junto a la figura de esta persona se encontraba un cuerpo pequeño, sujeto por cuerdas de sus extremidades, notablemente cansada.

 _-¡Tu!_

 _-Un gusto en verlos de nuevo, club de periodismo_ \- eso fue lo último que se escuchó, el grupo estaba totalmente molesto, aún más la Moka interna, Tsukune y por supuesto Gin-senpai al ver el estado en el que se encontraba su amiga.

 _-¡Esto... yo nunca... nunca te lo perdonare!_ \- diciendo eso, la yuki onna se abalanzó sobre su rival con sus manos de hielo, dispuesta a atacarlo, sin embargo, no paso mucho hasta que un golpe en el abdomen la freno en seco.

 _-¡Moka!_ \- grito la brujita, viendo a la chica tirada en el suelo.

 _-Formidable, aun siendo una persona totalmente diferente has aprendido a dominar casi por completo ese cuerpo, Akashiya Moka._

 _-¿Cómo es posible?, no pude siquiera ver su ataque._

 _-Miserable infeliz_ \- ahora el senpai fue el que quiso confrontarlo, pero tuvo el mismo resultado, en menos de un segundo quedo privado de aire en el suelo, los demás no tuvieron oportunidad siquiera de defenderse, con una serie de golpe de antebrazo y una que otra patada todos terminaron por quedar de rodillas, ninguno sabía explicarse bien lo que había pasado.

 _-¡No, todos!, ¿qué fue lo que... ?_

 _-¡Querías respuestas no!, pues bien, mira de lo que soy capaz de hacer con ese hechizo a tus amigos y saca tus conclusiones_ \- dicho esto, Sato tomo por el cuello el cuerpo de Gin-senpai, estaba estrangulándolo de una manera sencilla.

 _-"¡Espera, Ko-chan! Yuki Onna..._ _Mizore, ¡levántate!"_ \- la portador del sello lo hizo así, se notaba afectada por el golpe que había recibido, no se había siquiera vuelto a poner derecha, cuando nuevamente un puñetazo directo a la quijada la arrojo varios metros contra una pared.

 _-Ahora estoy ocupado, después vendrá el turno para ti._

 _-Suel... sueltame-dechu_ \- Ko-chan trataba por los medios posibles de liberase, incluso saco las garras del hombre lobo y lanzo un golpe directo a su rival, más este solo tuvo que contenerlo con su otra mano libre, para después propiciarle una serie de rodillazos directos al estómago, solo fue hasta que el chico empezó a escupir sangre que lo soltó violentamente contra el suelo. Cuando alguno de los presentes se reincorporaba, Sato se alanzaba directamente contra el a una velocidad exagerada, no había tiempo de un pestañeo, el los dejaba tendidos nuevamente en tan solo segundos, al final solo quedo uno de ellos, el único que aún no se había reintegrado a la pelea: Tsukune, en cuanto trato de ponerse en pie, la historia se repitió con él, el lagarto lo tomo con una mano del cuello.

 _-Aun no me he olvidado de ti Aono Tsukune._

 _-Miserable... cobarde_ \- varios golpes cayeron directo en su rostro, haciéndolo sangrar de la mejilla.

 _-¡No Tsukune!_

 _-Quédate viendo esto Kurumu, por que será la última vez que veas con vida a esta basura_ \- en eso, el cuerpo del rival comenzó a cambiar, su piel se tornó verdosa, sus ojos se volvieron con dos cortes en el medio, tal y como un vampiro, le surgió cola y colmillos con apariencia dorados.

 _-Ichato... man_ \- musito Ko-chan sin poder levantarse de su lugar.

 _-Ahora tú... ¡muere!_ \- estaba a punto de propiciarle otro golpe más, sin embargo, desde fuera del escondite llegaron volando varios cuervos negros que lo rodearon, cosa que hizo que soltara el cuerpo de Koutaru _-¿qué es esto?, ¡aléjense de mi malditas cosas!_ \- mediante varios zarpazos al aire el chico logro alejar a la mayoría de las aves, sin librarse de algunos picotazos y arañazos de los mismos.

 _-¿No te habrás olvidado de mi verdad?_ \- desde la boca de la cueva se escuchó la voz de una mujer más o menos madura que se acercaba, venía acompañada de alguien más bajo de estatura que ella.

 _-Por supuesto, ya era hora de que aparecieras... Sendo Yukari-san._

Continuará...


	17. Contra Hechizo

**Capitulo XVII: Contra hechizo**

 _"Cuando parece que todo está perdido, siempre habrá algo que ayudara a encontrar de nuevo el camino"_

De seguro los chicos hubiesen querido escuchar esta frase en el preciso momento en el que prácticamente eran masacrados por Sato, sus golpes era tan certeros y rápidos que apenas existía la posibilidad de escuchar un quejido de dolor, el grupo entero estaba derrotado, la única posibilidad de volver a la normalidad terminaría en unos cuantos minutos, después de eso ya nada tendría sentido.

Sato sostenía el cuerpo inerte de Koutaru con una sola mano, los estaba ahorcando con relativa facilidad mientras asomaba su sonrisa burlona, sus ojos reptilianos tenían ese ímpetu de la bestia que está a punto de devorar a su presa, los demás solo podían ver esta escena sin poder hacer nada a causa del ataque, Kurumu era de las que más sufría en todo esto, ella seguía consiente, viendo de frente como su ser más amado era torturado por ese monstruo (lo digo con todas sus letras: monstruo).

 _-Ahora tú... ¡muere!_ \- estaba a punto de propiciarle otro golpe más, sin embargo, desde fuera del escondite llegaron volando varios cuervos negros que lo rodearon, lo que hizo que soltara ese cuerpo _-¿qué es esto?, ¡aléjense de mi malditas cosas!_ \- mediante varios zarpazos al aire el chico logro alejar a la mayoría de las aves, sin librarse de algunos picotazos y arañazos de los mismos.

 _-¿No te habrás olvidado de mi verdad?_ \- desde la boca de la cueva se escuchó la voz de una mujer más o menos madura que se acercaba, venía acompañada de alguien más bajo de estatura que ella.

 _-Por supuesto, ya era hora de que aparecieras Sendo Yukari-san._

 _-¡Yukari... chan, Ruby-san!_ \- murmuro un muy dolido Tsukune, casi inconsciente.

 _-No te dejare lastimar más a mis amigos-desu._

 _-Vaya, ni así dejas de hacer ese desagradable sonido_ \- la bruja lo observaba con ojos de enojo, lo mismo que su acompañante, la original Ruby.

 _-No, pero hay algo en lo que he cambiado, y eso es_ \- en cuanto decía esto, de su báculo salía un fulgor rojo, seguido de algunas chispas _-¡que ya no estoy sola como antes!... ¡escudo mágico circundante-desu!_ \- después de esto alzo su varita mágica, por un momento no pasó nada raro, de hecho, el ambiente seguía de lo más calmado.

 _-¡Ja, no te funciono!_

 _-¿A no?_ \- de pronto un rayo salió proyectado directo sobre el rival, haciéndolo gemir por el dolor de ser electrocutado, dejándolo tendido en el suelo al menos por ahora _-eso te sacas por meterte conmigo._

 _-¡Yukari-chan!_ \- le grito la actual dueña de su cuerpo, cuando esta la vio en esas condiciones tan deplorables frunció aún más el señor mientras murmuraba la palabra "desgraciado".

 _-¡Kurumu-san, chicos!_ \- Ruby fue la que se acercó primero a los que estaban en el suelo, mientras que la bruja se dirijo consigo misma para liberarla.

 _-Por un momento pensé que no vendrían._

 _-¿Estás loca?, tal vez seas un fastidio para mí, pero eres mi amiga después de todo_ \- ambas se vieron con una mirada enternecedora, cuando por fin la brujita quedo libre de sus brazos lo primero que hizo fue brindarle un fuerte abrazo a su salvadora.

 _-¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!_

 _-Ya tranquila Kurumu-san, todo estará bien._

 _-Así es, pero antes tenemos que salir de aquí_ \- agrego la peli naranja tomando entre brazos a la que sería su hermana, que estaba un tanto ida _-por lo que vimos ahí un hechizo rodeando esta cueva, será necesario retirarlo mientras aun tengamos tiempo._

 _-¡Cierto el hechizo!_ \- espeto de pronto la niña _\- Yukari-chan, este sujeto es el que te robo tu libro de magia negra._

 _-¿Qué?, maldita sea-desu._

 _-Sí, y luego lo uso para que yo recitara algo que no sé qué era, al principio pensé que no funcionaría, puesto que no tenía la varita mágica, pero cuando sentí esta energía alrededor..._

 _-Entiendo, lo que pasa es que las brujas podemos usar nuestro poder siempre que tengamos algún objeto mágico, no necesariamente un varita._

 _-Ya veo_ \- termino Yukari, quien ya había quedado completamente libre _-¡ah!, sobre eso, tu varita..._

 _-¿Eh?_

 _-Discúlpame, el la rompió hace un rato enfrente de mi_ \- esto último lo dijo mientras agachaba la cabeza.

 _-¿Es esta no?_ \- pregunto ahora Ruby, con las dos partes del objeto entre sus manos _-no te preocupes, es un problema menor._

 _-¿Enserio?_

 _-Sí, mira esto_ \- la bruja mayor tomo entre la varita, cerró los ojos y la empezó a unir lentamente, un ligero brillo salía del mahou hasta que por fin quedo unido nuevamente.

 _-¡Increíble... desu!_

 _-¡Ha, eso no es nada!_ \- ambas chicas se quedaron una frente a la otra, como si nada, mientras que Ruby se acercaba al cuerpo inerte de Sato quien había sido electrocutado, para retirarle el libro de Yukari de su poder, casi lo había recuperado cuando de pronto, la mano esbelta del rival la sostuvo con una gran fuerza, asustando a la nobel vampiresa.

 _-¡Eso no te pertenece!_

 _-¡Ahí no, no otra vez!_ \- las que aún permanecía en pie veían como el cuerpo de Kokoa era levantado por una sola mano como si fuese un peso muerto.

 _-¡Ruby-san!_

 _-¡Eso que me hizo tu cuerpo me dolió sabes!, por eso, también a ti te voy a destrozar_ \- dicho esto, la azoto contra el suelo brutalmente _-eso le pasa a los que se meten conmigo._

 _-¡Tu, infeliz!_ \- musito la brujita con una mirada notablemente disgustada, de la misma manera que la original Yukari, ambas estaban por contraatacar al enemigo, sin embargo, este las detuvo tomando del cuello a la peli naranja.

 _-Alto, o les juro que le rompo el cuello aquí mismo._

 _-No, Ruby-san... ¡suéltala!_

 _-Lo hare, con una sola condición... tú, Sendo Yukari, vas a hacer lo que yo te diga de ahora en adelante._

 _-¿Que dices?, eso ni lo sueñes, nunca haría lo que tu..._ \- sus reclamos solo fueron interrumpidos cuando Sato empezó a estrujar con más fuerza a Ruby, tanto que esta emitió un grito de dolor. Por la mente de la bruja solo pasaban dos cosas, ¿por qué no me di cuenta de lo que pasaba y por qué las cosas terminaron de esta manera?, sus recuerdos le vinieron de golpe, recordó todo el alboroto que había causado por su confusión, de todas la veces en las que había metido en complicaciones a sus amigos, especialmente en la primera vez en la que se tuvo que enfrentar de cara con el ex-delegado de la clase, con cada cosa que le pasaba por la mente un lagrima amenazaba por brotar en cualquier instante, ya no había más remedio, tan solo faltaban 12 minutos y su tremendo error sería permanente _-"esto es todo por mi culpa... si yo hubiera sido más cuidadosa... no, si hubiera sido menos prepotente... esto no estaría pasando... les prometí que revertiría esto lo antes posible... lo siento... no podre cumplir esa promesa... lo siento"_ \- esta vez gruesas lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

 _-¿No respondes nada, prefieres ver morir a todos tus amigos lentamente acaso?_

 _-¡Eres... eres un desgraciado!... lo hare... solo por mis amigos lo voy a hacer, ahora... ¡suelta a Ruby-san inmediatamente!_

 _-¡Hump, sabía decisión!_ \- cuando arrojo el cuerpo de la jovencita contra la pared de la cueva, solo se escuchó un crujir proveniente de ella, como de huesos rompiéndose.

 _-¡Ruby-san!_

 _-¡Espera un momento!, te ordeno que vengas aquí_ \- de mala gana, la mayor de los chicos se acercó a la abominación que tenía adelante.

 _-¿Qué?_

 _-Vas a darme todo el poder que yo te pida sin ninguna restricción, ¿estamos de acuerdo?_

 _-¿Crees que soy un genio o algo así para concederte un deseo?_

 _-Obviamente que no, pero la magia es muy poderosa, y como tal puedes hacer eso y más._

 _-Malnacido, te lo advierto desde ahora, que no sé cómo, pero te hare pagar por todo lo que nos has hecho._

 _-¿Y que podrías hacer?, dime, mientras yo tengas este libro en mi poder no eres capaz de hacerme el más mínimo rasguño_ \- esto lo dijo mostrando su dentadura dorada, reflejo de esa sonrisa hasta cierto punto asquerosa. Era cierto eso, con el libro en la mano Yukari estaría forzada a hacer lo que Sato le ordenara, la única salvación ahora era arrebatárselo, pero claro, con la mayoría de los chicos derrotados y Kurumu sumida en el más denso terror eso serías imposible, de no ser por un pequeño detalle... un pequeño y confundido detalle desapersebido por el rival. Como si fuese una ráfaga de viento, de afuera del escondite llego un humo extraño, con gran sigilo tomo de entre las manos del lagarto el libro de magia negra, dejándolo más que sorprendido.

 _-¿Eh, que demonios?_

 _-¡Ah, con esto es lo que buscaban los demás!_ \- dijo una voz suave, con un tono infantil, proveniente de aquel humo.

 _-¿Qué pasa, que es esa bruma?_ \- de pronto, la nube empezó a volverse más pequeña, parecía que le brotaban las extremidades, empezó a tomar la forma de una ser humano, y finalmente surgió su cabeza, era ella, la única que ni enterada de todo este alboroto estaba:

 _-¡Riko-san!_

 _-¡Hola, ya llegue!_

 _-No puede ser, ¿cuándo has... ?_

 _-Oigan, ¿ese de ahí es el delegado de la clase?, parece más una lagartija gigante._

 _-¿Cómo me has dicho?, insultarme a mí, un hombre lagarto llamándome lagartija, eso te costara la vida_ \- el rival se abalanzó con la boca abierta sobre la chica, estaba por devorarla completamente, sin embargo, lo único que pudo saborear fue la tierra de suelo, ni rastro de Riko.

 _-¡Oye, estoy por aquí!_ \- contesto la chica detrás del enemigo, con su típica sonrisa despreocupada, por unas cuantas de veces más, Sato trato de atraparla por todos los medios posibles, sin embargo cada que estaba cerca de ella, esta desaparecía y reaparecía en otro lugar _-¡ja, eres muy lento!_

 _-¿Quién es ella?_ \- pregunto Yukari, con un tono impresionado.

 _-Es... una amiga de Kokoa-chan_ \- respondió ahora la peli naranja, intentando ponerse de pie.

 _-¡Ruby!, ¿te encuentras bien?_

 _-Sí, el cuerpo de un vampiro es realmente resistente, me sorprende._

 _-¿Y ahora qué hacemos?_ \- espeto la original Yukari, la persecución entre Sato y Riko continuaba, pero esta vez el rival estaba más enfurecido.

 _-¡Riko-san, el libro!_

 _-¿Que esto?_

 _-Sí, arrójamelo._

 _-De acuerdo_ \- en uno de sus movimientos de evasión, la pelinegra lanzo el objeto mágico con dirección a la vampiresa, al darse cuenta de esto, el ex delegado dejo de lado a su rival, y se abalanzo directamente sobre ella.

 _-Eso no, no te dejare hacer... ¡ugh!_ \- estaba por llegar a su destino, cuando de pronto, una fuerte patada de parte de Moka interna lo derivo nuevamente.

 _-¡Aléjate de mi cuerpo, infeliz!_

 _-¿Kokoa-chan?_

 _-Tal... tal parece que lo logre_ \- musito con un poco de dolor (miento, con mucho dolor) Tsukune, quien tenía el sello del rosario entre sus manos. Minutos antes, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, Koutaru empezó a arrastrase hasta donde se encontraba el cuerpo de Moka, tomo el sello entre sus manos y lo retiro... luego, ya saben lo que pasa después de eso.

 _-¡Rápido, ese tipo no tardara en levantarse otra vez!_ \- agrego ahora Mizore, mientras se apoyaba de Kurumu, Ruby solo asintió con la cabeza, consintiendo la petición.

 _-Ok, pero antes hay que tirar el hechizo que rodea este sitio... Kurumu, ¿qué fue lo que dijiste?_

 _-Era... era... ¡Akumo no Mizou!_

 _-¡Eso era!, amplifico la velocidad de adentro de la cueva, esa barrera de haya afuera, es como el límite de la magia._

 _-Por eso es que solo él era tan rápido_ \- agrego Inner Moka, sin dejar de ver a su rival, tirado en el piso.

 _-Bien, entonces solo falta tirarlo, Yukari-chan tienes que decir eso de nuevo, pero agrega la palabra "Sirae" en vez del "No"._

 _-Ok_ \- ella levantó el báculo de Ruby, mientras pronunciaba esas palabras, pero al mismo tiempo, Sato empezaba a retomar su movimiento.

 _-¡Aun no acaba, Yukari, apúrate!_ \- el brillo característico de la magia de Ruby comenzó a brotar.

 _-"Akumo Sirae Mizou"_ \- con esto una onda de choque se extendió en los alrededores de la cueva, afuera de la misma la barrera que la rodeaba simplemente desapareció.

 _-¡Maldita vampiresa!, esto te costara muy caro_ \- el rival se puso de pie de inmediato, sin embargo, más pronto que eso volvió a arrodillarse por el dolor _-¿que... que me ocurre?, mi cuerpo... se siente muy pesado._

 _-¡Hemos tirado la magia que te hacia más fuerte!_ \- respondió Kurumu un tanto menos preocupada _-parece que ahora estamos a mano._

 _-Tal vez, pero aun puedo evitar que regresen a sus cuerpos originales, solo les faltan tres minutos aproximadamente, con eso me cobrare por todas las anteriores_ \- como pudo se arrojó sobre Kokoa, sin embargo, su reciente cambio de velocidad lo había hecho más lento, y por lo tanto, susceptible a los ataques de los demás Youkais. Varios kunais de hielo así como unos cuantos cortes de parte del súcubo lo derivaron nuevamente haciéndolo gemir de dolor, el remate llego por parte de Gin, quien le propino un golpe directo.

 _-¡No nos vengas a joder con eso!_ \- espeto Tsukune, quien apenas se levantaba.

 _-Tan solo trata de atravesar y terminaras en mil pedazos_ \- agrego Inner Moka, colocando sus manos de hielo en posición de combate.

 _-"¡Ugh, esto no está bien!... con todos ellos enfrente_ \- pensó en lagarto, con semejante cara de preocupación _-aun así, todavía podre ganar, conozco cada uno de sus movimientos y se cuándo puedo contraatacar"._

 _-Si eso es lo que quieren_ \- mostrando la hilera de colmillos dorados de su hocico comenzó con su ofensiva, nuevamente Mizore le lanzo pedazos de hielo directo hacia él, sin embargo, con un rápido movimiento llego hasta ella con un tope directo de cabeza _-descuidas mucho tu torso cuando arrojas esas cosas a tus rivales_ \- detrás de él, Kurumu le lanzo algunos cortes con sus uñas sin ningún éxito, ahora Sato se encontraba tras ella, para recetarle una patada directa _-tu retaguardia siempre queda descubierta_ \- así paso con la mayoría de los chicos, inclusive con Yukari y Ruby, a todos ellos les encontraba alguna abertura por donde atacar, es más, ni aun Kokoa en el cuerpo de su querida hermana se salvó de esto.

El tiempo, qué decir del tiempo, ¡faltaba menos de dos minutos para el final!, luego lo malo.

 _-"No puede ser, queda tan poco_ \- pensaba la bruja mayor _-y ni por qué lo ataquemos todos juntos se rinde... si no volvemos a ser quienes éramos, esto será imposible_ \- de reojo volteo a ver a sus dos compañeras, Yukari se notaba muy acomplejada, ni siquiera tenías ánimos de pelear, aunque no estaba tan mal como Kurumu, ella parecía que en cualquier momento estallaría en llanto _-no, no es momento para que se derroten, solo ellas pueden cambiar esta situación" - ¡No pueden actuar así!_ \- ante el grito desesperado de la peli naranja, las dos brujas la voltearon a ver un poco sorprendidas.

 _-Ruby... ¿qué quiere decir con eso?_

 _-Kurumu-san, tiene razón, no podemos actuar de esta manera._

 _-Pero no queda tiempo... y el hechizo._

 _-Olvídate de eso... tal vez nos quedemos así por el resto de nuestras vidas... sé que tu tal vez no lo vas a soportar, pero tienes que hacerlo tarde o temprano... ahora lo que realmente importa es poner en su lugar a ese tipo... ¿qué dices, me ayudaras?_ \- la mayor de las dos le extendió su mano, en tanto la veía con una mirada tierna, un tanto maternal, ella dudo por un instante, pero ante esa calidez que emitía su amiga acepto.

 _-Me parece que ahora el lio estará con nuestros padres._

 _-Tranquila, lo van a entender_ \- sin más, ambas juntaron sus artefactos mágicos, un fulgor verde esmeralda surgió de entre los dos, llamando la atención de los demás.

 _-Tal parece que tendré que acostumbrarme a ser humano._

 _-Onee-sama, nuestro padre se pondrá como loco... pero ni modo._

Por un segundo se alcanzó a percibir un pequeña lagrima que rodo de la mejilla de Ruby, otra vez su mente estaba plagada de recuerdos de todos esos momentos felices que paso con sus amigos, no era que se estuviera despidiendo ni mucho menos, solo que la nostalgia le ganaba de nunca más volver a ser ella.

 _-"Esta va por todos ustedes"_ \- entonces paso, del plazo solo restaban 20 segundos, las dos hechiceras concentraron la mayoría de su Youki en sus báculos _-¿Lista?_

 _-Cuando quieras... desu_ \- lo que Yukari pensaba era en convocar un nuevo hechizo de contraataque, pero claro, algo tenía que salir mal otra vez... y que bueno que salió mal...

 _- **Shinatsu Benkai-desu**_ \- aquel brillo se hizo cada vez más fuerte, un aura verde comenzó a cubrir al grupo de chicos que seguía en el combate, por obvio, la pelea se detuvo un instante, la original Ruby solo se quedó con la boca abierta cuando escucho las palabras de su cuerpo.

 _-¡Espera!... ¿lo dijiste?_

 _-¿Que, dije que... ?_ \- antes de que terminara esa frase, un resplandor intenso combinado con una serie de descargas eléctricas que sembraron el lugar se extendió por toda la Academia, no quedo lugar en el que alguien no se haya dado cuenta de tal liberación de poder, y eso solo podía significar una cosa.

Cuando la luz termino por extinguirse, los cuerpos de todos los que participaban en la pelea estaban tendidos en el suelo, sin moverse, ni el más mínimo ruido salía de ahí, solo hasta que la bella súcubo comenzó a reaccionar se pudo escuchar un gemido tímido, casi un suspiro. Con todas sus fuerzas trato de ponerse en pie, por alguna razón su cuerpo se sentía un poco más pesado de lo usual, en especial de la delantera.

 _-¿Que... fue lo que paso?, después de esa luz me siento tan..._ \- su reacción fue poner ambas manos frente a su boca ante sus nuevo descubrimiento, por un momento sus ojos parecía retomar su brillo original, recorrió su rostro poco a poco, después su pelo y finalmente el resto de cuerpo hasta cerciorarse del hecho _-¡imposible, Yukari... realmente lo hizo!_

Continuará...

* * *

Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios (si quieren dejar claro), la sigueinte semana, la antesala del final, un capitulo que espero y les guste.

Y si, adivinarón, el final de este fic sera... ¡en Navidad! (surgio un capitulo de más XD) y el Omake de Rosario No Vampire para el ultimo día de este año, asi que ha esperar dos semanas más a que el mundo se acabe (el año pues)


	18. Contraparte

¿Que tal universo FanFiction?

Por fin, aqui esta, el penultimo capitulo de esta larga historia, que por fin esta a punto de acabarse.

Bueno, no tengo más que decir asi que por favor, disfrutenlo (el capitulo eh)

* * *

 **Capitulo XVIII: Contraparte**

La cara de Kurumu era por más de felicidad, aunque por el momento solo pudiera compartirla con ella misma, volteo levemente hacia abajo para observar el resto de su fisionomía, y entonces dio un salto que hizo rebotar sus encantos naturales.

 _-¡Yaho!, regresaron, mis pechos regresaron, mejor dicho... ¡regrese a mi cuerpo!, Yukari-chan lo logras... te_ \- sin embargo la pequeña no le respondió, seguía sin moverse, parecía estar dormida con ese semblante de satisfacción en su rostro, así que se le acerco lo más que pudo y comenzó a sacudirla levemente _-¡Yukari, Yukari, despierta!... muy bien, si no quieres hacerlo por las buenas tendré que levantarte por las malas... ¡Despierta mocosa inmadura!_

¿Cómo les digo lo que paso?, bueno, el caso es que casi como si despertaras abruptamente a algún animalito, la niña se levantó de inmediato, y lo primero que hizo fue atacar, es decir, dejo caer sobre la peli azul una olla de metal.

 _-¿A quién le llamas...?, ¡o no, perdóname Moka-san, no quise hacer eso!_

 _-Tra-tranquila, no soy Moka, soy yo, la original Kurumu_ \- le respondió esta sobándose la cabeza.

 _-¡Kurumu-san, volviste a tu cuerpo!_

 _-¡Volvimos dirás, mírate!_ \- con la mirada Yukari empezó a recorrer todo su cuerpo, por momentos se sentía un tanto afligida de ya no tener el busto tan prominente de Ruby, pero eso no le importaba, ¡era ella de nuevo! _-¡lo ves somos nosotras de nue...!_ \- otra cacerola más aterrizo sobre su cabeza nuevamente, la niña solo se reía de eso.

 _-¡Te lo mereces-desu!_

 _-¿Que rayos fue eso, porque lo hiciste dos veces?_

 _-Nadie me dice mocosa inmadura-desu_ \- ambas se tiraron una de esas miraditas que si te cruzas en medio terminarían por matarte, sin embargo, pronto cambiaron su semblante al de uno más amigable.

 _-¡Ja, empezaba a extrañar tus cacerolazos!_

 _-¡Y yo que fueras tan molesta-desu!_ \- aquel par se puso en pie nuevamente, cada una fue por su lado después a revisar a cada uno de sus amigos quienes también habían comenzado a despertar, el único que aun parecía como muerto era Sato, que por nada se levantaba.

 _-¡Tsukune, Gin-sempai!, ¿están bien?_ \- ambos chicos volvieron pronto en si ante las suplicas de la súcubo, parecían desconcertados, aún más cuando el mayor de los dos volteo a ver al castaño.

 _-¿Y ahora que paso, no estaba yo en ese lugar hace un momento?_

 _-Sí, pero Yukari no regreso a la normalidad a todos... creo._

 _-¡Qué bien!, otra vez soy el galanazo de antes._

 _-Si claro, lo que digas._

 _-Sem... sempai._

 _-Tsukune-kun, ¿estás bien?_ \- le pregunto su amigo, ayudándolo a ponerse de pie.

 _-Sí, solo me duele un poco el cuerpo... ¿y los demás?_

 _-Tsukune... ¿eres tú de nuevo?_ \- el joven solo asintió ante el cuestionamiento de Mizore, ahora Ruby, Kokoa y el mismo Koutaru la acompañaban.

 _-Despertaron, todos volvimos a ser como antes._

 _-Eso parece, pero, ¿porque-dechu?_

 _-Yukari-chan, ¿qué es lo que quería hacer hace rato con ese hechizo?_ \- pregunto ahora la mayor del grupo viendo directo a la brujita.

 _-Pues... trataba de desparecer a ese tipo-desu._

 _-¡Hump, otra vez te confundiste!, lo que querías decir era "Shinetsu Nekai", lo que hiciste fue pronunciar el contra hechizo que buscábamos._

 _-¿Enserio?_

 _-Sí que bien, no quedaba nada de tiempo y además nunca pudimos encontrarlo por ninguna parte del libro._

 _-¡Eso sí que es tener suerte!_ \- exclamo la Yuki onna con esa extraña sonrisa en su rostro, sin embargo, pronto todos se dieron cuenta de que en aquel grupo faltaban dos personas más, una de ellas era Riko, de hecho ni siquiera estaba dentro de la cueva y por más que la buscaban ni rastro de la pelinegra. La otra chica era Moka, ella seguía ahí inmóvil en el suelo.

 _-¿Moka-san?_ \- Tsukune se le acerco con cierta dificultad hasta alcanzarla, la toco para despertarla pero nada _-¿qué pasa, porque no despierta?_

 _-No sé, puede que sea un efecto secundario._

 _-No lo creo, tal vez es por el esfuerzo_ \- agrego el sempai. En tanto todo esto pasaba, sin que los demás se dieran cuenta Sato despertaba del shock, al ver al grupo reunido alrededor de la peli plata se escabullo hasta un lugar más escondido de la caverna.

 _-Tranquilo Tsukune-san, Moka-san estará bien, por lo mientras tenemos que salir de aquí_ \- el muchacho la tomo entre sus brazos, se notaba muy herido pero ni así dejaría a su "destinada" en aquel lugar, de pronto ella abrió un poco los ojos y adquirió movimiento, las cosas que veía le parecían borrosas, aunque sabía perfectamente quien era aquella persona que estaba tras todo el grupo, amenazante, con sus garras extendidas y la hilera de dorados colmillos brillando con intensidad, abrió más sus ojos carmesí con terror y grito:

 _-¡Chicos cuidado atrás!_ \- solo algunos fueron capaces de protegerse del embate del rival, la gran mayoría volvió a caer víctima de los rasguños del lagarto.

 _-¡Maldición!, ¿acaso no podemos estar ni un segundo en paz?_ \- dijo por lo bajo Kurumu, quien era una de las que apenas había quedado en pie, de su brazo escurría un chorro de sangre que parecía una fuente interminable, claro, eso no le impidió contratacar con todas sus fuerzas, lo mismo que Gin-sempai, esta vez transformado en un hombre lobo, así como Ruby.

 _-¡Aun... no termino... con ustedes!_ \- espeto el rival jadeante, notablemente cansado. Por otra parte, en la espalda de Tsukune la marca de varios rasguños se remarcaba, y debajo de su cuerpo el de Moka, viéndolo como este aguantaba el dolor.

 _-¿Estas bien Gin-sempai?_

 _-Tsukune, soy Tsukune... Moka-san, tal parece que todo volvió a su lugar_ \- no habría problema hasta el momento (ignorando lo de la pelea a muerte claro), si no fuera porque ante esta respuestas, la mirada de Ura Moka se tornó de sorpresa, despacio acerco sus manos hacia su cabello, tomo un mechón de él y lo vio detenidamente, no lo podía creer por más que lo veía, el color de su pelo era plateado.

 _-¡No puede...!, esto es... Ura-chan... ¿me escuchas?_

 _-"Omote, ¿qué está ocurriendo?"_ \- le respondió una voz aguda desde dentro de su cabeza, haciéndola estremecer aún más.

 _-¿Por qué está ocurriendo esto?_ \- de pronto, Kokoa, ya con el arma Ko-chan entre su manos se dirigió a ella.

 _-¡Onee-sama!, que bien que estas despierta, por favor, necesitamos de tu ayuda._

 _-Pe-pero yo..._

 _-Moka, levántate y acaba con el_ \- le señalo Mizore aun en la pelea.

 _-Es que yo..._

 _-Por favor, no creo poder aguantar más así_ \- agrego la brujita, haciendo un gesto de dolor.

 _-..._

 _-¡Moka-san!, ¿qué te ocurre?_ \- Tsukune se le acerco lo más que pudo al rostro, y de inmediato ella comenzó a sonrojarse, sus latidos se aceleraron aún más, lo único que la separaba de su ser amado eran unos cuantos centímetros... pero eso no importaba ahora, había asuntos más relevantes por el momento.

 _-Es-es-es que yo... ¡yo no soy Ura-chan!_ \- de inmediato todo alrededor se detuvo, inclusive Sato quien parecía el más aferrado a la batalla dejo por un momento de atacar y se concentró en lo que la vampiresa decía, bueno hubiera sido más fácil de no ser porque el grito unánime de los integrantes del Sinbombun se extendió por todo sitio.

 _-¿¡Eh!?_

 _-¿Que estás diciendo Moka interna?_

 _-No soy la "Moka interna" Kurumu-chan, soy... Omot... Omote._

 _-¿Que rayos estas diciendo?, este no es momento para una broma de esas._

 _-Es enserio, no sé qué está pasando pero no soy Ura-chan_ \- esto lo decía mientras se apartaba del chico, aun con la cara totalmente roja.

 _-¡Así que no lo eres eh!_ \- Sato empezaba a acercarse más a la pareja que permanecía en el suelo _-eso quiere decir que no sabes cómo manejar todo ese poder, ¿no es así?_

 _-"No... ¿Y ahora qué hago?"_

 _-"Retrocede_ \- le respondió la voz dentro de su cabeza, en un tono más preocupado _-tiene razón, puede que tangas toda mi fuerza en ti, pero de nada sirve si no sabes cómo utilizarla, lo mejor será que hallamos"_

 _-"¡Ura-chan!"_

 _-"Hazme caso Omote, no podemos pelear así, deja que los demás se encarguen"_

 _-"Eso no, aun no se recuperan del ataque de hace un rato"_

 _-"Nosotras tampoco, conoce nuestras debilidades y sabe explotarlas a su favor, si vuelve a atacarnos... tu bien sabes que un vampiro no es del todo inmortal"_

 _-"Aun así yo... "-_ no pudo terminar la frase dentro de su mente, frente a ella los demás formaban una barricada para protegerla _-¡chicos!_

 _-Huye Moka-san, rápido._

 _-Pero no puedo dejarlos aquí._

 _-Estaremos bien_ \- le contesto la peli azul, viéndola de reojo _-no es muy diferente de aquella otra vez._

 _-Puede que sepa nuestras debilidades pero no es tan fuerte como aquel otro tipo_ \- agrego Mizore, sin desatender a su objetivo.

 _-Aun así sería malo si algo te pasa a ti o Onee-sama, así que vete._

 _-Kokoa._

 _-Por favor, estaremos bien, no importa que, nadie dejara que nada malo te pase... y menos yo_ \- ante las palabras de Tsukune esta vez la peli palta comenzó a derramar una cuantas lágrimas, el hecho de sentirse tan indefensa ante el rival le hacía sentir muy mal, pero aún más el saber que con eso estaba poniendo en riego a sus amigos, cerro por un momento los ojos y le pareció ver a todos reunidos en la entrada de la Academia, recibiéndola con una sonrisa, aun eso le pasaba a la "Moka interna", no se notaba, pero de igual forma esto también le afectaba.

Al fin ella tomo la decisión, apretó los puños y salió de aquel lugar envuelta en llanto.

 _-Por favor... ¡perdónenme!_

 _-¡Espera un segundo!, ¿a dónde vas?... ¡Agh!_ \- de inmediato fue detenido por una serie de cortes de parte de Kurumu, seguido por estacas de hielo generadas por Mizore.

 _-Es la última vez que te lo digo_ \- amenazo la brujita con varias cartas rodeándola _-no te le acerques a Moka-san._

Enseguida el resto de los chicos empezó a atacar a Sato con todas sus habilidades, inclusive Tsukune lo intentaba solamente con sus puños, sin embargo cada que alguno de ellos se le acercaba demasiado, el lagarto lo repelía de manera sencilla, era como si supiera exactamente qué movimiento iba a utilizar cada uno.

 _-¡Ja!, pase mucho tiempo mejorando mis técnicas de combate y estudiando sus movimientos, no hay manera de que pueda ser derrotado esta vez._

 _-Si hay algo que he aprendió es que nadie es invencible_ \- contesto la bruja mayor, lanzándole varias ráfagas de energía obscura, aunque justo de inmediato recibió un golpe de antebrazo directamente al rostro.

 _-Ruby... ahora si te voy a acabar_ \- alguien creería que con la velocidad de Gin las cosas podrían ir mejor, sin embargo esto no era así, Sato tan solo lo sujeto del brazo con ambas manos, para después arrojarlo contra el muro.

 _-Sin la luna llena no eres tan rápido, perro._

Así paso con cada chico dentro de ese lugar, uno a uno iban cayendo, y más se tardaban en levantarse que en volver a sucumbir ante un nuevo golpe.

 _-"Shimata, somos más que él y aun así no le hacemos casi nada_ \- pensaba Ruby ya con uno de sus ojos cerrados por la cantidad de sangre que le escurría de la frente, volteo a ver por todas partes como buscando algo _-fuiste muy lista en escapar de aquí, esta no es tu pelea Riko-san"_

Mientras todo esto sucedía, muy cerca de la cueva, más bien dicho, casi afuera de esta se encontraba Moka, escondida tras unos árboles, aun con esos ojos de tristeza profunda, cada que escuchaba como alguno de sus compañeros emitía algún ruido ella solo apretaba su mano fuertemente contra su pecho.

 _-No es posible, ¿qué hago?, no me puedo quedar aquí sin hacer nada._

 _-"Lo se Omote, pero en este estado solo acabarías por dañarte aún más"_ \- ante estas palabras la peli plata erguido un poco su cuello, le parecía estarse viendo frente a ella.

 _-Dime Ura-chan, ambas somos vampiros, ¿no es así?_

 _-"¿Por qué preguntas eso ahora?, es claro que lo somos"_

 _-¿Y no es también verdad que tú eres de las más fuertes de nuestra familia?_

 _-"Ambas lo somos, ¿pero a qué viene eso ahora?"_

 _-Es que... según recuerdo, tú no eres así Ura-chan_ \- su contraparte solo se le quedo viendo con una cara de impresión, pues su verdadera personalidad tenía un extraña sonrisa en su rostro _-jamás he visto que te escondas de alguien por miedo, siempre tratas de hacerle frente a quien sea, no importa si es más fuerte que tú._

 _-"Olvida eso ahora, tal vez tengas mi cuerpo pero tú no eres yo, así no puedes hacer nada"_

 _-Es raro, hasta donde me acuerdo, tu y yo éramos la misma persona_ \- Moka no supo más que decir, la determinación de su alter ego era digna de ella misma _-por eso, déjame regresar a ayudarlos, aunque no pueda hacer gran cosa no puedo dejar que se hagan más daño... y tampoco voy a dejar que la imagen que tengo de ti se haga trizas._

 _-"Moka... tienes razón, después de todo tan solo un chispa puede encender una llamarada_ \- ambas se vieron por un momento con firmeza, estaban por partir de nuevo al lugar de la pelea _-aunque sería mejor tener un poco de apoyo"_

 _-Cierto, eso no me caería tan mal ahora._

 _-Si quieres yo te ayudo_ \- dijo de pronto una voz suave y despreocupada detrás de la vampiresa, cosa que la hizo estremecerse.

 _-¿Eh, quien...?_

 _-Perdón, ¿te asuste?_

 _-Riko-san, ¿desde cuándo estas ahí?_

 _-Desde que llegaste tú_ \- Moka tenía una nubecita morada sobre su cabeza, la otra chica ni al caso, seguí con esa sonrisa perdida.

 _-Entonces, lo escuchaste todo._

 _-Hai, por eso te digo, ¿quieres que te ayude?_

 _-No lo sé, esto puede ser peligroso para ti._

 _-Me se cuidar sola, no te preocupes._

 _-Bueno, no sé... Ura-chan, ¿qué dices?_

 _-"Puede que nos sea útil, ya viste lo que puede hacer... de acuerdo"_

 _-Bien acepto, pero por favor ten cuidado._

 _-Oky_ \- dicho esto ambas salieron de vuelta rumbo a la cueva, no estaban muy lejos así que tan solo tendrían que volver a entrar, sin embargo eso no fue necesario, antes de que siquiera estuvieran en la boca de la caverna, Kokoa salió disparada hacia afuera, producto de una patada, al caer prácticamente quedo inconsciente.

 _-¡Kokoa!_

 _-¿De dónde vino eso?_ \- solo unos cuantos segundos después otro cuerpo salió en las mismas condiciones, se trataba de Tsukune, sin embargo este aún permanecía consiente.

 _-¡No Tsukune!_

 _-Mo... Moka-san._

 _-¿Que te ocurrió?_ \- la chica tenía su cabeza entre sus brazos, su rostro parecía afligido.

 _-Es... ese sujeto... es más fuerte de lo que... recordaba._

 _-Aguanta Tsukune, te llevare para que te atiendan_

 _-"Omote, antes tenemos que ayudar a los demás"_ \- en eso estaban, cuando de repente, desde dentro de la cueva salió el rival, cargando con dos cuerpos sobre su hombro.

 _-Volviste, menos mal, eres de la última de la que me tengo que deshacer._

 _-No... ¿Qué fue lo que les hiciste?_

 _-Me encargue de todos ellos, aunque estas dos fueron más difíciles, saben defenderse muy bien_ \- dijo mientras dejaba caer aquellas dos personas, eran Kurumu y Mizore, el estado en el que estaban reflejaba la tremenda masacre que habían sufrido en tan solo unos minutos _-primero fue la bruja, luego el perro, esa enana de ahí y su mascota_ \- mientras más pasaba, dentro de Moka un inexplicable sentimiento iba creciendo, como de una llama que cada vez se hacía más grande con las palabras de Sato _-pero soy bondadoso, quise compartir mi victoria con tu noviecito, y con esta mocosa_ \- Yukari venía con un paso lento desde el interior del escondite, no se veía tan afectada como los otros, pero definitivamente estaba mal.

 _-¡Moka-san... corre!_ \- casi al momento callo de rodillas, vencida por el cansancio.

 _-Yukari-chan_ \- Moka corrió a ayudarla, pero fue detenida por el rival quien se le interpuso enfrente, tomando una actitud defensiva.

 _-¡Epa!, ¿a dónde crees que vas?, después de que acabe contigo, entonces no será necesario que esos dos sigan con vida, así que prepárate Akashiya Moka_ \- esta frase la última gota que derramo el vaso, la sangre de Moka parecía hervirle del enojo.

 _-"Omote... hazle pagar"_ \- la Moka interna tenía la mirada fija en aquel tipo, esos ojos estaba llenos de rencor que se reflejaba en su forma "externa".

 _-No dices nada, entonces, ¡comienzo yo!_ \- sin más, Sato salto sobre la humanidad de la vampiresa, ella permanecía inmóvil ante el golpe que estaba a punto de recibir.

 _-¡Moka-san!_ \- grito el muchacho al ver esta escena, parecía que el golpe acertaría de lleno contra la chica, sin embargo, antes de que eso pasara, su mano lo detuvo como si nada.

 _-¿Que... como pudo detenerme?_

 _-¿Crees que puedo dejar que les sigas haciendo daño?_ \- de un momento a otro, el Yuoki de Moka se elevó considerablemente, el cuerpo de Sato comenzaba a doblegarse con esa cantidad de poder _-¿crees que voy a perdonarte por lo que les hiciste?_

 _-Esto es ridículo, no deberías ser capaz de tener tanto poder._

 _-Si tengo o no poder, eso lo sabrás con tu cuerpo, lagarto_ \- dicho esto, lanzo al rival varios metros arriba.

 _-"¿Qué es esto?, pudo levantarme tanto con un solo movimiento... esta chica es algo... pero no permitiré que sea tan fácil, aun conozco sus debilidades"_ \- con ese pensamiento, Sato dio una pirueta en el aire, tomo impulso al caer extendiendo ambos brazos _-entonces prueba esto maldito vampiro_ \- casi de inmediato, la presencia de Riko surgió detrás de él, lo tomo por la espalda y en ese momento ambos desparecieron para volver a aparecer justo al lado de Moka.

 _-Aquí te lo dejo, trátalo con cariño._

 _-Arigato Riko-san, y ahora..._

 _-Tu, no eres rival para mí_ \- Sato venía con la boca completamente abierta hacia Moka, parecía que la iba a tragar entera, sin embargo, antes de que eso sucediera, una fuerte patada salió justo hacia él, destrozándole la mandíbula (esta vez sí).

 _-Cierra la boca... ¡bastardo!_ \- la fuerza era tal que todo el cuerpo descompuesto del lagarto salió disparado _-¡ahora Yukari-chan!_ \- en cuanto se halló frente a la niña esta lo remato con su magia.

 _-Esta es la última... Shinetsu Nekai-desu_ \- un rayo obscuro lo impacto directamente, dejándolo tendido en el suelo, esta vez estaba completamente derrotado _-¡hump, eso te sacas por hacerle daño a mis amigos!_

Esta vez por fin la tortura había terminado, aunque no sin repercusiones, la mayoría de los chicos se encontraba molidos por la pelea, algunos tardaron mucho en recuperar el conocimiento, pero poco a poco se fueron recuperando. Por su parte, Sato fue capturado unas cuantas horas después por los guardias del Director, su mandíbula estaba destrozada así... ¡ah!, no diría nada en su defensa.

Por fin la paz y la tranquilidad habían vuelto a los chicos del club del periodismo... más o menos.

Continuará...

* * *

Próxima semana: Cuestión de Suerte.

Este sera el ultimo capitulo del fic asi que les pido, no vayan a llorar con el (T.T) es broma.

Bueno, nos vemos, y no olviden dejar sus comentarios (onegai-desu)


	19. Cuestión De Suerte

¿Que tal universo del FanFiction?

Por fin, llegamos al final de este fic después de casi más de tres meses de esfuerzo.

Ya se que tuve un ligero receso por que me sentia perdido (¡Perdido!), pero logre regresar y pudo terminarse.

Pues bien, ya conocen mi disclaimer asi que los dejo con el capitulo final de esta historia.

* * *

 **Capitulo XIX: Cuestión de Suerte**

Al fin Moka, junto a Yukari y Riko habían podido acabar con la amenaza que representaba el exdelegado Sato, tal parece que con esto las cosas se había solucionada por completo... bueno, solo quedaba un pequeñísimo detalle.

 _-Vaya, eso estuvo peligroso._

 _-No deberías de hablar mucho Kurumu, no debes de tener mucha fuerza_ \- le reprendió Mizore.

 _-Lo mismo digo_ \- ambas estaban en camas juntas en la enfermería, al igual que la mayoría de sus compañeros, de hecho solo Moka, Kokoa, Ruby y Gin estaban aún en pie _-¡ahy!_

 _-¿Te duele?_

 _-Solo cuando respiro... menos mal que Moka logro vencer a ese sujeto, si no estaríamos peor._

 _-Oye yo también ayude-desu_ \- espeto la brujita, sentada en una silla vendada de un brazo.

 _-Lo sabemos, estábamos ahí, ¿recuerdas?_ \- dijo ahora el senpai, mostrando una sonrisa burlona.

 _-Lo bueno aquí es que todo volvió a la normalidad antes de tiempo_ \- expreso Tsukune, quien era el más afectado de toda la batalla.

 _-Casi todo, aún nos falta algo que hacer_ \- agrego ahora Ruby, volteando a ver a la Moka externa.

 _-No puedo quedar en el cuerpo de Omote toda la vida, tengo que regresar al sello tarde o temprano._

 _-"Si, estar aquí adentro no es tan divertido como pensaba"_

 _-¿Quien...?, ¡ah solo eres tú!_

 _-¡Ura-chan!_

 _-¿Ya vez lo que se siente?_

 _-Si quieres puedo regresarte ahora mismo-desu._

 _-¡De ninguna manera!_ \- gritaron los presentes de aquel lugar, Yukari solo se quedó con una venita sobresaliéndole.

 _-No es que no confiemos en ti, ¿pero estas segura de que hechizo vas a usar?_ \- pregunto Tsukune, con una sonrisa nerviosa.

 _-Sí, es Senetzu Nekei-desu._

 _-A menos que quisieras transformarnos a todos en gatos lo sería_ \- respondió la mayor del grupo, los demás voltearon a ver a la niña como regañándola.

 _-Tienes razón, mejor que me ayude Ruby-san._

 _-Sera después de que salgamos de este lugar_ \- agrego la yuki onna _-todavía me duele la herida de la espalda, muchas gracias Moka interna._

 _-Yo no tuve la culpa, si le vas a reclamar a alguien, reclámale a Tsukune._

 _-Moka-san, dije que lo sentía._

 _-Repítelo después que te cures._

 _-"Esta vez Ura-chan tiene razón, Tsukune"_

 _-Bueno, los dejamos descansar, el director les dio estos días para que se recuperarán así que no se preocupen por las clases perdidas._

 _-¡Yaho, algo bueno tenía que salir de todo esto!_

 _-Pero eso sí, tiene que estudiar muy bien para los exámenes finales de la siguiente semana_ \- ante estas palabras la súcubo se quedó con una cara de "mátenme", era obvia su preocupación.

 _-¡Ajam, porque nos torturan así!_

Dejando a un lado a Kurumu y sus quejas, aún quedaban algunos asuntos pendientes con cierta vampiresa, era el turno de que Ruby cumpliera su promesa con Riko, aunque Kokoa no estuviese muy de acuerdo.

 _-Te digo que no lo voy a hacer_ \- gritaba la peli naranja, intentando sujetarse para no ser arrastrada.

 _-Lo vas a hacer por las buenas o por las malas Kokoa-chan, le asegure que todo lo que le dije se lo repetirías personalmente, así que ve y hazlo... Ko-chan, por si a acaso tú te quedas conmigo._

 _-Ok-dechu._

 _-¿Qué?, Ko-chan maldito traidor._

 _-Lo siento Kokoa-sama, Ruby-san tiene razón-dechu._

 _-Este me la pagaras después_ \- eso fue lo último que dijo, cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba en la azotea de la escuela, y frente a ella Riko, con esa cara despreocupada.

 _-¡Hola Kokoa-san!_

 _-¿Eh?, hola_ \- se notaba que estaba un tanto nerviosa, era la primera vez que ofrecía una disculpa sincera, como pudo tomo aire y empezó a hablar _-yo... lamento... lamento si te trato... tan mal a veces._

 _-Hai, te perdono._

 _-Muy bien, eso era todo, entonces me voy, adiós._

 _-No espera_ \- la detuvo la pelinegra antes de que esta saliera de ahí _-yo también me tengo que disculpar._

 _-¿Por?_

 _-Por estarte acosando estas últimas semanas, no estuvo bien y me siento mal por eso._

 _-No... No hay problema, supongo que me lo merecía, tan solo no lo vuelvas a hacer._

 _-Lo prometo._

 _-¡Ah!, y una cosa más... gracias por ayudarnos con lo del lagarto ese, y por salvar a mi Onne-sama._

 _-No hay problema, cualquiera que sea amigo o familia de Kokoa-chan también es mi amigo... o familia, en todo caso eran las dos cosas._

 _-Si claro, volvamos abajo._

 _-Sí, yo también tengo hambre._

 _-¿También?_

 _-Lo lamento, escuche tu conversación con Ko-chan hace un momento._

 _-¡Ahy Riko!_ \- y así las dos regresaron adentro de la escuela, ese problema estaba solucionado. Pocos días después de que los chicos se recuperaron completamente de todas su heridas, era el momento de que Moka interna al fin volviera a donde pertenecía, así que Yukari, con ayuda de Ruby claro, la regreso al interior de sello.

Esas últimas dos semanas del semestre pasaron sin más, al final llegaron los exámenes finales, y contrario a lo que se creería, tanto Kurumu como Mizore lograron pasar más o menos bien, por supuesto Yukari y Moka fueron de los puntajes más altos, Tsukune y Gin por su parte tampoco tuvieron gran problema. El tercer año dentro de la academia comenzaría en unos meses y dentro de poco tiempo los chicos saldrían de ahí, claro, todo eso está de más.

Por supuesto, Tsukune tuvo que cumplir con la promesa que le había hecho a ambas Mokas, dejo que le chuparán toda la sangre que quisieran, el pobre termino como un cadáver al final, y se habría convertido en uno de verdad, de no ser porque las enamoradas del castaño lo separaron del Kappuchu de la pelirrosa, si no...

Al fin, solo faltaban unos cuantos días para la ceremonia de clausura del segundo año, pero antes de que eso sucediera, Yukari, nuevamente cito a todos en el mismo lugar de la última vez, la gran mayoría estaban nerviosos por este aviso, el recuerdo de aquel fallo terrible de su amiguita les causaba temor, aunque al final tuvieron que aceptar.

 _-Bien, para que nos quieres ahora_ \- pregunto el súcubo, con algo de preocupación.

 _-Es que esta vez sí les quiero mostrar lo que quería hace unos días-desu._

 _-Pero... ¿estas segura esta vez de lo que vas a hacer, Yukari-chan?_ \- le cuestionó la vampiresa, con algo de temor.

 _-Claro, Ruby-san me estuvo ayudando para perfeccionar mi hechizo._

 _-Ustedes tranquilos, ella lo supo dominar a la perfección_ \- agrego la bruja mayor, con esto los demás estuvieron un tanto más tranquilos, pero no era para que bajarán la guardia.

 _-Eso espero, estoy a menos de una semana de irme de aquí y lo menos que quiero es regresar a casa como alguien diferente de mi_ \- expreso el senpai, con su típica pose relajada.

 _-¿Que, miedo Gin-senpai?_

 _-No es miedo, solo quiero prevenirme Kurumu._

 _-Bueno, entonces si estas segura... veamos qué es eso Yukari-chan_ \- dijo el Tsukune, ante esto la brujita solo asintió, cerró los ojos por u momento y concentro todo su youki en su artefacto mágico.

 _-"Tengo que hacerlo, yo sé que puedo hacerlo"_ \- alzo nuevamente la mirada hacia los chicos y finalmente pronuncio su hechizo _- **Kedaru No Youkai-desu**_ -un resplandor se hizo presente en el lugar, pero esta vez solo cubría el cuerpo de Yukari.

 _-Por favor que funcione, que funcione_ \- repetía por lo bajo Ruby, como rogando. De pronto el resplandor comenzó a tomar forma, se agrupo en un solo lugar para después transformarse en una carta del tarot, con signo marcado, rodeo por unos segundos a la joven bruja hasta unirse a ella por la espalda.

Aquello era fascinante, de la espalda de Yukari comenzaron a brotar un par de alas blancas pequeñas, los demás solo tenían una cara de sorpresa.

 _-Yukari-chan, esas son..._ \- antes de que Moka terminará lo que iba a decir, la pequeña empezó a elevarse poco a poco con sus alas.

 _-¡Eh, lo hice, realmente puedo volar-desu!_

 _-Mi... Mizore, ¿estás viendo lo que yo veo?_

 _-Sí, Yukari esta_ \- por unos minutos más, la niña estuvo haciendo unas cuantas acrobacias aéreas, hasta que volvió a defender.

 _-¡Yukari-chan, eso estuvo increíble!_

 _-Gracias, Moka-san._

 _-¿Así que eso es lo que querías enseñarnos?_

 _-Ya lo ves, ya no vas a poder burlarte de mí con eso-desu_ \- decía Yukari, con una cara de felicidad.

 _-No, pero ya se me ocurrirá algo, por lo mientras felicidades, hasta que consigues atinarle a un hechizo._

 _-Claro, después de todo soy un genio._

 _-Sí, pero aun eres pequeña, igual que Kurumu_ \- agrego Mizore, entonces ambas chicas la voltearon a ver _-y eso que tú no tienes dos melones atados al pecho._

 _-Ya te dije que no soy baja por eso, acosadora._

 _-Solo era una broma._

 _-Pues no me pareció tan graciosa-desu._

 _-Ni a mi "desu, desu"_ \- las tres comenzaron una pelea justo en ese instante, era una pelea de niñas inofensiva, algo común para ellas.

 _-Chicas, tranquilas por favor_ \- intento calmarlas Tsukune, como de costumbre, pero con tan mala suerte que ninguna le hizo caso.

 _-Vaya, ahora si Muchas, Muchas cosas han pasado._

 _-No empieces Ruby_ \- le reprendió Kokoa, con una cara de fastidio, el resto de los integrantes del club de periodismo parecía poco importarles lo que las tres enamoradas del humano hicieran en ese momento, claro, a todos menos a él.

 _-¡Ah!, en parte extrañaba que hicieran eso._

 _-Yo igual_ \- le respondió Moka, con una sonrisa _-pienso que este año fue muy divertido y emocionante, con todo lo que paso._

 _-Sí, pero no hubiera sido igual de no estar junto a todos ustedes, y más un contigo, Moka-san_ \- ante esto la vampiresa se sonrojo, lo mismo que su contraparte.

 _-Lo mismo contigo, Tsukune._

 _-Moka-san._

 _-Tsukune._

 _-Moka-san._

 _-Tsukune._

 _-Moka-san._

 _-Tsukune... este olor..._

 _-Moka... ¿san?_

 _-Puedo, solo un poquito._

 _-Bueno..._

 _-"Tsukune, recuerda nuestro acuerdo"_

 _-¡Ah cierto, eso!, entonces no hay problema Moka-san._

 _-Arigato Tsukune_ \- poco a poco los dos se fueron acercando el uno al otro, hasta que estuvieron lo bastante cerca, hasta que _-Itadakimasu... ¡Kappuchu!_ \- empezó a beber de su sangre.

 _-"¡Ahy si duele! pero... por Moka-san... está bien!"_ \- en el momento en el que las demás se dieron cuenta de este hecho, dejaron de un lado su pleito y fueron a separarlos.

 _-¡Oye Moka, ya te dije que no chupes su sangre tan seguido!_ \- al momento, ambos se alejaron ante el asedio de las chicas, pero eso sí, se hizo ahy un mini pleito por Tsukune, todas lo jalaron de las extremidades _-él es mío._

 _-No, es mío._

 _-Es mío-desu._

 _-"Es mío"_

 _-¿Que?_ \- gritaron todas al escuchar las palabras de Inner Moka.

 _-"Quiero decir... es de nosotras"_

 _-Cierto, Tsukune es mío._

 _-¡Que no!_

 _-Chicas, por favor, tranquilícense..._

Y así termino es día, el resto de la semana no fue muy interesante, solo hasta le ceremonia de graduación de Gin-senpai, eso simbolizaba que el segundo año por fin había terminado, y el tercero y último estaba por comenzar...

* * *

Por favor dejen sus comentarios para saber si les gusto o no, tambien si encuentran algun error o tienen dudas sobre algo.

Quiero agradecerle a todos los que leyerón esta historia, que espero y les haya parecido interesante o minimamente algo inovadora.

Ok, la proxima semana por fin publicare el omake de Rosario No Vampire asi que esperenlo con ansias, hasta luego...

 _-¡Espera Saeko-san!_

 _-¿Eh, que sucede Moka-san?_

 _-Se te esta olvidando algo muy importante._

 _-¡Oh cierto!_

Tambien quiero desearles a todos una muy ¡Feliz Navidad!, que todos la pasen muy bien y los espero la proxima semana, ahora si adios.

 _-¡Espera, aun me queda un Kappuchu!_

;)


End file.
